My Name is Black
by OjosDeGato
Summary: A humorous response to the 'Crossed Identities' challenge by Tiger of the Fire.
1. In The Beginning, There Was Black

AN: This has been COMPLETELY REWORKED!

I started this story when I was 16, and now that I'm 20, I've improved it. I changed the plot to match Rowling's a wee bit more than I did before, and got a few interesting ideas that I added as well. Hopefully it's still good for a laugh, and no one will mind the changes.

This was the original challenge from Tiger of the Fire, YEARS ago:

**Sirius is Harry's fatherMust take place after Harry's fifth yearSirius MUST be dead (however you want to prove this, it's your choice)Remus MUST come back to teach (any subject, authors choice)His appearance can either be under a glamour or he can mature into Sirius' appearance (all up to author on how this works)Optional: 'Harry' can go into hiding and come back as the son of Sirius Black, or he can explain the changes or what not (however the writer wants to write it, to make an interesting story)Lastly put the name of challenge somewhere in the summary (I like to read these things)Also, enjoy writing!**

Okay? So start over, and read it again! Awesomeness! Review if you like it, and if you don't, it's cool. This thing has over 2000 hits, so I know it's out there. That's good enough. HA!

Usual warnings apply - narcotic use, alcohol use, plenty of sex (between minors: get over it, it

happens all the time) and M/M Sirius/Snape pairing. I don't wanna hear it.

**August 31**

**12:32pm**

I am alone on the train. I locked the door to make sure no one was going to try and socialize with me. I hate everyone.

Plus, solitude means that I have less of a chance of making a complete arse of myself, which often happens. At my other school, they were used to me. Here, they'll assume I have the traditional Black insanity.

I should be at Dayton Elite, my exclusive, beautiful school in glorious Chicago, where there are no rules. I can use magic whenever I bloody well feel like it, or skip classes from a hangover, or make a fake ID and go party. It was such a lovely school. Since it took only the most intelligent and promising young witches and wizards, we had almost no rules. As long as we kept our grades at a 3.0 or higher, we could do whatever the hell we wanted. The founders believed that those of intelligence should have the freedom to do as they pleased if it didn't interfere with one's grades.

But no. it got blown up and all us British were thrown out of the country. As usual, the US of A lkes to bury its face in the sand and ignore the problems. You know, like the Death Eaters that blew it up. They caught whoever it was, but I still got deported.

Ugh. So now I have to go to Hogwarts. Granted, I've wanted this for awhile, but as soon as I grew to appreciate the freedoms of Dayton, it got taken away from me. Do you know that you can't use any magic during the summer holidays? I nearly DIED.

The other reason I didn't want to come is Andromeda's clingy arse. Robbie goes away, and then Dayton blew up, and now I had no excuse to stay away from her. She adored the idea of hving me closer to her. You know, like she's going to save me or something. I haven't been allowed out of the house once except for school shopping, because she's so terrified I'm going to get kidnaped by Voldemort.

It's all Dad's fault. If he hadn't gone and gotten himself killed like a fool, he wouldn't have made me come. He would've let me go to Dayton's sister school in China, but Andromeda refused. Dad was cool like that. He was completely against my coming to Hogwarts, and would have stuck up for me.

I threw a fit. I haven't thrown a tantrum like that in ages. It was so bad that Andromeda started crying and had to call Nympho to come over and calm me down. They tried to tell me I'd love it, and that it would be a grand old time, but I wouldn't have it. I don't want to be here.

Everyone here thinks Sirius Black is a murderer and traitor. So they whisper and point at me. Then there's the fact that the entire Black family is balls raging insane, and therefore I am assumed to be so as well.

Andromeda says no one thinks of her that way, and I'm crazy to assume everyone will avoid me because of Sirius. She says she had a fine time, ot good grades, mades friends and met Ted, and now she's happy.

Aaaannd she got blasted from the family tree, lives in a Muggle village, and has absolutely no friends. None, except Molly Weasley. God forbid I should make a friend like Molly. I'd sooner be alone for life.

"Oh yes, it was fun Katie! I promise you, you'll love it! You won't even want to leave! It's fun, just how you like to have fun! I had such crazy times there!"

The way I like to have fun? The woman has no idea. Her idea of crazy is walking around in jammies all day.

This is the woman who fainted when she discovered I was having sex at the innocent age of 12, and was so distressed that she cried in her bedroom and actually OWLED MY FUGITIVE FATHER. You know, so he could discipline me while on the run? He replied, telling her to calm down and buy me birth control, and she cried even more.

Andromeda screamed when I shaved my head at 13 to protest the hair policies at Dayton. She cannot piss on her own home toilet with any part of her touching it. She took away my wand when I pierced my ears, and would have literally locked me in my room the whole of Christmas holidays if Dad hadn't stood up for me. All I did was sneak out to see him, perfectly safe, and she had a fit.

I'm going to have the time she did? I highly doubt this, but when I told her that, she told me I was being ridiculous. I'd love it at Hogwarts, surely. My father did, after all, and Merlin knows (she always talks about this) how Dad and I were just alike at my age, and on and on….

Actually, my father and I are completely alike, but she never wants to admit this. She's the sort of perosn that thinks if she doesn't talk about something, then it doesn't exist. Dad and I got on famously the few times I was able to be with him. I'm aiming more for the sort of fun times he had there, which Andromeda doesn't know the half of.

Gods above, he had great bedtime stories.

**1:34pm**

Andee packed me a furry ham sandwich. It is disgusting.

**1:36pm**

Vati would've given me a few galleons to buy some stuff off the cart, but no, Andee must save the money for me when I really need it, so I have to live like a pauper. The bitch didn't even let me go on and buy the Firebolt for an early birthday present. I have literally enough money to burn if I wanted, but nope. Bitch refused to even buy me a Nimbus 2001. There is no way I'm playing Quidditch on the 2000. Draco would tease me forever.

Speaking of, I've finally gone and read the letter dear Uncle Lucius sent me. I usually put it off, because his letters, though rare, are full of criticism. He's not too bad in person, but his letters are just awful.

First, I was reprimanded for addressing my letters to Aunt Sissy, rather than Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Then I was congratulated for choosing to attend Hogwarts, though he expressed his sympathy for all the catching up I'd have to do, since the curriculum is so different.

He was sure I'd have a great time as a Slytherin, as most Blacks do (I couldn't miss the emphasis on 'most') and told me to make sure I took advantage of my ties with Draco, as he was of a high standing amongst the student body, and my steps to comfort and acceptance would be effortless with him at my side.

I used the parchment to roll a fatty. Bastard.

Lucius Malfoy is married to Narcissa, who is Sirius's first cousin. Narcissa is the youngest of the three sisters, and I like her very much. They're my first cousins once removed, but I refer to them as my aunts because it's easier to explain to Americans, who have no concept of bloodlines. Bellatrix is the oldest, and really is bat-shit insane. She's in Azkaban, and she's the one who killed Dad. Andromeda was blotted from the family tree for daring to marry a Muggle, but Narcissa still has her over.

I'll probably kill Bellatrix if I ever see her. She killed Sirius. No one knows I know that, but I listened in on plenty of 'Order of the Phoenix' discussions with Nympho. I hear plenty. So, I'll probably kill her. Then I shall dance in my knickers upon her grave.

**1:37pm**

Actually, I just realized that Bella would probably kill me first. But I can try, right?

**1:43pm**

Okay, I'll admit it. I didn't have a real tantrum when I had to go to Hogwarts because I honestly didn't like the idea of another US school. We're all rivals in sports, and the system is completely different from European schooling. You cannot switch schools. They'll eat you. I just had to act like I was upset. I have a reputation to uphold.

Coming here means I can visit Robbie. I can finally play Quidditch instead of soccer (football) and Nympho is near in case I need a bailout. I can also use her identity for my bad behavior. In the US, you have to be 21 to have fun. Here, we have to be able to see over the bar. No joke. It's Scotland for you.

I feel a bit guilty about going against Vati, but since he's dead, he hasn't got a say. The tantrum also insured I'd come here instead of getting thrown to the French _chiennes_. Andromeda sent me here out of spite and terror at my temper, which is exactly what I thought she'd do.

She knows damned well I'm going to do naughty things but she won't know what unless I get caught. I think what's worrying her the most is Snape. She knows I know who he is, and is terrified I'll tell him. I have no intention of doing so. I'm just curious.

.

Andee is very afraid that I'm going to be killed by Snape. I guess she thought him creepy and evil in school. He is, but I don't care. Dad must've liked something in him to allow himself to be knocked up. I mean, duh.

I like the idea of taunting Snape. He's got no way of knowing he's my dad; he may not even suspect. If such is the case, then he must be jealous to know that Vati fooled around immediately after their relationship, and so I can tease him with it. Maybe once he finds out I'm his only living child, I'll get spoilt.

One time I walked around school with my skirt in my thong and toilet paper hanging out the back. It was fun.

**3:45pm**

Vati told me a story years and years ago, when I visited him in prison, that he once put pooey paper on Snape's shoe, and the guy didn't notice for several hours. Supposedly this is one of the tame pranks that Vati pulled on his beloved.

I don't know how they ever got close enough to fuck, let alone enough to conceive twice. I aim to find this out.

I wonder if Snape is bitter.

**3:49pm**

I don't know much regarding my parents' love life. I know that they hated each other in secondary, and I know that they were never really together because Snape went Death-Eater. They spent maybe a few months as a couple, if that. Vati never really told us much about him. I'm well aware that Snape is most likely going to hate me the second he learns my name, and this excites me.

Moony has owled me no less than five times to warn me about behaving for Snape. He says I should expect absolutely no humane behavior. After all, Harry Potter gets shit from him because of his dad, and Snape resented Sirius far more than he did James. Remus pointed out once again that Snape doesn't know I'm his, therefore, I will get hell if I misbehave, as he will see me as Sirius's evil spawn.

I stopped bothering to reply. I'll be my lovable self, and if that doesn't work, fuck it. I hardly need another shitty dad.

Sometimes, when I get into it with Andee, she likes to try and taunt me by telling me I'm acting just like the revolting Snape.

Kat, you've come from a decent pureblood family, not a dreadful trashy half Snape gutter! Then she'll whack me. Lightly, but it's still a whack. She'd never be able to physically discipline me.

It really doesn't make sense. How can I be like him if we never even see him? It doesn't make sense, but Andee likes to try. She just throws it out there to try and get a reaction, but it never works.

Vati was a bit better with the explanations. When Robbie and I crashed his Christmas last year, and I was going to town on his arse, I remember noticing that he wasn't saying anything, just smirking with rather moist eyes. I got even more angry, and demanded to know what on earth he was smirking about. He told me that I looked just like Snape did when _he_ would go mad on Vati.

Hmph. I'm much prettier.

**4:00 pm**

I shall now complete an exercise that my English professor at Dayton had us write before our classes once a week. We had to write down facts about ourselves, our lives, and it is supposed to help one relax, and focus on their purpose in life, rather than the unpleasant events that surround them.

Truth is, I love talking about myself.

My name is Kaitria Juliet Black. Kaitria is Irish, and correctly pronounced 'Kath-ra; or some shit like that. I'm no good with Irish speech. Sirius is stupid, and pronounced it as Kay-tree-uh, and so that's what it is. When I'm in Ireland, they pronounce it the right way, and it throws me off a bit, but whatever.

I am called Kat and will not answer to anything else. Close family likes to call me Katie, but truth be told, I hate it. I tell everyone I'm fifteen, but I'll be that in a month. It's embarrassing, to be fourteen and a sixth year, so I just stretch the truth a bit and avoid mentioning my birthday, which is October 13.

Sirius Black was a terrible whore, and eventually decided to go ahead and be gay. I don't quite know when he and Snape officially started their fun, but it resulted in myself, Robert, and one other child that I'll get into later.

My mother is made-up. She was a real person, but of no relation to me. She was a friend of my Dad's from school, and posed as our mother to cover up Sirius's mistake. See, no one ever knew they were together, and when Dad got knocked up, he wanted to hide it, because he was afraid Snape might take us away. He didn't want Snape to ever know, to keep us safe from Voldemort and them.

Katherine Blake took care of that. She's on my birth certificate, and so that's the story I tell everyone, and what is believed. I'm named after her. She died not too long after we were born. We don't know what happened. She just disappeared. It's sad. She would've kept us, but something awful must've happened to her. Dad says she cared for us like her own, and they were dear friends, but she just vanished after he went to Azkaban and was declared dead after a few years. I kept getting him to talk about her, but he never told me anything really useful. She's not my real mum, I know, but I still want to know. I love her just for being our mum when she didn't have to be.

In America, the mother story was especially useful. They don't cater to gays. Here, it's accepted, though not exactly a topic at dinner parties.

After Dad went to Azkaban (he's innocent, by the way), and Katherine Blake disappeared, Robbie and I went to Andromeda and Ted Tonks, our next closest kin. We were going to whichever of the two sisters wanted us. They both did, but thought Narcissa would be better since she had the blood standing, but Lucius wouldn't have it. So Andromeda got us.

She has one daughter, Nymphadora, who I call Nympho. She's very much a big sister, since she was fourteen when we came. I love her to death, and try to be like her, but I think I'm a bit more on the nutty side.

Robert Sirius is my twin, younger than I, and he is in the nutty ward of St. Mungo's. Peter Pettigrew used a Cruciatus curse on him at the beginning of the summer, and he went nuts. I escaped.

I'm a sixth year at Hogwarts, because Dayton Elite is for 'gifted' students. The US goes by twelve grades from age 6, not primary and then 7 years of college. Dayton was a typical four-year high school, and I was going to be a sophomore (or, grade ten). However, because of the year/grade thing, and because I am quite intellectually gifted, I got placed in 6th year.

I really think I got placed there just because my twin (my real blood twin) is a 6th, wherever he is. I may be smart, but I'm lazy as sin, and it's fortunate that I'm naturally brilliant, or I would fail. I put only as much effort as needed to pass, and it's not much.

My twin brother, whoever he may be, is sixteen and a sixth year, according to Dumbledore. Dad didn't know who he was, because our birth would have been very bad - we were born on the same day as Harry Potter, and if either of us were boys, we might have been picked for some prophecy thing that What's-His-Face heard, and we would have died if What's-His-Face had decided to come after us. Dumbledore put him somewhere safe, and he placed me under a time-keeping spell, which is very illegal. It kept me essentially frozen as a newborn, and a year later when Vati had Robbie, he brought me in as Robbie's twin. I think maybe Katherine Blake went to wherever he was.

I suppose Vati could've just had me adopted too, but he didn't want to if he could get away with it. My brother's loss took enough of a toll on him. So, obviously, I am quite fine, and as far as I know, the plan worked. All I could get out of Dumbly was that the kid was at magic school somewhere like he should be. He won't tell me anything.

All that mess for a few stupid prophecies that I absolutely do not believe. Harry ended up being the one picked, and it bombed anyways, so What's-His-Face kind of fucked himself there.

My twin doesn't even know he's adopted, but the old man promised to tell us at some point. I made him swear it on Vati's memory. However, Dumbledore only did on the condition that I swear not to inform Snape of my bloodline.

Bah. I hate this mess. It pisses me off. Anyways, I'm planning on hinting to Snape. He surely can figure it out. I mean, he did diddle Vati again, so the timing is correct. Hell, if he could just SEE Robbie, he would figure it out. Rob looks just like him, except handsome (he didn't get the conk). Unfortunately, I no longer have Robbie to help, so it's up to me….oh dear. I am going to get into trouble after all, aren't I?

I think I've just decided I'm telling Snape at some point. Yep, it's happening.

Oh well.

**4:56pm**

I dislike this uniform. Dayton had a very lovely, basic black bottom and crisp white top code. We could wear any shoes we wanted, except open toed, and socks must be white. We had to wear black ties. After my head-shaving fiasco (I told them I had a religious experience), those in charge ended the hair limits, so we could have hair however we wanted. It made for a lovely uniform, but also with character from each person's own hair/shoes choosing. It was very nice, just like those into schoolgirl porn would enjoy.

Hogwarts is boring. There is a basic gray, which my skirt and sweater are. A white top is required, and you may go about in that if you like, but it must have your house's colors on it if you do, so I'm just suffering the heat with my sweater vest, because I haven't got colors yet, and I can't get them done until Hogsmeade. You get sorted into one of four houses, and that's your posse. You must wear their colors, cheer for them and be friends with them. It's absolute madness. In the US, you stuck with whoever you liked, and made your own bloody posse.

My identity is not lost. I dyed my hair bright purple and black, like an emo kid, and I had my skirt hemmed shorter than it's supposed to be. Though I have to wear black shoes and gray socks, there was no specification on the shoes save no tennis and no open toe. So Nympho gave me her big old leather hooker boots. They hide my awful socks, and they make me look very nice.

**5:17pm**

I love my cousin. I really do. I missed him. I haven't seen him since…okay, it's been, like, two weeks. I last saw him when I went shopping again. Andromeda let me out with Nympho when I pleaded grief and depression.

I was smoking a lovely doobie, and had myself some butterbeer to wash it down. Apparently, Draco knows what pot smells like, because he lifted the ward off my door and let himself in. How he had guessed my password, I had no idea, and he scared the hell out of me.

"Jesus! Drake!" I shrieked, dropping my joint out the window, and cursing as I failed to retrieve it with my panicked Summons. "Look what you did! I lost it and I haven't got anymore! Damn you!"

"You've had the same bloody pass since the day you learned this spell." Drake lay on the bench across from me, and then pulled out a very nice fatty. "Here you are. Light it up properly - I never can."

I did so, thrilled to be comforted with more tree, and I realized that he was smirking.

To quote the sick pervert Freud - 'Sometimes a blunt is just a blunt,' Mr. Malfoy.

He puffed up his chest and smirked some more.

We flirt. It happens. We're distantly related, and we're attractive. Plus, his dad's on the whole pureblood marriage thing, even though Draco's sixteen. He's got Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode his age. There's others, sure, but those are the closest. So that leaves me, which in all honesty, I wouldn't mind. Do you know how much he's worth? Put our fortunes together and we could buy the planet.

"Of course it is only a mere cigar, dear Miss Black. Why on earth else would you say so, if it isn't your mind that's in the gutter?"

"O come off it Malfoy." I handed him the blunt, waited until he took a hit, and then said, "By the way, Fred Weasley gave me herpes."

He choked, and I eagerly snatched the blunt back.

"Just kidding Drake. But that's what you get for making me lose the other one. Now, why on earth did you come to bother me? My tree was much better than yours."

Bollocks it was. I've been looking for you. I'm supposed to turn you into a lovely, proper Slytherin Black. My mother bribed me to do it, and I want to let you know that you are completely on your own, because I do not care. Draco grinned. I just like being bribed.

"Well no shite Sherlock. I hardly plan on listening to you. Your father told me the same thing, and bribed me with your house for the holidays this year if I behave."

Draco shuddered. "What a dreadful bribe. He must be hoping that you will misbehave with an offer like that."

"I thought as much. I think it was just formality. I plan on being none other than my dear, lovable self."

Draco snorted, and rudely snatched the blunt back from me. Sure. Good luck. Try not to get sorted into Gryffindor though, because then I'll have to hide our association from . What's Gryffindor?Harry Potty's house. And your father's. Stay away from it. You need Slytherin or at least Ravenclaw, or I simply cannot even look at you.

"You look awful Drake. What's wrong?"

Don't worry about it. Draco scowled.

"Is Daddy trying to get you to go Death-Eater?"

"Yes."

"Ah. I see. And you're reluctant why? Weren't you always talking about how great you'd be?"

"That was before half of them moved into my house."

"I don't want to talk about it. But you're not coming over. You'd be killed. I mean it."

"Bella's there, isn't she?"

"Yep."

"Oh no."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Just smoke and talk to me. I need you to take my mind off things."

I did so. I'm a great chatterbox.

**5:23pm**

I was kidding to Drake. I do know about each house. I got plenty of letters instructing me on the faults of all.

I'm not going to be in Slytherin. It seems to run in the family, but I'm just too nice. Well, 'nice' isn't quite the word, I suppose. I can be cunning, malicious and evil when I have to be, but it's not like I make a habit of it. I certainly have no interest in What's-His-Face, or his followers. I like to learn about the Dark Arts, but I certainly wouldn't worship them. I'm very loving towards those I care about, to the point of being a doormat. I'm quite promiscuous, but not evil. I simply have my wild moments, like any other bloody teenager. I'm nothing extraordinary. I also love a good laugh, something I can't imagine any of my Slytherin relatives doing. I guess they're just cunning, which I am, since I will do anything to have my way, but aren't they all evil? Yeah, exactly.

Hufflepuff is out. I lie, I'm very much inclined to get my own way, and I'm hardly a sweet little thing.

Gryffindor is a no-no. They're far too loyal and cocky for me. I'm quite brave, I suppose. I'm brave enough to stand on a table at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley and flash Fred Weasley. That's not bravery to me though, that's just fun. I don't give out loyalties freely, and this summer, I very much proved to myself that when danger comes, I'm the first to back out. It cost me Robbie, and there you are.

Ravenclaw would be the most likely possibility. I'm a bit bookwormish, even though I'm generally reading about two lovers making passionate love in the rain after he saves her from a poisoned berry...yeah. Still, it's reading. I'm not stupid either, I just hate going to class. I'm quite brilliant, enough that I can cheat on my work and get away with it. Perhaps that's what they do, so I'll end up with them. Their colors are lovely too.

We'll see.

**6:26pm**

I met Harry Potter and I highly dislike him. I've disliked him since Dad told me to look after him. He clearly preferred the little orphan saint to his own kids, and it angered me. Dad ditched me last Christmas, and just about any other time he was available if he could get to Harry first.

He opened my compartment, and I was immediately saddened that Draco had left to go back to his posse.

"Kat Black? I've been looking everywhere to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." He offered his hand, and he had a very cocky grin on his face.

What was he expecting? Worship?

"I know." I took his hand, but didn't shake it. "I've been meaning to get together with you, you know, about killing my dad. That was quite stupid of you. I hope you know it's entirely your fault."

I'm very mean, but it was very satisfying to be such a btich to him. He withered immediately, and his little friends looked stunned.

"That's not what happened." Harry said, carefully.

"I can see how you would think that." The girl jumped in. "Sorry, but it was…um…complicated."

It's always complicated, isn't it? I blew a very bad smoke ring. You should've called me for backup. My god, but you lot don't know how to handle Death Eaters. Don't look so surprised. Nymphadora's my cousins, remember? Ron, I remember you. I don't know you.

"Hermione." She supplied, trying to smile. "We're sort of a group."

"Ah."

"So you're my age. You're the Katie that my mom nearly killed?" Ron shook his head. "Wow. You're in our year?"

"Younger than you, actually. Fifteen. I was twelve when that happened. That's why your mother went mad, really. The Black thing was more of a secondary reason to kill Fred.."

"Crikey!" Ron gawped.

"You were the one who dated Fred? No way!" Harry began to laugh. "I thought he was joking!"

"Nope, I definitely was a twelve year old whore."

"That's…um…interesting." Hermione was blushing. I smirked, realizing that this bitch was still a virgin.

I stretched out, spread my legs, and sighed. "So…what do you want? I was about to masturbate."

They couldn't leave fast enough.

_AN: Yay! I've rewritten it somewhat, and re-posted finally. Reviews!_


	2. Why Does This Always Happen to Me?

**11:32pm**

I got sorted into Slytherin.

How the hell did this happen? I hate snakes! Robbie used to torture me with them! He'd find them in the garden and put them in my bed, and then I'd cry until he got spanked. Plus, this means that I'm a good Black, and not a cool one like my dad. He'd would be so mad at me if he knew. Oh god, what if Uncle Lucius decides to initiate me into Voldemort's circle or something? You will not believe the horrible things I'm imagining.

Dumbledore called me up after the other sortings had finished. He introduced me, along with some other random transfers from Dayton (none of whom I knew, damnit), and I saw several people flinch at my name. Sirius Black is a terrifying killer in the minds of the general public, so I'm sure that my presence made a lot of students very uncomfortable.

I put that tattered old hat on, and I knew right away that I was going to have a problem.

"Well, well, well." The hat sounded positively giddy. "Sirius Black and Severus Snape? This is highly unusual. I remember sorting your brother…yes, you're just as difficult as he was. Courage, yes, but not the traditional kind. Clever, very clever, but not terribly loyal…and you're very good at getting your own way, aren't you?"

"Oh, you know my brother? My real one? Who is he?" I hissed.

"Sorry love. Confidential. Well now, you're a problem, aren't you? I simply cannot decide where to put you."

"Good. How about Ravenclaw? Neutral, quiet and lots of books. It's perfect."

"Don't be daft, you ridiculous girl. You have the passion of a sloth." The Hat snorted. "My word, but you'd disgrace them with your cheating and laziness. They prize mental work. You just naturally have it. That's not nearly good enough for them. You'd do well in Slytherin. But then again, you wouldn't do so badly in Gryffindor either. You're much like your father."

"Gryffindor! He was in Gryffindor! Put me there! Don't you dare put me in with the snakes!" I hissed. "I'll tear you to pieces!"

The Hat chuckled. "I'll give you a hint about your family - you already have a brother in Gryffindor. Let's even the family out a bit, shall we? Two Slytherins and two Gryffindors."

"No!" I snapped, trying not to be too loud. "I say no!"

"Sorry love, but it's for the best. Besides, you told me to do this. SLYTHERIN!"

"I told you Gryffindor! NO!" I cried and stomped my feet on the rungs of the stool, but I was drowned out by the cheering of my new house. That damned Hat is going to the fire if I ever see it again. Urgh! It's loopy! I said Gryffindor!

McGonagall looked miffed as she snatched the hat off, which I took as a compliment. Snape smirked, and I'm being quite naïve in the hope that it means he may like me.

This is a problem. See, the only way I'm like Draoc is that I'm good at manipulating people into giving me my own way. Other than that, there is nothing there. I'm obnoxious, promiscuous and a good liar, but I'm not evil! I don't have an interest in the Dark Arts. I mean,I have a little bit, but I'd be alright without it.

See, they're going to eat me alive when they find out I'm not a real Slytherin. My name is just a name. as soon as I started walking to my table, I was thinking of ways to keep everyone thinking I'm a real Slytherin Black, because otherwise I'll be the laughingstock of the pureblood world.

I am counting solely on my name to get me through this. I hate to admit it, but Draoc is a huge help. He pushed Pansy Parkinson away from him so I could sit by him. She only barely managed to keep from potuing. I can't blame him. That girl is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. My god, Hermione was better looking.

"As I told you, my cousin, Kaitria Black." He introduced everyone around really quickly and then leaned very close to my ear no so one could hear. "I swear to god, if you embarrass me, I'll throw you from the tower."

"So scared." I hissed back. I turned my attentions to the boy sitting in front of me. I met him once. He's Blaise Zabini, and bloody gorgeous. He's also pretty nice for a Slytherin, and easy to talk to. I would have flirted with him the whole time, but Pansy was insistent on becoming my new friend. During summers with Draco, any girls we encountered did that. They seem to think I'll get them into his heart or something. I'll get them into his bed, but I make no guarantees about their hearts. If anything, Draco and I made it a sport to see how many we could get in there.

I figured out just how much Draco cared when I began to relaize that purebloods didn't know who I was. I mean, some of them did, but only because they were close to the Malfoys. Otherwise, I'm unkown. I guess I'm a good secret.

Pansy was telling the truth when she confessed she had no clue I was Draco's cousin. She seemed very relieved to know that. I know she was, because I was purposely mind-raping her, just for fun. She's the most dull, stupid, whorish girl I've ever known. I could read every thought she had. The only people I can do that to are idiots.

I'm a Legilimens, see, but it's only idiots like her that I can completely read without trying. Ugh. Too easy.

This is what she said - "I had no idea Sirius Black had a daughter. Did you see him after he escaped? Did he ever tell you about why he did it? Who's your mother? Where is she? Was she a Death-Eater too? How old are you? How come you didn't come here right away?"

This is what she was thinking as she asked the questions, in between my answers. *She's too pretty. There's no way she's his cousin, but she is. Is there something going on? How come he's never talked about her before? Was this the girl I saw him kissing in Diagon Alley?*

The answer to the last one was yes. I had kissed him because she was walking up and I saved him. He still owed me a milkshake for that.

I kept my answers pretty short, and got coached by glares and thought pokes from Draco (he's not good at getting into my head, but he can signal me to read his, so I knew what to say). "I'm fifteen. I don't know my mother's name, or where she is. I got told she died in childbirth. I've never met my dad. I got into Dayton when I was two and my dad wanted me to go there instead."

Draco winked at me several times afterwards, to tell me I did well, much to the annoyance of Pansy, and I relished it. I already liked the idea of pissing her off. Stupid people are fun to annoy. They just get so…angry.

I vaguely wondered whether or not Blaise was single, and then I realized again that I am as much of a whore as my brother. If Blaise was gay, Rob would have had him under the table in minutes. I don't have that ability and I rather wish I did.

I ate my fill and went off to bed early, mostly because Draco ordered me to. I protested, but he told me to shut it, and he'd get up to run with me tomorrow so we could discuss what to do and what not to do. He bribed me with a flask. I can't resist a flask.

I happened to smash into Harry Potter on my way to the dungeons. I did not do it on purpose. I was thinking about my new flask full of yummy booze, and I knocked him right on his arse.

"Oh. Sorry." I frowned. "What are you doing down here? Don't you know we sacrifice someone the first night of the year?"

"How do you know they're not picking you?" Harry grinned. "I came because I want to tell you that I don't care if you don't like me, but Sirius told me to look after you. So if Malfoy does anything nasty, I'll have to hurt him."

"So you want me to avoid that?"

"Right."

"That's not what you came to say. You came to look for me to try and get me to like you. I can read you Potter. Don't bother. It's not that I like or don't like you. It's just that in the terrible grief of losing my only parent, I am disinclined to interact with anyone who knew him. Please understand."

I seriously was almost nice to him. If Draco saw that, he'd die. I don't like Harry. I really don't. but perhaps the shock of Slytherin softened me up. After all, I guess it's not his fault everyone loves him for getting lucky enough to survive every shot he gets from Voldemort. Plus, I could read him pretty easily, since I still had the spell on, and the poor kid seems to think I'd actually be like, a sister to him.

He'll get over it.

**September 1**

**2:34am**

Now I know why Draco told me to go up early. He was trying to escape the party.

Since there's a shortage of room in the girls' dorm, and I have a very overprotective aunt who's terrified of my being bullied, I got sent into the Head Girl's room for the year. It's lovely. I have my own pass and everything. If I was up there, then all Draco had to do was knock, and I'd let him in. my room connects to the Head Boy room, which Draco's father bought for him when Head Boy was given to some Hufflepuff.

The partiea consist of bragging and children getting other children drunk when they'v enever gotten drunk before. I can't blame him for hiding. I stole the spiked punch and went right back up. Draco was already waiting at my door.

"For the love of merlin, let me in."

"You've got your own damn room."

"But I need you." he pouted. I can't ever resist it when he pouts. I'm too nice. "Besides, it was I who got this for you. I told Mother you were awfully screwed up after your dad died, and cramming you in with those nasty girls would kill you. She knows how they are. She talked to Father, who talked to Dumledore, and there you are. She had to believe me, since I never do anything nice for you. She assumed it was a terrible emergency."

"Really? Well then, come on in." I let him in and locked the door. "Punch?"

"Please." Draco took a swig. "Why is your room bigger than mine?"

"Because I'm a girl and they need more room."

"You have a bigger bed. Are girls expected to need more room in there too?"

"If the Slytherin girls think the way Pansy does, then yes."

"you mind-raped her? Why?"

"I couldn't help it. She's an idiot. I can always read them."

Draco cnorted. "God. I can't stand her. But she's useful in the bed if I haven't got anyone else around."

"I think that's the life she's quite suited for. Spreading her legs and speaking gibberish. She'll fit right in with society women."

"I'm switching the beds."

"like hell you are." I glared and waved my wand. "I'll castrate you."

"What have you got to use it for? Weasley?" Draco began to laugh loudly. "You're not still doing him, are you? Even Pansy's a better option than a Weasley."

"Are you kidding? You'd nail Ginny Weasley in a minute."

"Fair enough, fair enough." Draco held up his hands. "You win. But seriously, are you?"

"No. haven't talked to him since that episode, actually. I just want a big bed."

"Whore."

"Are you going to share that punch? Because if you dirnk it all, I'm putting the Imperius on you and making you get more."

"God, fine."

**2:52am**

Speaking of Potions, I have those today. First class, nine in the morning. I'm not planning on sleeping. It would be pointless. By the time I actually got to sleep, it would be time to get up. I'm an insomniac. every time I go to sleep, I get nightmares, so I've just adapted to not sleeping.

"Draco, how's Snape?"

He was lying on my bed, dirnking and stealing all my cigarettes. "What are you talking about?"

"What's he like? Is he going to eat me?"

"You do look like you'd taste nice." Draco winked. "No. he shouldn't. why, are you afraid he'll kill you because of his dallying with Sirius?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I'm not a fool, and I listen to my mother's conversations. He might. He hates Potter because he ahted his dad. I would think you'd be alright as long as you behave and don't do anything stupid like tell him he's your father, you should be alright."

I spat out my punch right on him. He moaned and took off his shirt.

"Damnit Kat! This was expensive!"

"How the hell do you know that? Jesus!"

"You're no better with the eavesdropping. Shut up. Besides, I heard Andromeda lecturing you about it before you got on the train. I'm not that surprised. It makes a lot of sense as to why you didn't get sent to Hogwarts straight off. You'd be a handy target for the Dark Lord if Snape had any sort of attacthment to you."

"Well yeah." I lost my fury as fast as it had come. "That's why. Oh my god, you didn't tell, did you?"

"Are you kidding? Why would I do that? I don't want to admit I have Snape in my bloodline. Ugh. No, I much prefer to entertain the notion that some orphan was your mother. By the way, who was she then?"

"A friend of Sirius's. Booty call maybe. I don't know. But he's my mother."

"Duh. God, you act like I'm retarded." Draco rolled his eyes. "Behave yourself and you should be fine. We share the class with Potter anyways, so most of his hatred should be directed at him and the other Gryffindors. If you had become a lion, then you'd probably be dead. I don't know Snape that well, but I know him well enough to know he does hold grudges. If you piss him off, he'll probably put you in a potion."

"So no nonsense?"

"Dear god no."

"But I like nonsense."

"Not here you don't." Draco glared. "I mean it. I will cut you off if you embarrass me. It's bad enough you're Sirius's kid. If you make an idiot of yourself, I'll have to pretend I don't know you. I have a reputation to keep up."

"Oh yes. A whorish ferret. How terribly important."

"How do you know about that? See, now who knows everyone's dirt?"

"Fred Weasley told me you make the cutest ferret ever. Can I try?"

"Put your wand down and you won't get hurt."

I obeyed. He was tipsy, and he gets angry when he's drunk. It's best not to provoke him. I mean, I can easily take him, but I'd prefer not to.

The one bright side I have is that Lupin is teaching DADA again. Few parents complained, since there are other things to worry about besides a werewolf under control. Lucius isn't around to whine this time anyways. That letter he sent me was far before he'd gotten caught. Now he's locked away in Azkaban and can hardly protest on the behalf of his bratty little boy.

Maybe that's why Draco's upset. He must go see Lucius. He loves the man to a point that I will never understand. I suppose I should be nice to him. Draco's pretty sensitive.

I haven't seen Moony since Robbie went bonkers, but I hear from him now and then. Nympho has a crush on him, and I've been thinking about inviting her up here just so she can see him. I think they'd be nice together.

Last time I saw Remus, I was shit-faced drunk and crying, and threw up on him. I suppose I can't blame him for not writing to me as often as he used to, but still, it hurt my feelings a little bit. Usually I can't get him out of my life. He's always fussing about my grades, offering long-distance help if I need any, and he always lets me complain to him when I do see him. He was a bit like an old grandmother, but now he just stopped. Maybe he's too upset about Dad and Rob. He is our godfather, and Sirius was all he had left.

He might think I've gone mad too. I called him all sorts of names, like "Fuzzy Remmies" and what-not. Perhaps I traumatized him. I can't really remember what I did to him.

Draco's fallen asleep. I'm a little disappointed. I'm going to push him over and keep drinking.

**11:45am**

Oh god oh god god I feel awful. I passed out, and Draco shook me awake. He took a hangover potion and didn't leave any for me. I feel awful. I only just made it to the sink before I retched.

"You are disgusting. Clean up. We've got Charms." Draco is a disgusting morning perosn.

"I hate you, you evil morning person. Tell them my puppy died. I can't go to school."

"I'll be damned if you don't make it on the first day. Mother will kill me if you get a write up, move it. My god, you look horrible. Put on some makeup, please, before I start retching."

"WAit, I thought we had Potions first."

"No, Charms. Schedule got changed yesteryda. if you'd been paying attention, you'd know that. Here's your vlothes, there's your colors, now hurry it up."

I manged to get my knickers and skirt on before I tripped and hit my head on the dresser. "Fuck! Ow! Draco, make an excuse. I'm going to lie here. I can't move."

"My god woman, do I have to dress you?" Draco dragged me up, threw me backwards on the bed, and started wrestling me into my clothes. "You drank the rest of that punch, didn't you? You stupid bitch. You shouldn't have bothered going to sleep."

"I didn't do it on purpose. Oh god, I'm gonna puke."

"Like hell you are. Drink this." he shoved a potion down my throat. I recognized it. It hides the effects of a hangover, but the symptoms are still there. So I look normal, but feel awful. "I suppose I should have made more. That's all I need is you throwing up on me."

"Don't sit by me." I moaned.

"I got assigned ot. In every bloody class."

He dragged me down the stairs, ignoring the whistles and whoops of his mates, and I was glad for him.

"You know, you're not so stupid when you're forced to take charge." I slurred.

"You're still druink. Shut up and keep quiet. Just sit there. You can borrow my things. Tell everyone you've got…whatever it is you've always got. You know. From allergrease."

"Allergies. Sinus infection."

"Right. You've got that." Draco made me walk all the way up the seats and sit in the corner. He sat on the side by the wall, so that I could run down the aisle if I had to spew. "Now sit still."

"Good morning class!" A teeny little professor came dancing in, and I had to snort into my sleeve. He was a bloody munchkin! "Another glorious year! Welcome to our new student, Miss Black. Miss Black, you don't look so well. Are you ill?"

"Yes."

"She's fine." Draco said, quickly. "She didn't want to miss class."

"Oh, very admirable indeed. Please excuse yourself if you need to go to Madam Pomfrey. Well, let's start off easy, shall we? I'll do roll now…here we are…."

"Gee, that was nice." I muttered at Draco. "Why, exactly, are you so concerned for my academic behavior?"

"Because Mother bribed me with a Firebolt if I keep you on task. So did Andromeda. I don't think you realize just how much is at stake if you fuck up. Mother's gone mad trying to keep you in society, and she's determined not to let you screw it up."

"THere's not going to be society if the war goes on."

"But you can get out of it if you plead family, and we can keep you with us."

I understood. Narcissa was amking sure I was safe, so that when Voldemort went ahead and nuked everyone, I could stay with her. I'd be allowed in for good behavior. No wonder she was terrified I'd go to Gryffindor.

"Remind me to tahnk her, but I'll be alright."

"With what? Your Order? Please." Draco rolled his eyes. "Be reasonable."

"I suppose a back-up plan can't hurt."

"Shut up."

"Miss Black, I hate to bother you, but do you think you could demonstrate this charm for us? I've read your records, and your Charms are just impeccable." Flitwick looked like he was going to float into the air.

"Umm…" I stuttered. I wasn't sure how to get out of it.

"Don't be shy. It's a simple one, just for first day warm-ups."

Draco began to laugh into his sleeve, and I poked him sharply. "Um, Professor, I'm really not very good at Charms. Like, at all."

"Nonsense! Don't be modest!"

"Don't be modest Katie." Draco snorted. "Go on." he was red with suppressed laughter.

"We'll all do it, just for fun! On three!" Flitwick crowed.

I readied an escape route under my desk, and cast my charm. As I expected, several things happened at once, none of which were in my favor.

We were charming a stick to rebound like a boomerang. Throw it out, cast the charm, and it should come back. Except what Flitwick doesn't know is that I am no good at Charms. I'm good at cosmetic ones, because I practice, but not any other ones. I don't know why. I simply cannot do it.

So, I threw my stick out and cast the charm, and immediately ducked under the desk. The stick flew out and when the charm hit it, it flew to hit Neville Longbottom in the face. He shrieked and his charm hit Flitwick instead of his stick, and the little Professor swung around in a perfect arc and hit Nevile, knocking over the first three rows of desks with the domino like effect over everyone crashing into each other.

Everyone seemed to think I'd done it on purpose. Once Harry and Ron calmed Hermione down, they glared at me. Flitwick was a bit less happy with me, though he was nice enough to assure me that it happened at least once a year. He didn't bother to ask me to try again.

Draco died from laughter, as did the rest of Slytherin. I gained cool kid points with my house because they thought I'd done it on purpose. Draco is the only one who knows how god awful I am with Charms. Hermione made a great show with her perfect boomerang, and sneered at me several times. I nearly sent it back at her, on purpose this time, but I controlled myself and sat quite still, nursing my hangover and hating everyone.

I got laughed at by my whole house when Flitwick tried to comfort me after class.. I don't know what the big deal is. I mean, it's not like Hufflepuffs are contagious or anything….

You know what's really infuriating? I completely missed my opportune moment. I mean, had I known the stick was going to go bonkers, I would've sent it at Potter instead. Not to hurt him, just to knock him off his pedestal a bit, that's all.

Potions was next after a fifteen minute interval, with which I smoked and forced myself to vomit, just to try and make the nausea go away. It didn't go away, but at least then I knew there was nothing I could throw up.

I had Potions next, and was sort of looking forward to it. I haven't got a lot of talent for it, but I'm alright. I love cutting up nasty things, mixing them, watching colors, and occasionally they explode. What's not to love? Plus, it marked the first day I'd see my father.

Snape looked better than I'd expected. It was a little surprising to see the resemblance, but fortunately I had Draco's very firm grip on my arm to keep me from staring like a fool.

"Looks like Rob, doesn't he?" Draco muttered. We sat in back. I realized as I looked at his face that he had used cosmetics on his face to hide the hangover. What a prat. "Don't stare. I do what I have to."

"I'm not." I pouted, but I obediently pretended to look at his Potions textbook. "God, this is scary."

"Don't be nervous. He never takes points off us. Slytherins have to stick together, you know?"

I wasn't nervous - I was hung-over. I didn't bother to correct Draco's assumption and slammed my face into the table to nap before class started.

Snape stood up and began a very long and boring speech on how he was disgusted with the lack of brains in this class, and he expected to see vast improvement this year, N.E.W.T.S. were coming and so on and on…the usual trash a teacher talks.

I took the opportunity to study him, trying to find resemblances. I found a few, but that may be because I was looking too hard. Really, he just looks alarmingly like Rob, except homely, and Rob and I shared nothing save eye color and humor. I noticed Snape and I have the same hair and eye color, and that's where it ends.

His hair was indeed horribly greasy, and I wondered if that was because he used actual grease to slick it back, like the gangsters from the 50s did in the US. He was terribly pale, rather sickly looking, so I knew he didn't get out much. His nose was just as bad as I had heard, crooked and long, and he appeared to have no lips at all. I was very glad that I did not look like him by much.

I liked his voice. It was very low, and everyone immediately heeded him the second he began speaking. He clearly controlled his classes, and I liked that. He did, however, give off that air of danger, like if I set the place on fire, he'd crucify me.

Good idea. I'll file that away.

I noticed that he sneered at Harry every time he mentioned any word relating to idiots. It made me giggle, but I had to stop, because Draco kept pinching me. I'm going to have a bruise.

Eventually, he picked up the class list. He rattled off names, and people called out "Here, sir." It didn't go on for very long, since there are only about twenty-five people in the class. I noticed that my name wasn't in the proper alphabetical position, and I began to wonder if I was going to have to get up and give a performance when I introduced myself, as I always do.

It was at the end of the list, because he called me after "Zabini, Blaise." He paused for a second then. I waited for my name.

"Black, Kaitria." He looked baffled. I was almost hurt - had he forgotten me already? I mean, he had definitely processed me last night at the sorting, right?

"Here, sir." I waved my hand at him.

He stared at me, then back at my name, and back at me again.

"Kaitria Black."

"Yes, sir." I smiled at him, brightly. "That's me."

"As in the English Blacks. The pureblood family."

"Yes sir."

"You wouldn't happen to be…Sirius Black's spawn, would you?"

I hate it when people play stupid. As if Snape didn't know exactly who I was! What was he getting at, exactly? I kept up my cocaine-like façade.

"Yes! I'm his daughter! Don't we look alike? I've always been told so."

"Why, exactly are you here in this class?" Snape wasn't at all phased by me. It threw me off.

"Um…I got put here sir. It's on my schedule."

"You are a year younger than anyone else, according to this list. There has never been a Black skipped to a more advanced class. They don't have the capacity. Are you quite sure you're meant to be here?" He sneered.

I almost giggled. Oh, if only he knew. Where did he think my brains came from? Definitely not

Vati - he was an awful student. He cheated off everyone, and passed with excellent grades, but he didn't do shit to get them. Kind of like me.

"I'm very sure I'm supposed to be here, sir. The Headmaster placed me a year ahead. You could check with him, if you'd like."

Snape rolled his eyes, and I felt my heart jump because Robbie looked exactly the same when _he _rolled his eyes.

"Five points for being a typical twit Black. I hope you realize that this is a real class, unlike the flimsy Potions program that Dayton possessed. I doubt you'll last long."

Yay! I got a challenge! All that meant was that he'd never get rid of me now. I'd actually have to work a bit, but whatever. I could do it. I am, after all, a genius, right?

The Gryffindors giggled at my loss of points. It was a first for them to hear me get picked on instead of them. My house, however, moaned, sympathizing with me. I was surprised. I thought they'd kill me.

The rest of the class had to do with Snape collecting some summer homework, and then he began firing questions about it towards the class. I got asked only one, when he snapped at me to answer how belladonna is used medicinally, when it is a poison.

Please. Give me a tough one.

"Belladonna is fatal when a large amount in ingested in a short period of time, or small doses are given over an increased period." I said. "However, if taken in a small dose on occasion, it does no physical harm, and that is why it gets used medicinally."

He just grunted, and didn't ask me anything again.

Wonder-Boy Potter got every question wrong. Snape refused to address Hermione, in spite of her loud grunts as she waved her hand in the air. I think he was hoping she'd sprain it, if she held it up there long enough; I certainly was.

Draco sent me a note with a doodle of Hermione sweat dropping with her hand in the air. She looked quite funny, hair all frizzy and she was incredibly red-faced. It was a fantastic doodle.

Not an eventful day; at least, not eventful in the way I like.

AN: Next one, coming right up!


	3. Ginny Is The Only Cool Weasley

September 10

12:15pm

**I've made friends with the Weaselette. It was entirely her fault, with no provocation on my part whatsoever.**

**Yeah, that's a lie. When she walked by, I put my feet behind my head and fell into a very unattractive position with my knickers on full view.**

**Ginny immediately burst out laughing, and then flopped on me for a hug. **

"**Kat! I missed you!" **

**I was surprised that she was happy to see me, but happy. I licked her cheek in love, and she screamed in delight (some boys were watching, and you know that I must put on a show of whoreness).**

**I was actually wondering if she had recognized me. I looked like a terrible prat when I was dating Fred. I had giant glasses, dreadful braces (**_**no**_** spell could fix my teeth; I obviously got that from the British born Snape) and I had not yet developed my marvelous tatas, though I was pretty close. I had got along with her well, as we were the same age (though I had told them I was sixteen). I sensed the wild beast in her early, and did my best to summon it. I included her in quite a lot of Fred and mine's adventures, in case I ever needed an ally to fall back on.**

**You know. Like now.**

**I had thought maybe she would hate me, seeing as I'm her brother's ex and I lied about so much, not to mention I'm a Slytherin and I don't like Potty. This was not at all the case. She was quite delighted to see me, and it made me feel all warm and gushy inside. **

**"I missed you too." I untangled my legs from behind my head, for they had stayed stuck there. "I'm surprised you recognized me."**

"**O, don't be silly. I remembered you quite well. Everyone does. Mum still hasn't forgiven you for breaking their bed. 'Or causing Fred to be a borderline pedophile." **

**I winced. "Dear God. They got the money I sent them, right?"**

"**Yes, and it was more than enough. Mum wouldn't spend the extra money, so you actually helped the twins start their store with that." Ginny grinned wickedly. "Fred rather liked the idea of starting the store at the expense of a Death Eater."**

"**I am sorry for lying and everything."**

"**Well, yes, but I've long forgiven that. I mean, what else were you going to do? After you broke it off, we teased Fred dreadfully for dating a Black, but really, Mum's a cousin of your dad, so she couldn't even complain much. I mean, he was just following family tradition, no?"**

"**O, that's terrible." I was laughing as I said it, for it wasn't terrible at all. It was quite funny.**

"**He's going to laugh when I tell him you're in Slytherin. He was talking about you the other week when your cousin Tonks came in."**

"**O bloody hell." My cousin has a horrible mouth on her. I could only imagine what she told him about my exploits.**

**Ginny sighed and lit up a fag. " I envy you. I shouldn't have ended up in Gryffindor, but I was so scared of being the only Slytherin that I begged that Hat not to put me there. I regret it." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I always feel rather out of place. I mean, I've got friends from the other houses, and they are the ones I spend most of my time with."**

**"I know the feeling." I sympathized ."So what about you and Potter? It seemed like a match made in heaven when I heard about it. What happened?"**

"**I got tired of his emotional tirade. Plus, Dean is very much a black man in a certain stereotypical way, whereas Harry was not."**

**I got a whole history of Ginny's Hogwarts life. Ginny dislikes being excluded, when Hermione is supposedly her best friend. She hates that Harry was too scared to really put any moves on her for fear of Ron's wrath. She also is acquainted with Draco in secret; she does his Transfiguration essays, and in exchange, he provides her with forbidden spell books to read. **

**Finally, she decided to talk to me about me, which I wasn't looking forward to.**

"**So tell me, why did Snape take points off you. He never does that to Slytherins."**

**I sighed. "Well…you know…."**

"**I remember. You told me." Ginny knows Snape and Sirius buggered. She's trustworthy, and found the idea very amusing.**

**See, I've exchanged letters a few times. Not a whole lot, but a few. You know, just to soften her up. **

"**Good. Then I don't have to explain. So, Draco's theory is that since I'm like Sirius, he'll dislike me, just how Harry is like James. Enemies, you know, plus scorned love. No good. You know how those bloody fairies are. They're worse than girls with the grudges. I don't think he quite put it together until he saw me on roll, because he doesn't seem the sort to act stupid."**

"**Did he play dumb, like he didn't know you?"**

"**Yes."**

"**He does that. In your case, he may have honestly be taken aback to see you, but generally he just does that to embarrass people. He did it to me. 'Weasley? There's a girl? By god, tell me you're the last one.'" Ginny sighed. "But, you look like Sirius. I mean, from when he was younger. Last time I saw him, he wasn't so good looking, but he showed me a picture. Actually, you know who you look like? Like Bella…ddurrrrrrppppp." Ginny cut herself off with a grunt and blushed. "Err, I mean…sorry."**

"**I look like Bellatrix." I scowled at her. "It's alright, it's the truth. I prefer to say I look like Andromeda. You can talk about them. It doesn't bother me."**

"**So I can ask you personal questions?"**

"**My, you're nosy. Sure. I love talking about myself, and love complaining even more. Fag?"**

"**No. really though, I can ask? Oh good. No one ever answers my questions. Well, first off….oh damn, brain fart." Ginny frowned and tugged at her hair. "I finally get the chance and I lose it."**

"**Well, what exactly are you curious about? I'm not that interesting. It's my family, really."**

"**All right, here's one. Please forgive me if I'm too mean, but why didn't Sirius have you over last Christmas?"**

"**He says it was to protect me in case we got caught. That's stupid, since Harry's more valuable than I. I think he just wanted time with Harry and didn't want to bother with us."**

"**That's silly. He's got pictures of you all over his room. He showed me when I told him I knew you. He told me lots about you. Did you see him often?"**

"**Nope. When I turned twelve I was allowed in to see him, and it was awful. He scared the piss out of me. It was Nympho who told me about him and made me love him, or I might've run away screaming. It was pathetic. He didn't know who I was. He thought I was my mother, and when I told him the truth, he started laughing and wouldn't stop. I didn't go back, and then he broke out. I broke out of school when I heard he was here, and I found him in the Shrieking Shack." I grinned. I had never told anyone that before, and it was a shame. I was pleased with my shenanigans.**

"**How come I didn't see you?" Ginny cried. **

"**Duh, Gin. I was hiding out! Oh, Dayton had no clue. Robbie and I decided one of us had to go find him, and we decided on me because I'm the smart one. I played I had severe depression over Dad's breakout, and Robbie took Polyjuice to play me whenever they came to check on me. I was out for about three weeks before Robbie owled and told me he couldn't do it anymore. Then I had to go back. I tried to get Sirius to come with, but he was determined to get that damned rat. Can't blame him."**

"**Wow." Ginny looked impressed, and I delighted in it. "But…Christmas. I don't get it."**

"**He favors Harry." I shrugged. "He's spent more time with him than he had with me, to be honest. I got plenty of owls, but that was it. He's dead though, so it's a bit late to be angry with him." I sighed. "That's why I can't stand Harry; if it weren't for him going and getting himself in trouble, I'd still have a dad to be angry with."**

**Silence.**

**I wondered if maybe I'd gone too far in voicing aloud that private thought. **

"**I went too." Ginny said, lamely.**

"**True, but he didn't go to save you Gin. He went to save Harry."**

**She couldn't say anything to that, as it was true. She thought for a moment, and as a token of apology for startling her, I handed her a fag to smoke. **

"**o, don't look like that Kat. I'm alright. I just think that you're right. I'm trying to think of all the ways where Sirius is justified, but you're right. It wasn't fair. I think he did favor Harry, and I feel sorry now. I sort of suspected, but I wasn't going to say anything."**

"**I can see it from both sides of the issue, truly. The fact of the matter is if he had stayed put like he was supposed to, none of it would've happened." I was pleading, rather pathetic, but I wanted her to understand why I can't stand Potty. Well, that's really only one reason, but I'm using it as my main excuse.**

"**I get it." Ginny hugged me around my shoulders. "And I think you're wrong though, because there are other reasons you don't like Harry. You're not hard to get on with. He's just got a bit of an ego and wants everyone to love him, and you don't. in fact, you have just reasons for resenting him, and he doesn't like it."**

**I grinned. "Yes! That's exactly it! You should be my psychologist!"**

**Ginny rolled her eyes. "Aren't I anyways? Ugh. I really hate that people still think I like him, even though I'm with Dean now."**

**"Oh yeah." I snorted then. "I've noticed. Like no one can possibly not be in love with Harry."**

"**Psh. I never loved him, just liked him. O dear, look."**

**Neville Longbottom was watching us with wide eyes, and I realized he had been listening in. great. Now he'd go tell Harry, and since he's such a twit, he'd probably screw up what I'd said. **

**I lay on my back and did a spread eagle so that he got a full view of my knickers and the female parts under them. Longbottom turned bright red and walked off quickly. **

**1:53pm**

Ginny got a random owl while we sat. She read it, and then laughed loudly.

"Ron says he doesn't like me speaking to you and I ought to come away from the dark side." Ginny scribbled out a reply and sent that mad Pig back. "I just told him to bugger off. I like you."

"I've missed you Ginevra Molly Weasley." I was delighted and felt nice and warm inside.

"I've missed you too Kaitria Juliet Black."

I smiled then. "Thank you dahlin." We then proceeded to link arms and wiggle our bums all the way to the Great Hall to get some lunch. We toppled a few people out of the way with our enthusiastic pelvis shakes.

Peeves whistled at us, and threw water balloons dangerously close. Instead of shrieking, I opened my sweater and aimed my chest at him.

"Let me have it! Drench me!"

Peeves was absolutely delighted to indulge me, and dumped a whole pail of water on my head. I acted like I was taking an erotic shower, and made Ginny laugh hysterically.

"She's a maniac, on the floor!" I shouted. "and she's dancing like she's never danced before!"

Blaise whooped at me, and I laughed and gave him a shimmy. Draco gave him an evil look, and then glared at me.

"This is what I was talking about!" He yelled. "Knock it off Black! Ten points!"

"I can see your tots! Little Sirius Blackie has got tots! Weeee!" Peeves went looping off screaming about my boobs, and I shimmied at everyone who turned to stare. I was wet, a bit chilled and quite cheerful. I even gave Ginny a huge hug, making sure to get my soaking hair in her face. In retaliation, she broke one of the water balloons that hadn't burst over my head. We were very wet then, and dying with laughter from our stupidity.

Draco finally stopped yelling when I realized I had a white bra under my white shirt. He switched from my chest to Ginny's several time before I made the decision for him. High on laughter, I jumped with my legs around his waist (thank Merlin he caught me) and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. Ginny followed my head, grabbed both his arse cheeks, then we ran away to the library.

Good times.

I've found a girlfriend. I've never had one of those before.

**September 14**

**4:30pm**

Potions was extremely eventful, as I showed off my incompetence to the fullest extent. I think Snape was right - I am not going to last if this keeps up.

It was the Morning-Energy potion, and I made the exact same mistake I'd made at Andee's this summer when I'd tried it before. I mixed up the porcupine quills with the fire-spot leaves, since they look so similar, and I hadn't a clue until I noticed my potion turning that pretty blue again.

This time, at least, I had put in too little leaves instead of too much, so it didn't stink nearly as badly as it had last time, but it was indeed a lovely blue. Everyone within two meters was splashed with turquoise and lots of them screamed like they were actually going to get hurt when no one did.

Well, I take that back. Snape did get hurt, because once I realized what I did, I quick tried to cast a charm to pick it back up, and my charms are worse than my potions. The whole mess went straight for Snape and completely covered him with enough force to sent him flat on his arse.

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it, even though I knew he was probably going to kill me.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing, you stupid girl? You could've sent the whole place in flames! Twenty points! Detention for a week, starting today! Clean up this damn mess, NOW!"

"Okay." Now, I'm also pretty good with a few cleaning charms, from Andromeda's house-cleaning discipline, so I waved my wand around everyone and everything was potion free.

I realized my mistake when he turned red-faced after I took off the blue.

"Oh...err…was I supposed to use elbow grease?" I attempted to look innocent, but I was still laughing.

"Five points for your idiocy." Snape snapped. "Sit there for the rest of the class and don't even bother trying again. You get a zero. Perhaps Malfoy will be kind enough to show you your obvious errors."

Malfoy was happy to oblige, and he had great fun on my behalf, though he did give me a few points back under his breath.

Prickly cock teacher. I should kick him a good one in his nuts, just so he can never reproduce again.

I got a lot of hate looks for the rest of the class. Most likely, everyone assumed I'd done it on purpose. I didn't bother to correct them, since I rather wish I had.

Draco eventually stopped getting laughter for his snide comments, and sat down. He started speaking to me in very low Latin, so no one could understand us (we had to learn it when we were little; Uncle Lucius made him and Andromeda thought it a good idea).

"Remember what I said about embarrassing me?" He began. "It is true that you are a Slytherin, but you must know that everyone considers you worse than a Gryffindor. You're a disgrace. In the last week, you have successfully made the Houses hate you, a number of teachers assign you detention, you've gotten a hundred points off just for your stupid comments, and you haven't come to a single meeting regarding Death Eaters. Most assume that you are taking after Sirius Black's idiocy, and that you have no interest regarding the Dark Arts or your house pride at all."

"I don't."

"I know you don't, but for some reason, I can't abandon you. Consider it payback for all the times you got me out of my father's wrath. The only reason my mother hasn't sent you a Howler is because I pleaded your case. I told her you were very brilliant, and that Snape had simply singled you out for no other reason than being Sirius's daughter."

"You didn't have to plead for me." I muttered. I was a little embarrassed at his concern. Draco's never nice to me. "I can handle a bloody Howler."

Draco flashed me the sexy smile. "I don't mind. We're family."

I winced as I drank in his delicious grin. "Whatever you say."

"Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, right? Yet, he went and made himself a lovely name for the Dark cause without even trying. Since you yourself are mad, I do wonder what sort of greatness you shall do. Perhaps you'll be crazier. Maybe you're what they call a late bloomer. That's not bad at all. It happens. " Draco then smirked. "Did you ever have any contact with him after his escape?"

"Yes." I said. "And I already know all about Wormtail, so don't try and tell me that Sirius was a great evil man. I know better. I'm sure you're kept informed on your _family's _antics."

Draco looked impressed. "I didn't know you were kept on top of things."

"Don't be daft, Drake. I'm an eavesdropper, and besides, Sirius couldn't kill his best friends. He was too much of a loyal Gryffindor. I'm not like him, really. I'm just…me. I mean, at least I got into Slytherin."

"I think you had a Slytherin for a parent, did you not?" Draco looked pointedly at Snape.

How the hell did he know about that? Did Snape tell Lucius? Well bloody hell, that sort of puts the whole 'hiding the twins' idea to shite, if Uncle Lucius knows the whole story. He can't, can he? Maybe Snape didn't know there were twins. I always assumed he'd known about that, but maybe he honestly thinks Rob and I are twins like everyone's supposed to think.

"I know about him." I said, warily. I actually was a bit scared knowing that Draco knew. "Remember my comment on my grades coming from my father?"

Draco was silent for several minutes. He was still working on his potion. I was a bit disgusted because the boy didn't even have to look at the board. He felt my eyes boring into him, and lifted his head. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Draco smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't get the conk."

"…eh?"

"I had a bet with my father." Draco smirked. "He bet twenty galleons that if Snape ever had a kid, it would have his nose. I bet the opposite."

"Well then, I've won you a bet, haven't I?" I smiled.

He smiled back.

"Drake…if your dad knows…."

"Why does it matter?" He looked genuinely puzzled, and I read him enough to assure myself that I was safe. "It's not like Black is around, and Snape doesn't care if he did find out. You're not going to get killed by the Dark Lord, if that's what you're wondering. You're useless to him, unless Snape had some sort of affection and was needed for a disagreeable task. Then maybe you'd be used as collateral, but I doubt it. He doesn't like you."

"I guess. I don't know. I'm just not used to people knowing about…that."

"Don't worry about it. My father wasn't the one who told me anyways; he thinks I don't know. Andromeda owled me before the semester started because she thought you'd be sad if you couldn't talk to anyone about it. She even put a clever little spell on me when I saw her at the trains. I couldn't tell anyone but you if I tried. I'll start babbling about how much I love candy." Draco rolled his eyes. "Bitch."

It seemed unlike Andromeda to look out for me in such a way. I made a mental note to owl her my thanks. Now I have a mate to talk to.

**September 16**

**3:27pm**

I hate Harry Potter.

**September 19**

**11:32pm**

Sorry, was a bit too furious and tired to write anything down the other day. It was quite late when I was done with that particular detention, as it has been all bloody week (actually, all bloody semester so far).

Lupin was teaching us how to defend ourselves against a binding spell. He assigned us partners, thinking it would be more fair that way. Since we were in class with the Slytherins, this meant that Moony quite stupidly paired up different houses. There was an odd number, so who gets the trio?

Draco, Harry and myself.

How utterly poo is that? I wanted to throw a tantrum. I tried to get Lupin over to me so that I could plead my case, but he wouldn't even look at me. It actually rather hurt, that he's still avoiding me. It's getting on my bloody nerves too.

"Well." Draco sneered. "Two against one, hmm Potter? Nervous?"

"Absolutely not." Harry snorted. "I can knock you both flat in seconds."

"O...big Potty wants to fight hmm?" Draco leaned forward, so that he was eye to eye with Harry. "I'm sure you could knock us down...provided we were already gone. That's how you fight, right? Because you know, you obviously can't."

Draco is so horrible with insults. I was cringing a bit at first, and then I remembered that Potter is ridiculously sensitive. Good job Drake.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry snarled. "I don't want to fight. Let's just do this."

"Cool!" I yelled, and I cast the spell on both of them. Harry and Draco immediately fell to the floor, on top of one another. It looked like disturbing gay sex. I roared with laughter, and when the other students saw, they laughed too.

Ron and Hermione came running over, horrified. Hermione unlocked Harry and Ron helped him up. I unlocked Draco, rather mad that they spoiled my fun.

"What's your problem, Black?" Ron snarled. "You gave no warning!"

"Yes Weasley, because someone is totally going to warn you before they kill you." I rolled my eyes, and more laughter sounded.

"That's cheating! You shouldn't even be here, you couldn't possibly defend against us. You're only a fifth year. Is that why you did it like that?"

I was a little surprised to see that he looked like Fred did when he was mad.

"Ron, you really should stop speaking. You're just making yourself more of a fool. Now you've admitted that a fifth year can successfully incapacitate Wonder-Boy." Draco put his arm around me, and again the class laughed.

"Really, how did you pass Potter?" Blaise laughed loudly. "You got clobbered by a girl!"

Potter sighed. "Ron, it's alright. She's right. It's not like I'd get warning in a real battle."

"You'd die in a real battle." I cast a dancing one on him, and Potter went crazy, jumping on top of desks like a maniac. I ended the spell to make him fall again.

Now he was mad.

"Listen Black, this isn't funny. You had your fun! Now are you ready to really do this?"

"I just did, fool. You're lucky I didn't have you jump out the bloody window."

Harry pulled me aside, and spoke out of the hearing of the squabbling class. "Why do you do this? I've tried to be nice. I don't want to fight with you. I mean, in a way, we're related. Don't you see that?"

"Related? Bah! Nonsense. You are no family of mine."

"You're in the wrong crowd. Sirius asked me to look out for you, when he heard back in March that your school had blown. That's all."

"O for heaven's sake. You should've told him to do it. It's his bloody job to look after his child, not yours."

"You're just killing yourself by siding with them." He jerked his head towards my fellow Slytherins.

"I'm a Slytherin. I side with no one except those who deserve it."

Ron was watching our spat, but Hermione had a firm grip on his sleeve. Draco was watching me, mouthing encouragement and making rude gestures at Potter's back.

"Why do you give a shit?" I hissed. "Why does my behavior bother you so much?"

"Because I loved my godfather, and I hate to see his only remaining child go down with the rest of Voldemort's followers. Call it Gryffindor honor, if you want…not that I expect you to be familiar with it."

"Did Lupin put you up to this or something? Because you really shouldn't try to be my friend. It won't work. I don't like you."

"No, he didn't, I told you, Sirius did. I just…come on Kat. You are, in a weird way, the only family I have left."

I moaned. "You think I'm some sort of link to your god-daddy? Guess again. The man abandoned me. You will get none of my sympathies."

"Yes." Harry smirked. "That's it. You're everything I want in lieu of Sirius. Brilliant conclusion."

"Don't bother Harry. He bloody went and died because of you, and didn't even tell you about me until I was nearly killed in an explosion. You bloody killed me, and you know it, now bugger off before I take my revenge."

"Maybe you're right then, hmm? All that means is that he didn't care enough about you to live, no, he went and died for me. Not you. You and your brother must've been his big mistake."

So…I tackled him.

Harry is taller, and at least two stone heavier, but I am quite used to fighting after countless spats with my brother and Draco. I had little problem flipping him off me to the floor. I got in one good punch to his eye, breaking his glasses, but then he pushed me really hard into the desks and I cut my forehead open. Someone screamed at the blood, which seemed to finally get Lupin's idiot arse to pay attention. Draco tackles Harry in 'defense' of me (he just wanted to fight, of course), and they start rolling around, punching and cursing. I was in shock from the head hit, since it really rather hurt, and I felt myself get lifted up and thrown into a chair. Lupin yelled at me to stay my arse put, and then had to use his wand to separate the boys.

"Fifty points from both houses! I can't believe this! Harry, why didn't you just stun her? This is the whole point of this bloody class! What's wrong with all of you!"

"She hit him first!" Ron bellowed, red-faced. "Harry was just trying to defend himself!"

"He failed miserably." Draco sneered, gloating in the black eye he'd given Harry.

"He cut her bloody head open!" Pansy Parkinson looked mortified, and to my surprise, she took out a hankie to hold to my head. "He bloody shoved her into the desks! That's not self-defense! She's smaller and a girl!"

I normally would take offense to the whole 'girl' thing, but I knew saying shit might get me in trouble, so I tried to look as hurt as possible. I even let my lip quiver a bit.

"But he started it!" I whimpered. "He was so mean!"

"Class is dismissed! Everyone back to their towers, and ten points off if I see anyone in the halls within ten minutes! Get!" Lupin shouted, pushing a few people towards the door. "Potter, Malfoy, Black, STAY!"

Harry managed to whisper yet one more sentence to me, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Perhaps the fight had brought out the evil in him.

I was impressed.

"He didn't tell me about you? That should say exactly what he felt, hmm?"

I would've jumped up to sock him, but Lupin heard Harry with his crazy werewolf ears and stunned him while he forcibly held my shoulder.

"Kaitria Juliet, if you move from that seat, so help me…."

He didn't have to say more. I stayed seated, and put Pansy's hankie back to my head. She must've figured out that I have no interest in diddling her man. Draco sat next to me like he was concerned, but we both snuck grins at each other.

"Now, we shall see." Lupin threw in some powder to the fire. "Headmaster Dumbledore!"

"Yes?" His old head peered out at us, and he frowned. "Ah yes. Miss Granger came running to tell me about this. Miss Black. Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy."

We nodded at him, like idiotic robots.

Dumbledore sighed. "Let us get right down to it then. Miss Black, you tackled Mr. Potter, correct?"

"Yes, sir." I said, robot-like.

"Mr. Malfoy, you tackled Mr. Potter?"

"In defense of Kaitria, yes." Draco said, drawling.

"Defense of Kat...well, was Mr. Potter attacking Miss Black?" Dumbledore looked curiously at Lupin.

"It seemed so. But that's unlike Harry." Lupin looked very tired.

Draco and I both snorted at that. Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow at us.

"Something to say?"

"Yes." I said, coolly. "Potter and I were engaged in a verbal battle before my physical expression of fighting. He won it in such an insulting way that I simply lost my mind and had to show him exactly what I thought of it all. I'm sure if you had listened, you would have agreed that he deserved a good whack."

Draco nodded. "I was listening. I'm sure Potter would _never_ strike a girl, but it's interesting that he picked one to verbally fight with. He certainly seemed repentant upon wrestling _me_."

"That's not it! You…!" Harry sputtered, but one look from Dumbledore sent him back into a sullen state.

"Indeed." Dumbledore frowned, and looked at all three of us. "I will take forty points off of both houses due to this incident. I would thank you three to avoid such spats from this point on. It's a dreadful example to the other students, especially coming from such well-known names as yourselves."

I raised an eyebrow. Like anyone actually pays attention to me.

Potty was miffed. "Forty? There's two of them!"

"You're right. Another forty from Slytherin."

Just like that, he listens to Wonder-Boy! Draco and I were ready to protest, until we each remembered that more points could not be taken off, lest our house be in the negatives.

"I think that it's perfectly fair. However, I am going to take another ten off you Potter, because I would please ask you to remember that I am Headmaster here."

This made Draco and I grin.

"Professor Lupin, have you anything to add?"

Lupin sighed and looked us three over. "I want each of you to report to detention for the next three days."

"With you?" I asked, hopefully.

He scowled at me. "Absolutely not, Kaitria. You're not getting off that easy. I'm sending you each to your Heads of Houses for appropriate punishments there. I feel that they'll want to know why there are so many points missing."

"He hates me!" I shrieked. "I'd rather go to McGonagall! Send me there!"

"I'd rather go to Snape." Harry looked pale, and I wondered if McGonagall was a stickler for punishment. She certainly looked like she could be.

"I will not." Lupin was firm. "You will both report to Prof. Snape for three days and Harry will report to Prof. McGonagall. If either has a problem, they can take it up with me. Hopefully you'll never pull a stunt like that in my classroom again. Mr. Malfoy, escort Kat to Madame Pomfrey's. Harry, back to your dorms."

I wanted to slap Lupin. I really did. He looked at me with utter disgust, or disappointment, or something strange that I would never figure out. He didn't like me! Lupin didn't like me! Why? Was it the Slytherin thing? He used to spoil me!

Ugh.

Draco and I stormed out, both equally furious. We cursed out Gryffindors for a few seconds to make ourselves feel better, and got another ten points knocked off when the Hufflepuff prefect heard me.

The past three days...ugh. Snape didn't want us in detention, and sent us with Filch

instead. I had rather thought he would favor Draco, and keep us for something easy, but as soon as he heard how many points we lost, he literally grabbed our arms and tossed us at Filch.

Draco and I have suffered amazingly at the hands of that stupid man. He made us polish the portrait frames...do you have any idea how many grooves and crooks are in those designs? The portraits bitched too, if we missed a spot. They really have it in for us Slytherins. I was ready to wring that old nasty's neck. Draco nearly did, and then thought better of it. We strung Mrs. Norris to the stairs. Filch accused some firstie of doing it. It made us feel a little bit better.

In a strange turn of events, Draco added me to the Quidditch team as Chaser, after we spoke about it during our detentions. The second year they had was awful anyways, so Drake was eager to have him off.

Today at my first practice, Dennis Creevy (he's on the Gryffindor team) thought it would be funny to sneak on his broom and fire a Bludger at me. I responded by chasing him around, screaming about horrible things I would do to him until he fell off his broom crying with terror. McGonagall saw it and I lost twenty.

O yes, and another bad thing today. Snape gave me a zero because I put in mandrake roots first, rather than the horndrill syrup, and I missed a cup of water so the potion was too weak. It doesn't matter what order you put them in, so long as you add the right amounts, and the missing cup of water will still work, but Snape didn't acknowledge this, and gave me a zero. He even gave Harry more of a grade than me.

**September 22**

I decided to ask Draco for help in pissing off Harry. He got the brilliant idea that we all should put ugly scars on our heads, like we actually admired him, and declare it "I Love Harry Potter Day".

I found this hysterical. Blaise Zabini is a marvelous charmer, so we had him do it. I had to agree to write his Transfiguration essay, but it's hardly a bad bargain. Not only did he find charms for the scars so we could wipe them if a teacher saw, but he got the whole house in on it. He even had his sister in Germany send us a bunch of buttons and fake glasses from her shop. She made them overnight, and they all said things like "Potter sucks arse", "I've got a Harry one", "I'd rather do the Weasel" and other such minor insults.

The first years all demanded glasses, and I decided that I loved them. One of the really teeny girls, Daisy Wormwood, went through the box taping the glasses in the middle, completely her own idea. I let her sit with us older kids during last night's supper as a reward for her genius, and I thought she'd die with happiness.

We started it first class this morning. The littler ones were only to set theirs off in the halls. We sixth years were really the ones who had to start fireworks. I took charge and waited for an opportune moment to go.

McGonagall left for a few minutes when Flitwick needed to ask her something. "Watch them, Miss Granger. Thank you."

We only waited thirty seconds.

"Want your glasses?" Blaise asked, very nicely.

"Oh yeah, thank you." I put on my Potty glasses. I pulled my hair back into a tail, the cue for everyone to activate their charms. My scar came into being, and so did all everyone else's. They all put on their ugly glasses and activated the buttons.

Gryffindor was gasping, but there were definitely a few of them chuckling. Ron let out an angry yell, and knocked his book over.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione shouted. "Twenty points from Slytherin! Stop this, or I'll get the Professor!"

"I'll knock your bloody socks off, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"What?" Draco squinted at Ron through his ridiculous looking glasses. "Jealous, as usual? We can fix that. Do you want us to make a Weasley fan club too?"

Draco waved his wand and half of Slytherins' hair was bright red. I hadn't known about that, and I almost died laughing to see it.

Weasley tackled Draco to the floor, and proceeded to punch him with incredibly bad aim. Crabbe and Goyle then jumped on Weasley, but forgot to get Draco out of the way first. Draco was yelling and cussing from under the rumbling pile, but helpless.

I raised my wand to stun the boys long enough to get Draco out, but Hermione disarmed me.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, and off went my wand.

"You think this is funny, Black?" Harry snarled at me, coming closer with every step. "Insulting me like this?"

"Give me my wand Granger. Take a joke Harry. I'd absolutely adore it if you had a day of worshipping me!" I mockingly bowed. "It's I Love Harry Potter Day!"

Harry took my wand from Hermione. "I won't give it back to you."

"Do it or your friend will die at the hands of Malfoy's men." I gestured to the growing pile of boys, where an occasional flash of red hair was seen. "I can get them all off with a word."

"You think I don't have enough to deal with?"

"You ought to take it as a compliment."

"Sirius would hate this, you attacking for no reason."

"I haven't attacked you. Not like Bella did to my dad, you know, when you were too much of a arse bandit to stop her."

This time, he struck me and he struck hard. I hit the floor hard enough to actually knock out, which I am rather ashamed off. Fortunately, Blaise hid our glasses, scars and hair and incinerated them in the fire before Hermione came rushing in with McGonagall on her heels.

Pomfrey lectured me on not being so naughty, but she was very nice about it.

"Hm! Barely a month in and you've already been in here twice. You're just like your father!" She very nicely put an ointment on my head, closing up the cut that had reopened. She couldn't do much else, since it was mostly a big head bump, and I got a cold pack to put on it and chocolate.

When I left, McGonagall was roaring at Harry in one of the curtains for attacking a little girl. I smiled quite smugly, feeling justified in doing so, until Snape saw me. I don't know why he was there, but since he had some vials in his hands, I assumed he was on an errand for Pomfrey.

"Hello Professor." I grinned at him. "I suppose you heard. Please know that Potter hit me first this time."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and then I swear he had a tiny smile in his eyes.

"I know. Fifty points to Slytherin. Make sure he always hits first, Miss Black"

I sighed, feeling that the world was again a lovely place.

"Thank you sir."

**September 25**

**11:23am**

Hogsmeade. I haven't gone before, but I'm finally out of detentions. Snape got rid of them for me. I think I may get Harry to jump me more often. I wonder though, if it was really because his rooms are completely cleaned and organized because of me, and he simply had nothing else to torture me with.

The plan is to read romance novels all day in the adult bookstore. Ginny needs some passion in her life, since Dean is being a tool. She was fascinated by the homo-erotic ones I own, and I bought her one just to give her insight as to how men get it on.

Ginny learned a charm that turns regular underwear into g-strings. I was hooked immediately, and cast it on Ron when we passed the candy shop. I've never seen any Weasley get as red as he does.

**2:34pm**

Draco found Ginny and I gorging ourselves on the grass with candy and cigarettes. Disgusted, he made us toss the fags and invited us for butterbeer. Never one to turn down free things, I went and had to pull Ginny with.

Blaise sat in the booth behind us with a couple other blokes, and he was within Ginny's sights. Ginny kept looking at Blaise, and I couldn't blame her. Blaise looks incredibly sexy in Muggle clothes.

She kept whispering. "He's so pretty!"

I got sick of it.

"He's straight, he's single, and he's supposedly terrific in the sack."

Draco sneered at her. "Are you thinking of taking him up, Weasley?"

"Yes, yes I am. You sod off Malfoy." She turned to me, slightly red with excitement. "What shall I say? What's he like? Would flashing him be too forward?"

I rolled my eyes. "For Merlin's sake. He's perfectly normal. You go up there, and you say hello, how are you. You know what?" I handed her a cigarette. "Ask him for a light."

"I don't smoke except when I'm with you ….oooo….gotcha." Ginny immediately walked over and asked him as I'd instructed. Blaise, ever the chain-smoking gentleman, obliged her, and the two began an animated conversation about nothing.

"Huh. Is that why girls never have lighters?" Draco was fascinated. "You bloody conniving twats."

"Well, you blokes are stupid enough to go with it." I laughed.

"Well, good job for him then. He's getting laid tonight." Draco chuckled and waved Rosmerta over for two butterbeers. "You ought to lay me. It wouldn't be fair if he gets some and I don't."

"Get Pansy to do it."

"Eeeeewww." Draco winced. "She bites on inappropriate timing. It's dreadful. Plus she's a dreadful faker….o my god. Look."

Ginevra Molly Weasley, Gryffindor princess, was astride Blaise Zabini, snogging for England without even taking a breath.

I whistled and whooped loudly, but they didn't stop. They just flashed me the hand.

AN: This is fun. If I get any complaints about cigarettes, I'll come to your house and blow one right in your face. Get over it. Review.


	4. Those Deceitful Slytherins

**October 1**

**9:34am**

Pansy went and plaited my hair into two tails. I told her she was ridiculous.

"But at least you'll be the prettiest one on the field." She was excited.

"So?" I rolled my eyes and put on my sports bra. "No one looks at your face!"

"The other houses always look to see which girls are the prettiest, even when they're sweaty. And now we Slytherins actually have a decent looking girl on the team. Before, we just had Millicent." Pansy shuddered. "Ick."

Harry watched Slytherin fly out, and his confidence soared. Malfoy was still the Seeker, and that was always a good thing. Harry could easily beat Malfoy to a Snitch. He'd done it countless times before.

"Hey look! They've got the Black girl!"

Harry blanched for a second, wondering if she should be nervous, and then began to laugh when he saw her pale, terrified face. There was absolutely no way she'd be able to play in that condition; what on earth were they thinking.

Of course, Sirius had been a killer Quidditch player once. Harry doubted that Kat had inherited much of it, since she looked positively ill. There was a slight chance though, in spite of it all, that Kat could make some sort of decent game.

Maybe.

Nah.

Harry sighed, and adjusted himself. There was time to figure it out.

Hooch blew the whistle, and Harry watched Ginny fly for the Quaffle. Blaise Zabini was doing the megaphone, and had a sense of humor to go with it.

That in itself was surprising.

"And Weasley goes for the Quaffle, snatches it right out of Black's grasp! Weasley passes to Morgan, and Morgan sails straight for the hoops! Slytherin Chaser Parker trying to give a chase, and he is failing miserably...who the bloody hell made him a Chaser?"

"Zabini!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry...Morgan aims for the hoops, he's ready to score, and OH! THERE GOES GOYLE WITH A SUPERB HIT! MORGAN IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT...I hope he breaks his neck..."

"Zabini!" Snape growled.

"You do too sir...and there goes Crabbe with another shot, and AH! WEASLEY DODGES IT! WEASLEY PASSES IT TO NATHAN, let's hope he's better at this than Morgan was...Nathan dodges a sweep from Malfoy, flying towards Slytherin goal, ready for the throw...AND TAYLOR BLOCKS IT! GRYFFINDOR FAILS TO SCORE AND SLYTHERIN HAS POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE!"

"No!" Ginny shouted, watching Millicent fly away with the Quaffle.

"Ignore it and chase her!" Harry roared, turning on his broom for a better look. "GET HER GINNY, GO!"

"AND THERE GOES MILLICENT BULSTRODE WITH THE QUAFFLE, MAKES A CLEAN PASS TO PARKER...INTERCEPTED BY WEASLEY! WEASLEY'S DOING A REVERSE, FLIES FOR THE GOAL, DODGES A BLUDGER AND PASSES BACK TO NATHAN. NATHAN'S PASSES BACK TO WEASLEY, AND A GAME OF HOT POTATO IS GOING ON! Go for it Parker!...AND INTERCEPTED BY PARKER! WAY TO GO ADONIS! PARKER'S ZOOMING FOR GOAL...AND TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!"

The screams from Slytherin nearly drowned out Blaise, and Harry couldn't hear much else after that. He flew out of the way of a random Bludger and started scanning for Snitch. Nothing yet. Malfoy was sitting there, glaring at him.

Harry glared back. He would win the game, of course. But that didn't mean he couldn't rub it in.

"Gryffindor Beaters!" He yelled at Dennis Creevy and Michael Cabeza. "Send those Bludgers flying!"

The boys flew off to attempt Harry's order, and Harry leaned back in his broom. This wasn't too bad. They'd lost a Chaser, but Ginny and Corbin Nathan were doing pretty well in spite of it. It was pretty even, since Black was still sitting and looking terrified. She had barely moved except to dodge Bludgers. Really the teams were even if only two Chasers from Slytherin were working.

Excellent.

"WEASLEY HAS POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE, SHE'S ZOOMING IN CIRCLES...What is that stupid girl doing...sorry Professor...and TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!...BULSTRODE HAS THE QUAFFLE RIGHT THERE...AND INTERCEPTED BY NATHAN! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Blaise began cursing so violently, that both McGonagall and Snape smacked him on the head.

"Ten points!" McGonagall roared.

Blaise yanked the microphone back, glaring at her. "SLYTHERIN, IF YOU DON'T GET INTO SHAPE..."

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BLOODY HEADS OFF!" Taylor shouted at his team. "Get your arses into gear now...Black! what the bloody hell is your problem? Move!"

Kat was clutching to her broom, absolutely terrified. Taylor continued to scream at his teammates as Gryffindor scored another two goals, and Harry watched Kat grow paler. .

Blaise was cursing so badly at his house that McGonagall had pulled the microphone away from him again, and taken off another ten points. Snape was furious, and Harry thought he saw him swear with Blaise.

Slytherin was screaming insults at Gryffindor, and Gryffindor was responding in kind.

Ron was looking a bit peaky, but not too much now that Slytherin had failed to get the Quaffle even close to the goal. That was good. At least Ron wouldn't pass out.

Once Blaise had calmed, he got the microphone back. "And Gryffindor is ahead, fifty to twenty and I cannot stand my house. I hate you all...get your bums in gear, now! Weasley takes the Quaffle, and passes to Nathan, Nathan takes a shot at goal...TAYLOR BLOCKS IT! WAY TO GO SLYTHERIN!"

Gryffindor began booing and moaning loudly, and Slytherin began to scream and waved green flags in the air.

Slytherin scored one more time, and by 11:30, Gryffindor was ahead seventy to thirty. Very good. Now all Harry had to do was catch the Snitch, and they were off free.

Slytherin was faltering in their flying abilities, and swearing at each other. Taylor had not stopped screaming at his team, and his voice got raspier as every second passed. Malfoy was yelling at Kat, telling her to move, but she still had not budged.

"BLACK, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUM INTO GEAR, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD FROM IT'S SHOULDERS!" Draco shouted at her.

Then, Snape did something that surprised nearly everyone, players and fans alike, into a strange silence.

"Dammit, KAITRIA BLACK! IF YOU DON'T START MOVING I WILL HAVE YOU IN DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" Snape roared into the microphone.

That seemed to do the trick, for Kat turned red, flipped him off and then went into action. The sight caused Slytherin to erupt into cheers for their head of house, who turned bright pink.

Harry then realized that Slytherin had done it all on purpose, for Kat was immediately recovered. He was furious at falling for it, and swore loudly at his teammates for help, terrified of what sort of stunt Kat was about to pull.

Ginny set up for another shot at the goalposts, and it happened. Kat shot up from underneath, and intercepted the Quaffle mid-shot.

The screams from Slytherin rose louder, and even teachers were even screaming. The whole crowd, including a slightly embarrassed Snape, had suddenly figured out that Kat had played scared on purpose. Harry watched motionless for a few seconds as Kat flew with a skill and speed unmatched by any Hogwarts player he'd ever seen. She dodged every player that tried to block her, flew upside-down on the broom to avoid a Bludger, and actually flew past a confused Ron to throw the Quaffle straight into the goalpost.

"RON!" Harry bellowed. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM!"

Ron helplessly swung at Kat, but missed by a mile, for she had already flown back to her side of the field. She stuck out her tongue at Harry and waggled it.

"BLACK SCORES! THAT'S FORTY FOR SLYTHERIN...WAY TO GO KAT!"

Harry was dumbfounded by what had just happened, and a sudden despair filled him as he realized that they may not be able to win the game after all.

"Bugger."

Slytherin seemed to perk up right after that. Millicent sent two shots past Ron, and Taylor proceeded to block every other shot that Gryffindor attempted to get. Kat became the middle-man, retrieving passes at impossible angles and scoring on Ron enough to make him scream with frustration. Once they had a decent lead, she began to fly around the Gryffindors just close enough to distract them. She actually got close enough to Creevy that he fell off his broom in a panic, causing all of Gryffindor to scream in despair and Slytherin to scream with delight.

Harry was attempting to fly around and shout assistance, but he was useless. With Dennis gone, there was nowhere for the Bludgers to be sent except under the control of the Slytherins. The Gryffindors had no choice but to fly wildly out of the way.

"Weasley has the ball, passes to Nathan...Nathan flies under Bulstrode, barely missed her leg...passes back to Weasley, attempts to dodge a Bludger...OH! SHE MISSES IT! WHAT A CLOSE SHOT, she almost went to the ground...TRY AGAIN CRABBE..."

"Zabini!" McGonagall roared. "Enough!"

"I'm a Slytherin, I'm just doing my job...BLACK INTERCEPTS IT FROM WEASLEY! SHE'S FLYING FOR THE GOAL...AND IT'S IN! WEASLEY MISSES BY A MILE AND THE QUAFFLE GOES RIGHT THROUGH HIS FINGERS! THAT'S ONE SEVENTY- SEVENTY! GET THE SNITCH MALFOY!"

It was then that Harry saw the Snitch. It was fluttering just over Taylor's head, not moving. Harry took off like a shot, leaning as far as he could. Unfortunately, Malfoy had also seen the Snitch, and was also off like a shot. Malfoy was about fifty feet closer to the Snitch, and was at the spot before Harry. Fortunately, the Snitch then proceeded to fly straight for the ground.

Malfoy went after it, and so did Harry. The two were soon neck to neck, and both gritted their teeth. Harry reached out for the Snitch, knowing he'd won. He'd won the game. His fingers closed...

...around nothing. Harry snapped open his eyes, and his jaw dropped. Malfoy had beat him to the Snitch by several inches, and was currently holding his prize high in the air, shouting.

Harry quickly pulled up on his broom to avoid colliding with the ground, and then came to a screeching halt, feeling dead.

He'd missed it. For the first time ever, he had missed the Snitch to Slytherin…to Malfoy.

Malfoy had beaten him to the Snitch. It was no one's fault...Malfoy had simply beaten him. Harry would've preferred it if someone had at least cheated, but no. It was fair. Malfoy had gotten it. Slytherin had won. Harry had lost a game.

Gryffindor was moaning loudly, and many were even crying. Ginny was brushing away tears with one fist, and Dennis Creevy looked up to them with watery eyes.

Harry slowly sank to the ground, utterly dejected. Ron came to him and put an arm around his shoulder, but Harry barely noticed. He'd lost, and he was numb with confusion.

However, one particular scream woke Harry from his daze. Kat had jumped onto Draco's back, and was screaming to the sky, a look of pure rapture on her face. Most of Slytherin was in a pile around the team, all of them shouting and laughing in their excitement.

"Look at that." Hermione snapped, hands on her hips. "Gloating."

For some reason, Harry felt compelled to defend them. After all, he now knew what it was like to lose to your enemy. "We would've too."

Ron's eyes popped. "I can't believe you! You're siding with them? Come now Harry...they must've cheated."

Harry knew it wasn't true, but said nothing. He had no energy.

When the team went back to the lockers, Harry didn't even bother to give them a talk. He just went to the showers and let the hot water engulf him. He shut his eyes and then slammed a fist into the wall.

It was all Kat's fault. If she weren't on the team...somehow Gryffindor would've won. Harry would've gotten the Snitch.

Surely.

**8:37pm**

It was really quite fortunate that Taylor had instructed me to act like I was scared, for I really was. I think it was a lovely trick, and it helped us seal the game. Supposedly Slytherin hasn't won a game against Gryffindor since Harry joined the team in his first year. That's a long bloody time to be losing, and I was glad that we won.

His face was priceless.

I scored plenty of times, as I'm not at all bad on a broom. I'm really quite pleased with myself. Harry did not stop giving me looks the rest of the day in the halls, and once I mooned him, he buggered off to go sulk somewhere else.

There's a huge party in the Slytherin common room. A few of the richer kids smuggled in a bunch of "butterbeer" and different sweets. There's a whole lot of noise, and I'm incredibly cheerful. We had to control the littler kids from tasting the fake butterbeer, but after that incident, it's going quite well.

Slytherins aren't nearly so bad, you know. Some of them are, but most of us simply have more of a temper than everyone else.

**8:45pm**

McGonagall found out about our party, and threw a fit. She tried to kick us all out but Snape stopped her. He was looking quite smug about our victory, which just infuriated the old woman even more. Dumbledore had to step in and tell McGonagall it was alright, or she might've thrown us out the window.

She sent a glare right at Malfoy when she left, as though he should die for getting the Snitch. I just laughed loudly, and I know she heard.

I decided to go and try to make a peace offering with Snape, since he was in such a good mood. I brought some cakes and beer, and knocked cheerily on Snape's door.

"Who is it," Snape barked. "What in hell do you want?"

"It's me Professor!" I said brightly. I waltzed on in and dumped my offerings on his desk.

He scowled at me. "Black."

"I wanted to thank you for yelling at me and scaring the bloody hell out of me. It gave me more adrenaline. We won the game because of you. Thanks a lot sir." I shook his hand vigorously

Snape blinked, and I left him there. I'm sure he was quite confused.

**October 2**

**12:27am**

Party's over. Crabbe and Goyle started a brawl over who would get the last Cobble Cake. Snape had to come up and break them up, and then he took off fifty points for idiocy.

We're all incredibly angry with them. Draco yelled at them for a solid ten minutes, absolutely furious that he couldn't party anymore. Some of the more studious ones were angry over the points, but I shouted them down for being morons.

It's really no big deal. I simply slipped on down to the kitchens for more Cobble Cakes, and gave both the giant lugs a good armful. I'm trying to get them to favor me over Draco, just in case I need bodyguards if someone here decides to finally attack and kill me.

My brithday is coming soon. I'll be officially fifteen. I haven't yet told anyone this, because I don't want them to know I'm still only fourteen. It's quite embarrassing.

Oh dear. I suppose I'll have to go see Rob. It won't make a difference to him, but it won't feel right without him. It'll be my first birthday without my twin. I'll have to owl Dumbledore and ask him to get a pass to St. Mungo's or something. Maybe Nympho can come take me. She'd love an excuse to see Remus.


	5. Denial Is A Bitch

**October 5**

**2:34pm**

I am furious. I am enraged. I screamed, I cursed, I threw things and then I stormed to my room and locked the door, and I am not coming out. I fucking refuse. They're all a bunch of lying, scheming, evil bastards! Liars! Cheaters! Evil arsehole!

HARRY POTTER!

Harry fucking Potter! Harry! This is NOT happening to me! I cannot believe this! My god, it was bad enough that the Hat told me my real twin was a Gryffindor, but Harry Potter? It just had to be him, didn't it? Damnit it all to hell, I am pissed off!

I am confounded. I am devastated. I am grieved. I would have preferred Neville Longbottom, but no.

Dumbledore was waiting in his office for me, looking a bit mischievous. "Have a seat."

I was actually thinking he would yell at me for some misbehavior that I had overlooked. I was apprehensive about the whole thing, but wanted some candy. I helped myself to his candy bowl.

"Alright...Kaitria."

Ugh. I hate it when people use my full name. I crossed my eyes and waggled my tongue.

"Yes, sir."

"I've been considering the possibility that if Prof. Snape knew of your relation to him; the two of you may be able to get along. I think it's important for family to stick together, at any rate. In fact, I know it is. So I shall tell you your twin's identity, and perhaps you can have that relationship as well. I will also be informing each of your relatives of their connection to you. Really, I think I've kept too many secrets from all three of you."

I didn't like the way he said 'that relationship'.

I think I knew what he was going to say before he said it. I've just been in denial. I'm much smarter than I think I am.

"Go ahead, sir."

"Miss Black, it is highly against the rules, but I am aware of the flask you keep on your leg. You may want to have a nip or two."

I blinked. This had to be bad if he was letting me drink instead of confiscating the flask.

"I gave your brother to a couple who had recently lost their baby. After placing your brother under a glamour charm, the couple took him as their own, both to hide the loss of their child and to protect your brother's true identity. The couple was killed before the baby was two. He was placed with relatives for safekeeping. He has grown not knowing his real identity, nor knowing that the face he sees every day in the mirror is not his."

I felt my eyes popping.

No.

"Don't say it..." I whispered, but Dumbledore didn't hear me.

"Your biological twin is Harry Potter."

I'm not sure what happened, but somehow I ended up back in my room. I'm sick with fury. I can't believe this. Why did he tell me? My dreams are utterly shattered.

I'm going to go drown myself now.

**3:47pm**

Draco knocked on the door and asked if I was going to emerge at some point. I told him to shove it up his arse.

**4:17pm**

Maybe there's way to change bloodlines.

**4:19pm**

That's as likely as Dumbledore making a mistake.

**4:56pm**

He might have made a mistake, he's getting old. Dumbledore might've misspoken or something.

**5:57pm**

I think I'm just full of shit and I should get over myself.

**October 6**

**10:23am**

I've noticed something interesting about Harry, now that I sort of pay attention to him. In Potions Class, that's when I really was watching him. I was looking for some sort of action or look that I could connect with either myself, my brother or my dad. I didn't really see anything. I just see Potter.

"We will be brewing the Draught of Awakening. It's used to revive comatose patients. The ingredients and method are incredibly important. Make sure you pay attention, or you can easily brew a potion to cause the subject never to sleep again, which would eventually kill them. The usual matters apply. You have one hour. Begin."

I wasn't very stressed out. Potions are quite easy for me. I just like to plague Snape.

I was partnered with Blaise, which proved to be helpful. We worked in silence, he gathered and measured ingredients and I prepared them. I also had to mix them properly, which is often the most difficult part.

Ten minutes went by, and I was feeling a bit more relaxed. Our potion was a light green, as it was supposed to be. A few cauldrons were dark green, and spitting. I watched Snape tell them off, and felt a bit smug.

Twenty minutes later, Blaise and I were already halfway done with the potion, and both of us were working a little more easily. The beginning stress was gone, and we had gotten halfway there with no problems.

Snape walked past our potion, and sneered at it. That was good enough for me. Sneers mean that there's nothing for him to yell at.

"Potter." He hissed, stopping in front of Wonder-Boy's desk. "Do you call this a potion?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said, tightly.

"This..." Snape pointed his wand at the cauldron. "...is little better than cement. Please read line three for me."

I watched Harry scan the blackboard, and then I smiled quite nastily at him. He'd forgotten to add the half cup of water. He'd proceeded straight through steps four and five without it.

"I'm sorry, sir. I forgot..." Harry began, but Snape cut him off with a sharp hand motion.

"I know perfectly well you forgot." Snape snarled. "This is useless, and you will get a zero unless you can do it right." Snape waved his wand and the mess of a potion disappeared. "Do it again, and ten points off for wasting my time."

I heard Draco snort from behind me, as did Blaise. I didn't, mostly because I was feeling too mixed about Harry to laugh at him.

Harry looked upset. His eyes were blazing and his cheeks were red, but he was calm enough to begin his potion again. He felt me staring at him, and snapped his eyes to meet mine. I looked into his eyes, trying to find something in them that I could connect with.

Harry looked away, anger gone. He just looked worn out now.

He looked much thinner, I noticed. He'd been eating less at mealtimes. His glasses almost masked the circle under his eyes. I'd watched him play around with his food, barely eating anything. He barely spoke to anyone, and just let them laugh around him.

Either it's the Quidditch game, or something else happened. I mused on the possibilities, watching the tired boy work. I felt for him, slightly. Not enough to tell him that he had yet again forgotten the water, but enough that I was ready to help if he collapsed from exhaustion.

Ugh.

Amazing.

Knowing that someone's related to you completely changes your feelings for them.

**10:27am**

Anyone else in my house would ignore him and be perfectly okay with it. Why do I have to be the weird one who cares?

**October 7**

**2:34pm**

Got twenty points taken off for binging on Cauldron and Cobble Cakes during Transfiguration.

Offered one to McGonagall, and got another five points off for cheek.

**3:50pm**

Got sent to Dumbledore's office from Charms. Why? Because my Blazing Charm accidentally went off wrong, and set Hermione's hair on fire. She's quite alright, but does anyone care? No!

My whole house cheered because they thought I'd done it on purpose, and I really hadn't. It got me twenty points off and sent to the Headmaster, because Flitwick also assumed I'd done it on purpose. Bastard.

I should've sent it at Weasley. I think he'd look pretty on fire.

**3:59pm**

Dumbledore told me that Snape was just as awful at Charms as I was, so I shouldn't feel too badly. He gave me twenty points back for _not _doing it on purpose.

I didn't tell him that I was amused by the proceedings, actually. Hermione's got plenty of hair to spare. Burning some off won't kill her. He offered me a few blood lollipops. I accepted them, and he laughed. Dumbledore must've thought I was going to play some pranks on people with them.

I was actually planning on eating them. I'm well aware that it's disturbing, but I don't care.

**4:12pm**

Yuck.

I am definitely not a vampire.

**4:23pm**

Fortunately, Ginny knew a charm that turned the lollipops into cherry. So it's not a complete waste of candy.

When Harry and Ron walked by, they looked very taken aback by our snack. So I let a bit of red drool come down my chin, and waggled my very red tongue at them. Snape saw me, and I got ten points off for idiocy. Go figure.

**October 8**

**1:56pm**

Problem. Very big problem.

I've smashed my bloody broomstick!

Another Quidditch game, against Ravenclaw. We won of course, but towards the end of the game a Bludger knocked into my head. I wasn't totally knocked out, but I was dizzy.

I tried to fly closer to the ground, but ended up leaning forward. Of course, my broom flies forward and I went shooting off of it to the ground. The broom kept going and landed right in the Whomping Willow.

That tree has a thing for Nimbus 2000 brooms. It smashed Harry's years ago, in an accident quite similar to my own. Seems to run in the family. I wasn't too badly hurt, just stunned, and I just cursed when I saw it eat my broom.

Without a broom, I can't play and I haven't any money, at least, Andromeda will not give me enough of an allowance to buy a whole new broomstick. She'll no doubt assume I smashed it on purpose, like I did two years ago when that broom came out. I hated my Cleansweep.

Fortunately, no more games until spring. So we're okay for the time being. But the question is, how am I going to get a new broom by spring?

I can't believe this. I'm going to my room to pout. I refuse to even have a beer with the team. I'm furious.

**2:19pm**

A lovely black lump has sprouted from my cheek. It's quite tender.

**2:23pm**

I have to pee.

**2:24pm**

Blaise's in my bathroom. How the heck did he get in there? He says he's in the tub, he'll be out shortly.

Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee...

**2:28pm**

All the toilets in here were blocked with drunken girls vomiting. Had to run to use Myrtle's bathroom, since it was the closest.

Myrtle threw a fit, and splashed me with an incredible amount of toilet water. I responded by mooning her.

She fainted. I didn't even know ghosts could faint.

**4:44pm**

Drinking tropical punch. Winky mixed it for me, when I asked her. She was more than happy to do something for a Black. I guess she's got this thing with serving evil pureblood families.

She cried and begged me to keep her. I told her to ask Dumbledore about it, since I don't mind.

She makes a mean punch though. Yummy. It's staying cold too.

**5:22pm**

I now have a house elf.

**6:34pm**

Blaise just emerged from my tub. Can you believe it? He said he fell asleep, and I almost believe him. There are rings under his eyes, and he looks a bit dazed. He must have been drinking a ridiculous amount for that to happen.

I had Draco come up and kick his ass for me..


	6. Damn Weasley & His Big Mouth

**October 10**

**8:32am**

Chased Ginny through the halls when she took my lollipop. Ran into several people, and then came to a screeching halt when I collided with Lupin.

The poor man went straight to the ground, and I landed on top of him. I didn't mind. He's got a lovely chest area. A bit soft, but not bad for an old guy.

I finally got my brain back when Lupin shoved me off him, and then I apologized. Ginny took most of the blame, and faked tears. The only reason she pulled that off was because she was trying so desperately not to laugh.

We each got ten points off, but Lupin did ask me if I was all right. It's really the first direct sentence he's said to me that showed some concern for my welfare.

**10:12am**

McGonagall told me to stay after class.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Miss Black, the staff has been informed of your relationship with Professor Snape. He has not heard, however. I would suggest you do not tell him until the Headmaster has."

That was it? Tell me something I don't know, McGonagall!

All I said to her face was "Yes Prof."

"We also know that Harry is your twin. I would suggest you also say nothing to him for the time being."

"I wasn't planning on it, Prof."

"Good." McGonagall sighed, wearily, and then waved me off. "Here's a pass. You may go."

I wasn't ready to go. I had one more question. "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Black?"

"Do you have any idea as to why I was put in Slytherin?" I wasn't expecting her to know, but I could at least ask. Maybe it had been a plot.

McGonagall looked quite surprised, and then rubbed at her temple. "No, Miss Black, I do not know why the Hat put you into Slytherin. You have a tendency for trouble and you're a pureblood. Other than that, I don't see why you were put there rather than…well….Gryffindor."

"Harry had a tendency for trouble and he's a pureblood. But he's in Gryffindor."

"I know that. I tell you again, I know not why you are in Slytherin. But I will say that you are by far the most unique one I have ever met."

"Okay." I was disappointed, but what had I expected?

So now the staff knows. That's great. Watch them come down even harder on me, just because I hate Wonder-Boy.

**11:23am**

Outside Herbology.

Draco - "Hey Katie?"

Me - "Yeah?"

Draco - "Want to have a fuck in the prefect's bathroom?"

Me - "Absolutely not."

Pervert.

**2:34pm**

Hagrid made us work with hippogriffs, and I hate hippogriffs. I know that's where Vati got Buckbeak several years before, and I hated that thing. He always tried to bite me.

"Last time he took my arm off!" Draco snarled, glaring at Hagrid. "How can Dumbledore do this?"

"Yeah, well, Daddy's not here to rescue you this time Malfoy." Ron sneered at him.

Draco was cool about it. He just sneered right back.

"At least Daddy can rescue me from a twenty year old wardrobe, Weasel."

Ron's pants were a bit patched up, but not too bad. He got really red in the face, and Harry had to hold him back. I was actually disappointed. Ron and Draco ought to just get it out of their systems and knock each other around until they kiss and make up

Oh the noble Potter...I can't stand that kid.

**October 12**

**12:46pm**

I was in a strange mood this morning. I felt mischievous, and wanted some Snape attention. So…I did something bad.

We were chopping ingredients for a potion that is to be brewed tomorrow. I was paired with Neville, for I wanted to try and give him a hand. I was quite bored, so I decided to knock things around a bit.

Snape was walking around, inspecting our progress. Neville left our knife tilting on the edge of the table, and Snape knocked it over with one of his robe billows. Of course, this pissed off Snape immensely, for anything that falls on the floor and messes it is an immediate ten points off.

Quickly, I decided to distract him.

"Ten points from Snape!" I shouted then, randomly..

Dead silence. Snape turned to me, a look of utter shock on his face. "Ten points from you, and detention." He hissed then, a little off on the tone.

I'm sure I'd knocked the senses out of him. So I decided to do it again. Snape began firing off random questions about plants during our chopping, which was intended to distract us from both.

"Black, what are the magical properties of wormwood?" He was harsh, wanting me to fire back just as quickly.

"Huh?" I jumped as though startled, and down went my tub of boiling clam juice.

Several people shouted, and attempted to get out of the way of the bubbling stuff.

"Surf's up sir!" I shouted, jumping onto my desk. "Ride, Sally, ride!"

"Black!" Snape roared, waving his wand and clearing up the boiling mess. "You have burned a hole into my floor and have desecrated my desk by placing your foot on it. Thirty points, and report for detention tonight!"

"Sure, sir." I said, jumping down from my desk, trying to look repentant.

On the way to Divination, I passed by Lupin. He was looking a bit peaky, due to the full moon no doubt. I was still feeling odd, so I shouted my thoughts.

"Ten points to Lupin for a sexy bum!" I shouted. I took off like a bullet to the classroom, choking on my laughter the whole time.

Neville just passed me a chocolate frog and a note.

"Thanks for distracting him from the knife."

Aw...I feel bad now, I had totally forgotten that the knife was Neville's fault. Oh well. I never let the truth get in the way of some flattery. Like now.

**8:32pm**

At dinner, I conjured a bra under Snape's robes. It was supposed to be concealed under the robes, so only I would have the pleasure of seeing his face go nuts.

Something went wrong, as all my Charms do, and the entire top half of his body went bare, save the bra.

The whole school burst out laughing, and Snape tore out of there like his pants were on fire.

Oh, do I feel smug.

**9:43pm**

Harry walked up to me when I left the Great Hall.

"Was that you who pranked Snape?"

"Yeah."

Harry sighed. "I know you probably could care less, but don't embarrass him so publicly, alright? I mean, I've been in a Pensieve of his, and he's been through a lot. So...keep it more private."

I snorted. "I'm the last person that would listen to a lecture from you."

"I know you hate him." Harry was almost pleading. "But just...keep it private next time."

So I cast the charm again. This time things went smoothly, and Harry ran off to the nearest loo with a look of utter shock on his face.

Hardy-har-har.

**9:47pm**

What did Harry see in that pensieve?

**October 13**

**2:34pm**

Dumbledore has just informed me that he plans to tell both Snape and Harry about our relationship sometimes this week. He thinks it's important we put our differences aside and become some sort of allies, and he's feeling guilty that Harry and I don't have parents.

This is why I hate Gryffindors. They feel too much.

**October 13**

**4:15pm**

Today is my fake birthday. Robbie's and mine, anyways. No one knows this. Andromeda sent me a package of yummies and books. Tonks, my ever amazing cousin, sent me a Nimbus 2001, and her letter threatened me with bodily harm if I told Andee where it came from. I also owe her a huge favor for getting it, and Merlin only knows what she'll come up with.

I'm depressed. Now that I know this isn't my real birthday, I'm sad. I mean, I knew I had a different birthday, but now I know it's Harry's and I'm mad. Plus, Robbie's not here and I wasn't able to score a way to get out to see him.

I have successfully convinced Peeves to 'spice up' McGonagall's wardrobe. I told him that purple and yellow were very lovely. It made me feel better.

**4:32pm**

I have been disowned by the Slytherins. I've lost them one hundred and fifty points, and now no one speaks to me.

**5:15pm**

I forgot that I had also convinced Peeves to redecorate Snape's wardrobe. Apparently he just now found it.

**5:43pm**

Discovered that we are actually two hundred and fifty points gone. Puts us at negative 5.

Waiting for the wave of hatred to come at my door.

**6:13pm**

Draco Malfoy banged down my door and proceeded to yell at me. He then took another ten points off for my idiocy. I thought it was rather stupid of him, and said so, so then he gave me detention. Now I really hate him.

So much for my new best friends. Looks like I'm done with Slytherin.

**6:23pm**

Great. Snape took off another hundred when he discovered it was me who'd told Peeves to have some fun.

I've never had so many screams of hatred directed at me before.

I hate being me.

Happy birthday Kat. No one remembered except Andee and Tonks. Lovely.

**October 14**

**1:31pm**

Well, Dumbledore spilled the beans. I at first refused to admit to it, but he promised to restore two hundred points if I'd be there to confirm his story without behaving very badly . So…I got prettied up and went to his office to face the music.

I brought along a fag and Dumbledore didn't yell at me. Snape and Harry looked at it, then at me, and then looked very uncomfortable. I don't think they knew just how bad this was going to be.

Snape looked completely unfazed. I knew that he knew, that bastard. It was only when he got told about Harry that he started to look ill. I swear I saw green in his cheeks. Harry just teared up, and then fell onto the black sofa that Dumbledore has. Both were convinced when Dumbledore got them to look in his pensieve so that they could witness Harry being glamoured up and handed to the Potters.

I was rather uncomfortable, for I felt partially responsible, though it's not my fault at all that they were ignorant. They looked even more angry, shocked and hurt when I admitted that I'd already known. Once Snape stood up to glare at me, I panicked and ran away. I was scared he'd post-abort me.

Now, I'm not going to acknowledge the family lines. I've been keeping quiet my whole life, and I'm not going to change that anytime soon. Both the boys got a Silencing spell put on them so that they can't cry about it in their sleep and scare the whole school. So they must deal with their shock in private, which will be hard for Harry since he can't tell his nasty little friends.

Today was an unusual day. Dumbledore told the boys real early in the morning, so Harry was actually absent. He went straight to the infirmary and was being treated for shock. Snape managed to teach our potions class, but he would not even look at me. He spent the period staring at notes on his desk, rather than lecturing anyone. he just threw up directions and we followed them.

I enjoyed it immensely. I completed the assignment in an hour and was gone to screw around for the rest of the period.

Vati would have enjoyed this. I'm sure he would have laughed just as loudly as I did when I went to Pomfrey for some sleeping potions and heard Harry vomiting. Well, okay, he wouldn't have laughed at Harry. But he would've laughed at Snape. Robbie would've thought Harry's illness was funny.

Ah. I nearly forgot to mention the interesting DADA class I had. All the Slytherins hate me now because of the points I've gotten taken away now. Not only have I managed to turn the Slytherin House into a joke, but I haven't shown one hint of repentance. This causes my entire house to ignore me. So I decided that I may as well have some fun with it. Since Dumbledore gave me two hundred back, and had promised to restore the rest that night, I found myself feeling very daring.

I dropped my quill to the floor as Lupin was walking by my table, and groped his arse on my way back up. No reason. Just felt like it. After all, it's not like I've got anything to lose anymore.

There were several gasps, and I just giggled.

Moony turned red, bright red, and said very quietly. "Detention."

There were lots of whispers and smothered giggles. I just grinned and went back to my essay.

**2:22pm**

We've just been informed that Slytherin will be playing Ravenclaw in one last Quidditch game tomorrow, for a tiebreaker. I'm incredibly irritated, for I thought this was over and done with.

Out to the field we go for practice. I'm feeling quite lovely, seeing my new broom. Yay!

**3:34pm**

Draco's been hit with both Bludgers. He's in the infirmary now, and we're waiting for him to wake up. Stupid prat. How do you get hit by both Bludgers? At practice?

I screamed at Crabbe and Goyle until they looked near tears.

**3:46pm**

I'm going to be Seeker for tomorrow's game, since I'm far lighter than Thomas Maccabee is. He used to play, but quit. He's taking my place as Chaser.

Draco better wake up. I can't Seek to save my life.

**4:13pm**

Draco's not waking up. I'm definitely Seeker for tomorrow.

**October 15**

**8:57am**

Draco's still not awake. I tried cold water, jumping on him, kissing him and screaming, but nothing worked. When Madam Pomfrey came in to find me humping him, she threw me out, in spite of my assurances that it was for the good of the team.

I don't want to be a Seeker. I don't want to be a Seeker.

**2:34pm**

It went rather well; I won the game.

Here's what happened:

The game had been going on for about an hour already. I'd seen the Snitch several times, but neither Grappet (the Ravenclaw Seeker) nor myself could quite grab it. We both suck.

I was hovering towards the Hufflepuff section of the arena, scanning like my life depended on it. I finally caught sight of the bloody thing by the Slytherin goalposts, and I went tearing after it. Unfortunately, Grappet saw it too.

We went sailing after it, and the Snitch went under the stands. So naturally, we followed. It was an incredibly tight fit, and I kept shoving him and he did likewise. It was nearly impossible to get through the thing.

We emerged under the Slytherin area, and a Bludger came flying at us, making me swerve to the left, and him to the right. We circled round and went for the Snitch.

It sailed straight into the air, and we went up and up...and then that same stupid Bludger came from behind Grappet and smashed into his head. He was almost completely vertical, and so he smashed into me, unconscious. The force stunned me, and then I realized Grappet was out for the count. I reached for the Snitch and barely grasped it before I finally gave in to the dizziness.

I still had a hold on the Snitch, for I trapped it in my sleeve like the great Quidditch players do, so that I could fall down without dropping it. We didn't crash hard, for someone cast a spell to keep us from killing ourselves on impact. The whistle blew when the Snitch couldn't be found, and when it was discovered we'd won, I heard all of my house screaming in glee. I went back to sleep, and woke up in the infirmary by Harry, who looked mildly amused at the lump on my head.

Wonder-Boy hasn't recovered from figuring out his parentage. I wonder how long he'll stay in there.

According to Ginny, Lupin stood up and cast some sort of spell that made Grappet and I sort of float to the ground. So at least I didn't totally go flying. Still hurts, though.

**3:34pm**

Apparently_ Snape _had cast that spell to keep myself and Grappet in the air. This surprise me greatly, especially when it was seen that Lupin was shoved to the ground in Snape's vain efforts to cast the spell first.

This is going to start some crazy rumors.

I wonder if Harry was able to tell Weasley about his relatives. I mean…Granger's pretty smart. She might have been able to take off the spell.

I only wonder this because Ron was giving me strange looks rather than 'I hate you' looks.

**4:15pm**

The school found out that Snape's my dad. Ron helped, according to Ginny, for he was attempting to insult me at supper. He actually got on the table and silenced the hall with this little tidbit of information.

So yes. Granger was able to reverse the spell and Harry told. Dumbledore hadn't put on a full seal. Now he knows his mistake and did it to the whole school. No one can take it off now, except Dumbledore himself, and/or his death.

It's an incredible scandal, especially when people figured out that Sirius was the other culprit. Then of course, that means Snape is gay, and it's just absolutely the biggest news to hit the school in years. Ginny told me everything in two seconds when she came from the Great Hall. She was quite red-faced and looked upset. She promised me she'd kill Ron herself so could I please not do so? I made no promises, of course, but I can't say I mind. I'm tired of keeping secrets, and for once, no one is mad at me for blabbing.

Just about every house is close to the negatives now, because Dumbledore not only took off tons from Ron for his big mouth, he gave strict orders that no one should try and use this information to insult me or Snape…or something like that. I wasn't there, so I'm relying on Ginny's recollection. She claims that no one paid attention to Dumbledore, so now everyone's got points off, especially my house.

The other Slytherins feel betrayed since Snape mixed with a Gryffindor. The students in my house seem to feel that this gives them the right to make fun. Snape has quickly shown them that's not the case.

I wouldn't be all that worried, if I were one of the other Slytherins. Why not? I mean, it could be worse. At least he mixed with a pureblood.

I don't know why Dumbledore didn't just obliviate everyone. It would have been a lot less stressful on everyone involved.

Every house has suffered the wrath of Snape in the past couple hours.

I don't want to know what Snape will do tomorrow.

**6:30pm**

Man...he's going to kill me. It's not my fault, but he'll still kill me just to keep up his reputation.

Why didn't Ron admit to Harry being my brother? I think Harry either hasn't told him, or Ron is just in serious denial. Actually, I think Harry didn't tell him. I wouldn't admit to being my brother. Too much embarrassment there.

Gods, I hope not. That would rather put all of Dad's hard plotting to waste, wouldn't it?

**October 18**

**2:43pm**

I have successfully caused Slytherin to hate me. I fell asleep while reading my textbook in DADA.

"Miss Black?"

I was awakened immediately, but pretended not to be.

"Miss Black?" Lupin gently shoved my shoulder.

I quickly thought of something clever to say. And then I waited.

"Miss Black!" A little sharper. I jumped straight up, saw Lupin, and started to giggle.

"Professor!" I said, in giggling, sarcastically scandalized tones. "You need to stay out of

my dreams, you sexy beast, you!"

I have the rest of the week in detention with Lupin. A bit harsh in my opinion, but I must really be driving the guy bonkers.


	7. Showdown

**October 23**

**12:35pm**

I got another detention from Snape. I don't know what came over me.

I was telling Neville some stories, trying to make him relax, you know? He's all homophobic, poor thing, and I was trying to relax him by sharing stories of Sirius. Not that I've experienced much, but I've heard plenty.

Nothing big.

Except I had Dad on my mind. Get that?

The potion we were making required a bull's testicle. I kid you not. Nasty and wet thing too. So when Snape's gliding around, inspecting potions and what-not, Neville and I were the last one he hit. All of a sudden, Nevvy got butterfingers and dropped the ball.

Snape went down in second, slamming into the ground with amazing force. No one laughed, although I desperately wanted to. I decided to suck up a bit, make some humor into it.

"Oh shit! Sorry Dad….I mean Professor!" I caught my mistake, but not fast enough. I knew I was dead immediately, because everyone was going to think I'd done it on purpose. See, if I had called him Mum it could've been avoided, but damnit, I wasn't blessed with straight people in my life.

Snape picked himself up, and stared. There was the absolute silence. I mean, not even the fairies were chirping. It was completely quiet. I wanted to laugh. Badly.

"What did you say, Black?" He hissed, deadly.

"It was a slip of the tongue Professor. I was talking about Sirius and it sort of transferred over."

"Class is dismissed. Everyone out. You sit." He grabbed my arm and forced me into my chair. Everyone got out as fast as they could. Can't blame them. My family is just AWFUL with confrontations.

"Detention with Filch." Snape said, as soon as the door shut.

"I've already got the week with Lupin, sir. The week after that is McGonagall."

"You'll serve it for the next two weeks after this then, and no wheedling out of it." Snape calmed down. He smiled evilly. "You know, I don't recall submitting to any paternity tests. How do you know Lupin isn't your father?"

"You shed a lot of hair. I already did the test." I was lying, but he had no way of knowing that. "Believe me, I wasn't happy about it either, but here we are. It's not like I'm asking for favors. I asked Dumbledore not to tell you, but he seemed to think it was a good idea."

"Then…I suppose I don't need to warn you that if you ever have a slip of the tongue like that again, I will have your head."

"As long as you don't take off any more points from your house, I don't care what you do."

"There seems to be no other way to curb your tongue. Do you have a more reasonable suggestion?"

"Alienation from my house was there before you started taking off points. All you're doing now is hurting yourself, because I really don't care about the House Cup. I suggest you ignore me."

"Oh, I've tried." Snape sneered. "You're far too obnoxious. I am going to speak to those professors, and have you switched to Filch. Then, I will have him take you down to the dungeons. How does that sound?"

I shrugged. He didn't like it.

"Get out of my sight." He snapped. I grabbed my things and went to walk out, but as I turned, I had an evil idea.

"Legilimens."

He was good. Very good. He had me out of his head in a second, but I got in deep enough that I saw what he was thinking. He was looking at me and seeing himself. He was also remembering when Sirius brought me to him as an infant, just to show him once, and Snape was realizing that was the meeting that led to Robbie.

Quite a lot for only a second of mind-rape, but I'm just that good.

Oh, he was angry. I knew it instantly. He turned red again, and gave me a look that actually made my heart race. I was afraid. I tried to diffuse it.

""I didn't know you met me before." I said quickly. "Why didn't you come for me?"

"Because I don't want you." He snapped. "You are a mistake, and I have no concern for you. You do nothing but irritate me. By gods, I don't even understand why you weren't thrown away with Potter. He kept you just to get me back, and I only let it work so I could get another lay out of him. Got it?"

I scowled. "You're a bad liar."

"Listen to me girl, since your father isn't around to tell you. Sirius was an experiment and nothing more. You were an accident neither of us wanted. He brought you there to see if I would take you off his hands, and I refused, letting him stay only long enough to service me. He didn't come for you after his escape, because he was avoiding you. Your prat of a cousin was more than happy to take you, in her lack of having any more children. You were nothing more than a ploy to get into my pants. Did he not bring Potter to visit, and never you? I was there. I'm part of the Order too, and you weren't brought there because he didn't want you. Why would he care about protecting you, when it's Potter everyone wants? If Potter is safe, than you are. There was no reason for him not to see you except that he didn't want you. Do you understand me? He didn't even leave you the bulk of his fortune. He left it to Harry. The best thing the man ever did for you was to die, so at least you no longer have to live pretending as though he cared. Now you know."

I blinked. He was lying. He had to be, but I couldn't see into him. He had a block on full force. But part of his statement rang true with me, and my nerves crumbled a little. I hadn't seen the whole memory. How did I know he wasn't telling the truth about Sirius trying to hand me over? It made sense, even if I didn't want to believe it. Why would he want me except to get his lover back?

"Severus." I said, evenly. "You are wrong. The best thing Sirius ever did for me was keep me away from you."

Then I turned around and walked out.

"He's lying." I whispered to myself, like a mantra. "He's cruel. He's lying."

But I only got to the gazebo outside before I crumpled. Because I knew he was right. Damnit, Snape was right. Every word he said had been true. Why would he lie when he could hurt me with the truth?

Now perhaps it's even more understandable why I hate Potter. He stole my father's love. But then again, according to Snape, he hadn't stolen shit. You can't win love if it isn't there to be won.

"Snape's right." I hissed, lighting up a fag. "I mean, think about it Kat. He said exactly what Rob always said, but you always told Rob he was being mean, because you wanted to believe. The reason Sirius kept you away from him, or the reason he left Harry most of the money. Or why he only came to see us for a few moments at a time. Or the times you saw him in jail and he screamed at you to get out. He didn't want you or Rob. You were mistakes. Mistakes made by a man in love with another, and there is no contraceptive for that. Just a mistake. He loved Harry. Harry was James. Harry was his way of redeeming himself for killing James. You and Rob are a reminder of a man who he despised as much as he loved."

Crying isn't my forte. I get uncomfortable when others do it, and I don't like doing it myself. It's always seemed silly, but once in awhile, I just can't help it. I cried when Robbie was gone, and I cried today when I realized Snape was telling me the truth.

The love I had for my father was blind. Rob didn't have it. He hated Sirius, and said so often. I was the one who went to see Sirius when he broke out not because I was the smart one, but because Robbie flat out refused. He didn't care. He was smarter than me. He knew exactly what we were to Sirius, but I didn't until now. I finally saw what Rob had told me the whole time Dad was fee - he didn't want us,

I hadn't cried in so long, since the day Robbie was gone, the stress of all the events came out at once. I nearly fell over, gasping from the spasms that racked my body so badly. It hurt, the shakes, and I had a hard time getting my breath. I couldn't stop.

Why am I crying? I can't believe this. God. I'm such a damned girl sometimes.

"Kaitria!"

Draco?

He saw me wave and came over, not looking arrogant at all. I saw him through the moonlight. His face changed as he met my eyes, everything sort of melting into concern, which concerned me.

"What's wrong Drake?"

"Everyone else thinks you ran away."

I snorted. "Run where? The forest?"

"Maybe. No one could find you. Snape's taken off nearly a hundred points from everyone since our class. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing bad. He was the one who told me off. Why?"

Draco chuckled. "Because Snape doesn't get agitated, ever. Whatever you said to him, I want to be able to quote it."

"Nothing, really. I said something along the lines of 'Sirius loved me because he kept me away from you.'"

"Ah." Draco sighed. "Well, I suppose then I can't use it on my father. I was rather hoping you'd had some cutting remark."

"It obviously cut him, but no, I guess it doesn't apply to Lucius." I frowned. "What's wrong Draco?"

"Lucius treats me worse than Snape does you, you know. I wish I had the courage to tell him off, but I'm terrified of him."

I looked around. "Come up in the tree. Then no one will see us." I was up in the oak in seconds, but Draco lagged behind. "What's wrong?"

"I…can't climb trees." he scowled. "I was never allowed to. If you tell anyone that, I'll drown you."

"I won't." I shrugged. "Look, just put you foot on that knot there, and grab that branch to your right..." I directed him to my spot.

After about ten seconds of Draco staring at the tree in a sort of trance, he then proceeded to follow my instructions beautifully...although he tripped on a dip by my spot and crashed on top of my leg. I yanked his collar back and he landed with a 'Whoof' on the opposite part of the trunk.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Ouch. Bloody tree raped me."

"You'll get used to it." I shrugged. "It's fun up here. I'm surprised you found me."

"The moon was right on your face." Draco smirked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I pulled a little stick from Draco's hair, startling him with my sudden contact. I did not apologize, and dropped the stick to the ground. "So...cuz. Tell me about Lucius. You haven't seen him, so what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that he's still there, even if I don't see him. It's bothering me. He's not here, and I still act like he is. I'm still afraid of making him angry. I fear I'll walk around a corner and he'll be there, waiting to punish me."

"Does he punish you badly?" I'd never asked before, but I was curious. Lucius was terrifying when angry.

"Cruciatus when he's very upset. Mostly I got whipped, but now that I'm nearly grown, I merely get the cold shoulder, because he knows that kills me as much as a whipping. It's worse now because my mother's taking it hard. She knows he wants me to be a Death Eater, and that just adds to her grief already."

"Over…?"

"Edward."

"Who's Edward?"

"My mother's Mudblood lover. She left him because she had to marry Lucius. She's never gotten over it. Every time she looks at me, she sees Father, and it kills her. She's bitter over the lost love. So all summer was miserable. She wouldn't speak to me, and I was left to my own devices. Plus, she blames me for not figuring out what Potter was up to, so Bella and Father got caught and thrown into jail."

I wondered why Draco was opening up to me. He doesn't do it often, unless it's in a letter. I didn't push him though. I didn't want to spoil the moment, and my curiosity was killing me. "she blames Lucius for driving Bellatrix batty, doesn't she?"

"She thinks he could've tried harder to get her out of Azkaban, like he got out of it, and then Bella wouldn't be mad."

"it wouldn't have made a difference. Insanity is in the Black blood."

"Well, I know that, but Mother doesn't. Have you a fag? I think I need one."

"Filthy habit." I pulled one out.

"I know. We should stop."

We lit our smokes, nodded at each other solemnly, and then silently contemplated. I spoke first.

"Do you want to know what he said to me?"

"Snape? Yes, I do."

"He said Sirius never wanted me, and kept to Potter because it was a way to compensate for killing James. He said I was a mistake, and that Sirius even brought me to him to try and et him to take me, but he refused."

"Hate to say it, but he's right." Draco scowled. "Mother even said so. I mean, my god. How is he going to have time for Potter, but claim it's too dangerous for you? That's ridiculous. Potter's the one all the Order wants alive. Not you."

"That's why I got upset and ran. I know he's right. I just tried to deny it. Looks like we both have Daddy issues. Speaking of, why are you talking to me about this? You never talk about Lucius."

"It's…been bothering me more than usual lately." Draco was telling a lie, but I couldn't see what it was. I let it go. "And you're the only one I can go to. I hardly have any good friends."

"I'm flattered."

"You know what I think?" Draco smirked. "I think Snape's only half right. Because truthfully, if Sirius didn't want you, he would've taken up Mother's offer. She wanted you two. But see, he put you with Andromeda to keep you away from the Death-Eater life. All he'd have to do to get rid of you was put you with us, and my father would've taken care of any emotion you had for Sirius. I mean, he's a blood traitor. Father would have beaten the love out of you, and Sirius never would have had to bother."

He had a point. When I didn't respond, Draco started talking again.

"The only thing Snape was right about is that you're a mistake, but if he told you Sirius didn't want you, he lied. Sirius didn't want him, and that's what pisses him off. You don't want him either, and so he's going to piss you off, you see?"

"Are you comforting me?"

"I'm trying. Is it helping? You look a little less dead."

"Yeah." I smiled. "You are helping."

"Good." Draco looked over to the lake. "God, I haven't been out here in ages, just to watch the moon. We need a joint. We could be hippies."

"Ah well, we can't always get what we want. Tell me about Lucius. I want to know."

"There's not much more. He's cold. He's disappointed in me. I get the feeling he didn't want me. I was an obligation to carry on the Malfoy name, not desired. I suppose I should get over it, but I can't. I've tried my whole life to make him proud, but it doesn't matter. Really, the only time I get attention is when I get a less than perfect grade. Then he'd go mad, and I'd get it back up only to have him just nod and go on ignoring me. I loved it when you came over. You were someone to play with. But tell me, why did Father let you in his library? He never let me in there."

Draco was jealous. I hadn't realized before how much Lucius's attention to me must've bothered him. Really, I hadn't even thought about it until now, how Lucius paid attention to me.

"The library. God. Well, what happened was that I snuck in there and was reading away before he found me. I was reading Great Expectations, and he quizzed me on it. Once he was satisfied that I was truly reading it, he told me I could come in as long as I left it the way I found out, and remained silent as the grave. That wasn't a problem for me. That's all. Nothing special. Really, the only time he showed me favor was after I set Caroline's hair on fire, and he only pretended to be mad. He told me never to do it again, and then gave me a spike of scotch in my chocolate."

"But why?" drake ruffled his hair.

"Draco, don't be jealous. Really. It wasn't special. He hated Caroline as much as I did. That was all. And you're not a big reader, and would probably try to play in there. He wouldn't be able to stand that."

"That's true." Draco looked a little better. "I'm afraid I forgot that I don't read."

"Seriously though. Why are you talking to me? I'm a disgrace. You told me you'd write me off."

"Because I don't have anyone besides you."

I blushed.

"Guess what I heard?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I heard Potter yelling to McGonagall about how Snape was treating you. Did he finally get you into his fan club?"

"No." I mumbled. "He…well, he finally realized that I'm his god-sister, so he's probably got some concept of being a brother." I wasn't telling him the truth. No way.

"Merlin, you're strange..." Draco muttered. Then he frowned. "What about you and Sirius? What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Being with a dad, of course." He rolled his eyes..

"I don't know."

"Bullshit. You clearly loved him."

"I didn't see him much. We had a two-way mirror, and we talked to him on that pretty often, but never for long. He always had an excuse of running, or the Order, or some nonsense. But I loved him anyways. He was my only parent. I sort of built him up as this idol, and I'm incredibly depressed now that it's crumbled. Robbie was smarter. He hated him."

Draco sat there, a small smile on his face. "I take back everything I've ever said about the bloke. I miss him."

I smiled, a little. I felt a tear go down my face again, and then another. Draco noticed and watched them fall. He reached out and wiped them away with his thumb. I noticed his hands were calloused from Quidditch. His thumb lingered for a second, watching for any spare wetness, and then the thumb left.

"I have patrol. We need to go in. come on, I'll walk you."

"Okay."

I followed him wordlessly. I felt better, but not a hundred percent. I was pretty depressed. When we got to my room, he paused after I went in, which puzzled me. I took the bait, and stayed at the door.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He replied, quietly. "And I have to ask, do you get up early?"

"I prefer not to, but I often do." I said. "And I shall tomorrow. I want to go run. I've got a horrible fear of being fat."

"I often get up to do the same on the pitch. We can play with the Quaffle a bit."

I smiled. "You like catch?"

"You did it for the better part of an hour yesterday morning. I figured a partner might be a bit more convenient instead of you swinging your wand around like a skitzo."

"All right." I smiled. "Crack o' dawn, Quidditch pitch. Be there."

"Indeed." He smiled, and left.

I took a Dreamless Sleep and knocked out.

AN: CLICHÉ DRACO! But you know? Cliches are fun sometimes. Aren't I dreadful for incest? Shit, if he was my cousin, I'd do him too.


	8. He's Not My Cousin? Yes!

**October 27**

**11:34pm**

I hate everyone.

**October 29**

**6:01pm**

I have been too tired to write. Filch is wearing me thin. Snape kept his promise and got me sent to Filch for two weeks. I wanted to die. Four hours every night of his hoarse yelling and whining is enough to make me commit murder. I have cleaned at least half the knights, very well, but not enough to his satisfaction EVER. Squibby old bastard. I'm going to get him back. Maybe plant some anti- Squib paraphernalia in his office.

I did get up early that morning, and ended up running with Draco around the Hogwarts grounds. He's a much better runner than I am, and I was really sort of ticked by that. It's not my fault I've got short legs. I was counting on his cigar habit to slow him down, but he barely seemed to sweat. I was winded afterwards, very red and resembling a sweaty pig, but he was nice enough not to comment.

We ended up avoiding the pitch altogether, since Harry and the other Gryffindors went out to practice.

Easy classes today. Charms, Medieval Runes and Divination. The good part didn't come until before my last class. I had double Transfiguration, which required me to spend my free hour in the library, studying on the methods of swapping a frog into a scroll, then a dog, and then back again. I am really dreadful when it comes to animals. I get squeamish and afraid they'll be mutated, and as a result, they usually are. It's disgusting and I hate it.

I had gotten the frog into a barking mass of pulp, when I was struck by a calling of Mother Nature. Being in libraries always makes me have to poop. I don't get it.

I went into the girls', to find that all were occupied. Two of them had suspicious sounding noises and banging coming from them. I really didn't want to know, and left before I could hear anything truly revolting.

I cursed for a few seconds, because I really had to have a shit, and then looked around the halls to make sure no one was coming and dashed into the boys. I saw the white-blond hair, and I couldn't help it. Where's the first place you'll look if a fellow's taking a piddle?

It was the most incredible thing I've ever seen. I mean, I've had my fun before, I'll admit, but never that much fun. I mean, it was soft…but even soft, that would be just fine for me. Maybe he gets bigger. No wonder the boy walks around like he owns the world.

Then I heard the door swing open, and the unmistakable drawl of Snape came to my hearing.

"Buggering loos...Black! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Draco froze, and spun around, forgetting to button up.

EEEeeee...it was nicer from the front.

There was a strange silence as the three of us took turns looking at each other, at it, then back at each other, not sure what to say.

"I really have to shit, and the girls are occupied…sorry…I didn't know you were in here…holy shit I'm glad I looked Drake. You've got a lovely thing. Mind some private tutoring later on? That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen….okay, bye."

I ran out the door as though I was on fire. I ran all the way back to the dorms bright red and collapsed on the sofa, laughing.

I'd seen his wowser. His manhood. His dongie. The majestic worm. His gallant beast. I mean...sheesh. What was there to say?

**November 1**

**11:23am**

We had a three day Halloween break, and I went bonkers around the place. No school! Yes! It was fantastic. I was in such a jolly mood that I waltzed all the way through my homework, even the three foot long essay McGonagall handed out (Not three feet, one meter! Bloody metric system! I hate it. I have to convert it in my head. The US doesn't use the bloody metric system).

Then the day after, it was Hogsmeade. I went with Draco, minus his cronies. I insisted that he ditch them, and promised to save him if he got attacked. His pride was hurt, so he left behind the lugs to prove he could handle himself. He's way too easy to manipulate.

I learned that Draco has a sense of humor. He jinxed a chair that Hannah Abbott was sitting on to start dancing around. She was stupid enough not to just step off the chair, and started screaming. I would've enjoyed the vibrations, but a Hufflepuff probably wouldn't even know what a vibrator was for.

I bought a music player, even though it was all my monthly allowance to do so. I've been going mad without my tunes. I saw the Silver Eclipse, and drooled over it until Draco tugged me away. We went and had butterbeer, made fun of fat people, and Draco told me dirt about any student we saw. It was fun.

**November 2**

**12:23am**

I've decided to get my revenge on Snape for…everything.

I had Potions after lunch. I had a large chocolate chip cookie in one hand, books round' my shoulder, and Draco's hand in the other. I was dragging him towards Potions, nothing mushy, and he didn't mind. Several girls looked peeved, but I just gave them the V.

Seating is over, Snape let it go, so we sat way in the back of the class at the long table. I was at the end, one seat empty between myself and the aisle. it was supposed to be for Blaise. I was eating my cookie, trying to think of something evil to do, but I was failing. Harry comes up and sits next to me.

"Why Potter, how lovely to have your company. Please leave."

"I'm hardly delighted." Harry said back, glaring at him, and me. "You really ought to be hanging with others besides this git."

"Family love Potter." I blinked innocently at him. "We must stick together. You may join."

"Oy." One of the lugs snorted.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I agree with Goyle. You can sit over there with him, but he's not sitting here." Draco scowled.

"What are we, ten?" I gave him my best Black sneer. "God. He's my godbrother, remember? Get used to it."

Harry smiled a bit at me. I offered him the rest of my cookie, as a peace offering, and he took it.

"Did you get this from Andromeda?"

"_Si_. How did you know?"

"Tonks had some over the summer when I saw her. Bloody good."

.

The room was pretty filled by now. Harry graciously removed himself from his seat when Blaise appeared, and sat in between his posse. I then proceeded to pretend like nothing happened, ignoring Draco's glare, and paid attention as Snape came in. The Professor never looks happy, but he looked extra peeved today. He's still must be sensitive to rumors.

"Today we will be brewing a most complicated potion, one that is usually only done by NEWT students. It is called the Draught of Stone, and causes it's drinker to fall into a deep stupor, unable to respond to anything in the physical environment. One small mistake could send your victim into an everlasting sleep, one with no known cure. You are to partner up with the person to your right. The ingredients are in the cabinet. The instructions are on the board." He flicked his wand and the blackboard was covered with small writing. "You may select two partners. You have until 3:00. Begin."

Easy enough. Draco had learned that this would be the lesson for today (sneak) and had made me read about it, to be prepared. I smiled at him, and he simply smirked.

Harry looked at me, I looked at him, and we nodded at each other. Since there was an uneven amount of students, and no one wanted to get in the middle, we were left to a pair. I had no problem. I told Harry I had read up on it, so he settled for the preparation while I did the thinking.

We worked in silence for nearly half an hour, and then the inevitable happened; Snape made icky comments. Ugh. I expected it, but he was being extra nasty today, and it made me giggle. He told off everyone. My potion was perfect. When Snape made a comment to Weasley about his incompetence being worse than the rest of any of his family, Harry and I looked at each other and chuckled. We shared a joke about our relationship.

How utterly sickening.

I'm going soft. It's only because Rob's gone; that's got to be it. I'm looking to fill the void.

Snape saw it. "What do you two find so amusing? Care to share with the rest of us?"

"Um…" I couldn't think of a smartass reply.

"Nothing sir." Harry answered.

"Then what's the giggle for? I find it most irritating. Five points for stupidity then...and the potion is atrocious. Start over." He waved his wand, smirking evilly, and our perfect potion disappeared. Harry turned bright red with fury, and I stomped on his foot to shut him up.

Dumbledore appeared at the door. "Severus, excuse me, but could I borrow you for just a minute?" He smiled at us.

Snape glowered and stormed out, sending me a warning look before he slammed the door shut.

"Bloody bastard!" Weasley yelped.

"I agree." I sighed. I waved my wand and the potion returned as it had been before. "Anyways Harry, there's a shortcut round' this potion. If you dump in the beetle's wings first, and then stir twice, you can dump everything else in and let it simmer for six minutes. Then the potion ends up the same as it would if you took the long way."

There were grateful murmurs from around the class, and everyone hastened to copy my instructions. Hermione moaned. "I already did it the long way!"

"Procrastination is a gift, Hermione." I smiled brightly at her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Now…if he isn't back in ten seconds, I'm going to fuck this place up. Who's with me? He can't catch all of us."

Silence.

Neville Longbottom tentatively raised a hand. So did Pansy, in tears because Snape had made all her ingredients disappear and she had to start from scratch. Murmurs of 'okay', 'sure', 'hell yes' came to my ears, and I felt proud.

"Good. Crabbe? Come here."

Crabbe looked at Draco, who gave him a nod, and then the lug stumbled down to me.

"The drawers. I want to switch them and flip them upside down, so when he opens it, there will be weeping and gnashing of teeth."

"You're dreadful with charms. I'll do it." Draco came down, Pansy close behind, and they charmed the contents of drawers to stay stuck until they were successfully switched and upside down. Then they let it go.

Granger, whom I kept expecting to protest, continued working on her potion the long way, refusing to look. I didn't mind as long as she kept her trap shut, but I was disappointed she didn't help. As much as I dislike her, she'd have some great spells, I'm sure.

I ran around and fixed everyone's potions by giving them my own finished one to theirs and having Pansy Parkinson charm it to multiply enough to fill everyone's flasks. Then everyone labeled theirs, and set them upon the desk, save Granger's group.

Draco put a Jitterbug Jinx on Snape's chair. Harry put a Screaming Sea-Lion chocolate on Snape's desk, a Weasley product, made to scream uncontrollably until it was completely eaten. Neville had a few seeds, and he claimed that the seed would cause uncontrollable giggling when swallowed, so he pulverized it and stuck it in Snape's tea.

Millicent drew a very crude sketch of Snape in drag, and I sketched a large cock on it. Ron managed to make it look as though Snape was ramming it into his arse, which caused much amusement and vomiting sounds. This was posted on the east wall, enlarged to cover the whole thing, and someone made it invisible for an hour, so no one would see until later.

Then, we cleaned our cauldrons like nothing had happened, with very few words spoken except for a few giggles here and there. Finally Snape came in, and hurriedly dismissed us, looking quite agitated. We walked out in silence, not speaking a word to anyone, for this one alliance between snakes and lions would forever go unspoken.

It's just how it is.

**11:04pm**

That was the best bloody show I have ever seen…well, I didn't actually see anything, but the stories began flying as soon as the third years after us were dismissed. five minutes after their class started, all of them in either shock or hysterics.

Everything worked. The drawers were bad enough, as Harry had hidden Snape's lesson plans so that he'd have to look for them. Then, after thoroughly blaming every one of the third years, the seeds did the effect, and he began to giggle uncontrollably. They were dismissed early. The last class lasted longer, as Snape tried to behave like he had dignity, but between the poster, the dancing chair, his incessant giggles and the screaming sea lion, he had to dismiss them too, but not after taking at least fifty points from every house.

He blamed me, of course, though I was the picture of innocence and didn't even laugh at him when I saw him at dinner. He stalked straight over to me.

"Detention. Eight."

"Filch has me already." I replied. "This is the last week though. I'll be free on Monday. See you then?"

He stormed off, forgetting to eat. He really must've been embarrassed, because the man eats like Hagrid.

I waltzed off to detention, but Filch told me to get out. He dragged me over to Lupin, assuming that as my godfather, the man would punish me for putting all that anti-Squib propaganda in his room.

"Am I to understand you are of some authority towards this child?" Filch hissed. He had my arm in a firm grip, but I yanked it away and pouted.

"Owie."

"I'm her godfather, so yes." Lupin frowned. "What has she done?"

"She placed propaganda of an offensive nature into my office. I want her punished, but I cannot take her anymore. Do you understand me? I simply cannot have the girl around anymore. Her chattering to the portraits is enough to drive a man to suicide."

"Might as well, squibbo." I muttered.

"Kaitria!" Lupin shouted. "Thank you Argus. I'll punish her properly. You won't have to worry about her again."

"Good." Filch walked away looking happy. As soon as he was gone, I slammed the door and fell to my knees.

"Don't kill me Moony. Please oh please. He deserved it! He made he scrub out the boys' room with a toothbrush! And none of the toilets can flush! Do you know how awful that was? He deserved it!"

"Really?" Lupin scowled. "And I suppose Prof. Snape deserved whatever it was you concocted that set him off today?"

"Hey!" I jumped up, and put my hands on my hips. "If you get me for that, you'll have to get every Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth year. They all did it. He was being awful to everyone."

"Awful enough that the whole class was in on it?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well…that's…got to be pretty bad if Slytherin was in on it." Lupin sighed. "I'm keeping you in detention for two weeks, but it will be with me. You're doing all my grading."

"I find that most agreeable." I clapped my hands. "Shall I start now?"

"No. when was the last time you haven't had a detention? I don't feel well anyways." Lupin looked out the window, and I remembered.

"Oh right. That time of the month."

"Funny. Get out of here. Go play or whatever it is you do. Just stay away from Snape and Filch, or I'll have to really punish you. If I must, I'll call Andromeda."

"You wouldn't dare!" I cried.

"I would. You're lucky Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, because your behavior is bad enough that I would have actually called him about it. I could call Narcissa and Andromeda."

I paled. "I'll be good."

"I mean it."

**November 4**

**11:23pm**

I love Draco Malfoy.

So it was about half an hour until the departure to Hogsmeade, and I was aimlessly wandering around the halls, waiting for Draco Malfoy.

It was then I decided to drop in on Lupin for morning chat.

I walked in to find Snape kneeling, Lupin standing in front of him, and it totally looked like a blowjob. I could see on the floor, and Snape was attempting to open a bottle, and Lupin had his wand raised to…catch whatever came out or something. I don't know. It just looked like porn from a certain angle.

"Wow. If you wanted to be alone, you really ought to lock the door." I was grinning widely and couldn't resist doing a sexy hip thrust in their direction. "Shazam!"

"What in Salazar's name are you talking about, you wretched girl?" Snape snarled, hitting the bottle against the floor. "Ten points for not knocking."

"I did, but all your vigorous grunting must've drowned me out. You look quite funny from where I'm standing. You're lucky it's only me. Anyone else would've screamed."

"What!" Snape looked incredibly insulted. Lupin raised an eyebrow, and a smile came to his face. He got it right away, but Snape took a minute before turning red. "Nonsense!"

"I'll bet you're disappointed." Lupin grinned at me. "Sorry dear."

"So devastated. You should write a pass for more pocket money to curb my disappointment." I waved the bank note at him. "That's what I came for anyways."

"Ah. Paying you off to keep you quiet. I see. Clever girl."

"What...!" Snape stared at us, incredulous. "You...? Lupin, you bastard!"

"Really Severus, laugh. It's funny. You do have a history."

"I am not gay." Snape snapped at me.

"O?" I snorted. "I'm proof."

"I'm afraid she is Severus. In fact, there are two of them."

"Well, we're twins, so only once, but that's enough." I gave Snape a little bit of pity. I had embarrassed him terribly.

Snape snarled at us both. "Don't be ridiculous! This is what I get for having been associated with you and your stupid queen friends!"

Well, that wasn't very nice of him. Lupin's not gay. In fact, to my knowledge, Sirius is the only one of all his friends who turned out to be gay, and he's just a bisexual whore really.

"Actually, I'm what you got for associating with them." I said, quite coolly. "The worst STD ever inflicted on man: his child." I made a very dramatic pose.

Lupin choked on laughter. Snape grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me towards the door.

"I'll tell on you!" I whined, kicking him. "Put me down! I'll tell Andromeda!"

Snape gripped me round' the waist and threw me to the ground. "Twenty points! Now get out of here!" I landed on my rear, which wasn't at all pleasant.

"Ouch. That was a hard slam Severus." Lupin scowled at him.

"That's what Sirius said." I yelped, right before Lupin burst into laughter and Snape slammed the door in my face.

I peeled myself off the floor, and I turned to a very irate Draco Malfoy.

"I have been waiting for you for ten minutes. What in the name of Salazar did you do? Did he literally throw you out?"

"They're having buttsex and I interrupted."

Draco ignored this, grabbed my arm and hustled me along to the Hogsmeade group. When we caught up, I had a cramp in my side from moving so fast, and whined some more. This irritated my cousin, and he cuffed me in the back of my head.

"Stop whining."

"Cramp." I whimpered, and stuck out my lower lip. "You're a slave driver."

"A bit of a walk never hurt anyone." He poked me right where it hurt. I squeaked a little, and then he looked slightly repentant. "Oh, for the... Did I poke right at it?"

"Yes." I hissed, trying to do the deep breathing thing to relieve the pain.

Draco slowed down, waited until most of the other students were far ahead, and then bent down. "Hop up. And for Merlin's sake, spare my dignity."

"You want buttsex?"

"Shut up. I'm being nice."

"You just wanna feel my cootch on your bum. Pervert." I jumped on his back, and he grunted when my weight hit him.

"Crikey. Lay off the biscuits."

"Crikey. Lift some weights. I'm lighter than fatty Parkinson." I wriggled, just to make him squirm. "Besides, it's muscle."

He had nice arms. Very solid, very large. His back was really broad too, and firm. I hate to admit it, but I groped the hell out of him.

"Nice mold." I giggled. "I'm enjoying this."

"I'm sure." He shifted me a little higher.

I positioned my head so it was nearly over his shoulder, next to his face. "Hi." I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes back. "As soon as I see someone, I'm dropping you."

"Ooo promise?" What was I doing? I didn't know. I couldn't stop myself. he's just hot.

"Shut up."

We were at Hogsmeade by now, and I made to get down. I jumped off, feeling very good about myself, and I grinned at him.

"That was fun! You're a nice ride!"

"So I've been told." Draco smirked. "Speaking of, would you like to know a secret I've told you at least once before?"

"Your mum has a different dad, so we can shag."

"Er…yeah. So…yeah."

"It makes sense of the blond and whiteness."

The Blacks are mostly Mediterranean, with some Spanish blood in them. It was rather unusual for Narcissa to be so pale in a family of olive skinned people.

"You really want to get into my pants." He was serious. I couldn't believe it. "I mean, really Drake? Why?"

"Katie, you don't get it, do you? Why you're always over, and why I don't disown you?"

"Uh…no?"

"My father wants me to marry a pureblood. A good one. My age, and pretty much as soon as I graduate, because he wants an heir in case the both of us get offed in the course of certain…war events."

I blinked. "And you picked me?"

"I didn't pick anyone." Draco scowled. "but now my mother's on it, in her terror at losing me and my father."

"I thought she didn't like Lucius."

"She respects him, but resents him at the same time. That's not the point. Point is she's terrified she's going to lose us and she picked out you the second you were born, because then we keep it in the family. She loves you. So this way she keeps Father happy, the line going, and you safe."

"But Draco…you're telling me this obviously because you're okay with it? I mean, is that it?" I was bright red and I knew it. "But…still. We're cousins."

"Not close ones, even if we were related. Plus, my father's line is French, and very distant from English purebloods, which means our inbreeding won't be noticeable. We're not related and we're not close. You know, you ought to get used to it. Narcissa has secondary custody of you. You could get forced into this by pureblood law."

"Draco!" I glared at him. "Do you hear yourself? You're as bad as they are! You're basically telling me this is going to happen!"

"Come here…no, don't you dare. Get over here." Draco grabbed me and walked me behind the Three Broomsticks, and I screamed in protest until he clapped a hand over my mouth. "Damnit, listen to me. I'm telling you this because this is how you're going to survive the Dark Lord's return."

He had my attention. I calmed down and looked up at him. "What?"

"He's back. You know it. I know it. At some point, there is going to be a breakout, and my father will come back. When he does, the Dark Lord is probably going to stay with us, because we have the best security. That puts you in danger because all your family is of the Order, and who do you think he's targeting first? He'll go after you because you're Potter's god sister, or Nymphadora's cousin, or Ted's ward. You are a perfect bait."

"Does he even know I exist? This is ridiculous!" I spat, and lit up a fag.

"It only hit me when Potter started his whole…protective thing." Draco sighed. "He'll ask me who Potter is close to. He'll force the truth from me, and it's going to come out about you. Since you're legally the closest relative Potter has, he'll take you."

"How do you know this?"

"Not all the Death Eaters are in Azkaban, Kat." Draco looked at me darkly. "Why do you think I actually came to see you instead of the other way round this summer?"

"Oh my god."

"Exactly. They're already there." Draco ran his hands through his hair. "But I can save you."

"You're telling me I'm going to marry you, my cousin and live with a bunch of Death Eaters to save me? Are you mad? I know what happens to women there!"

"Only if they want to be a Death Eater. My mother is not, and never got the initiation. Duh." Draco rolled his eyes. "You'll be even safer because we're young. I mean, it's not like we actually have to reproduce. Gods above, I couldn't do it. But being young and married means we care about the pureblood cause, and makes us safe." he looked sick. I wanted to slap him.

I shook my head. "No fucking way. No. I'd rather die than live with…him. I'll try and kill him myself, and fail, and then where will you be?"

"No. you won't." Draco sighed. "I'm not forcing you. I was suggesting the idea in a forceful way, but I'm not going to kidnap and rape you. It's just an idea I had to keep you alive."

It was a good idea. The more I ran it through my head, the more peeved I was that I hadn't thought of it myself. He was right. I would be safest with him, even if it meant totally betraying everyone else I cared about.

Then again, I had already determined that Snape was half right about Sirius not wanting me. So why should I care if he'd turn in his grave? I no longer had Robbie with me. It was me. I had to look out for myself.

"What's in it for you?" I asked.

"A better chance of staying alive until you get knocked up, which could be ages." Draco smirked.

"okay." I sighed. "It's a good idea. But like…now?"

"No!" Draco looked appalled. "No! just…whenever it starts. I mean, officially starts. Then. But for now, we're okay. Nothing can happen until the Azkaban breakout happens, and I'm not sure how they're doing that. They don't tell me much. I'm not official. Not that I mind or anything."

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" I scowled. "How about this? How about you come with me to Dumbledore, tell him you don't want to do it, and Andromeda takes you instead?"

"Because I don't think there's a chance that the Order will win." Draco said, simply. "Or I would've done so. It's not about sides with me. I'm just trying to stay alive, and keep you with me."

"So…do you even like me?" I felt myself turning pink again. I felt stupid, but geez. If I'm getting married, I might as well know.

"Well…duh." Draco turned pink, but managed to look scornful. "I haven't disowned you."

"But you need me to secure yourself as a pureblood supporter."

"I could use Pansy. Easily. She'd say yes and be over in a minute, but I don't like her. Does that answer your question?"

Nope. It didn't answer it, at all.

So, ever the stupid girl I am, I tossed my cigarette, grabbed his collar, and kissed the hell out of him. He didn't pull away. In fact, he put his hands in my hair and kissed me back just as hard, and that was when I had my answer.

"That was what I was getting at." I said, pulling away for air.

"Are you really going to be a girl and make me say it?" Draco glared. "My god woman. Isn't the fact that I asked you enough? I could get by without you, you know. I just prefer you around."

"Tell me you like me." I pointed my wand straight at his throat. "Or I'll mind-rape it out of you."

"I like you."

"You want me."

"I do."

"You think I'm gorgeous."

"Beautiful. Stunning. The center of many inappropriate thoughts of mine."

"Pansy is going to poison me."

"Not a chance in hell. I threatened her with bodily harm at the beginning of the year."

"Really?"

"Really. Or she would have killed you by now. She knew right away."

I should've been insulted, that he was just going for it because I was the best choice, not because he wanted to. I mean, not really wanted to. He just liked my booty. Normally I would throw a feminist fit and cuff any man who spoke like that…but he was really hot.

Draco didn't seem to feel like any more had to be said, so he dragged me to the Three Broomsticks. I allowed him to hold my hand, and enjoyed the gawks from everyone who noticed.

They must've thought I had him under the Imperius or something. Harry and his gang were standing in our path, moved out of the way, and Harry raised an eyebrow at me. I winked, and then his eyes got wide.

Cool. Twin communication is coming along nicely.

We went for a booth, me stretched out on one side, and him on the other. He ordered the butterbeer and oh, did we have a time. Blaise came after awhile, and we let him sit, joining in our perverted conversation and cruel remarks about other people. Eventually, I got antsy, and wanted to go shop. I had gotten my monthly allowance on the first, as always, and I wanted to spend it. Plus, I had a bit I could take out, thanks to Lupin. The boys willingly went with, having nothing else better to do.

I saw one full of crystal figurines (that moved) and I begged Draco to let me have a look. He begrudgingly followed me in (Blaise lost patience and ran), and tolerated my 'ooh's for a good half hour, before my dear un-cousin had enough.

"Enough. I want out." He pulled at my arm.

"Ooh...look." I pointed at a silver cuff, a wolf shaped in black dragon stone on it. Its eyes were diamond, and turned to look right at me. "I want it."

"Move it."

"Appreciate art, Draco!" I scowled at him. "Come on now..."

" It's all...sparkly." He shuddered. "Girls store, in and out. The label is pink, for Merlin's sake."

"I like sparkly. I am a girl after all, or have you forgotten?"

He looked me up and down, and then smirked. "Oh no. It's hard to forget that...pun completely intended."

I smacked his arm for the bad joke and then followed him out. I went into the bookstore with him, and got myself lost in a book of runes while he browsed dark magic. He purchased something I couldn't see, and then told me to stay put for a bit while he ran errands that I wouldn't like. I had no problem; ignorance is bliss.

I saw a book entitled 'Hexes for the Sneak' and it was full of subtle jinxes and what-not to pull on people for a good laugh. I bought it, and then decided I'd give it to Draco. I don't know why. I'm getting soft, I guess.

Anyways, Draco came back, looking a bit red-faced. I grinned at him, and we went off wandering until we went back to Hogwarts. I was quite thrilled from my outing, and smiled the whole evening.

I ended up sitting on a table in Binns's room, spread-eagle while Draco pounded the hell out of me.

Surprised? I was. Not by the sex part, I'm a Black and therefore a whore, but that he liked it just as rough and fast as I did. he tried to do the sweet thing, and I told him to quit with the pussy shit. He dragged me into the classroom (closest one), dumped me on the table, lifted my skirt, and since I had no knickers, he went right in. It was fast, brutal and the bloody best sex I've ever had.

Then Ron walked in on patrol, and he stunned Draco before taking off fifty points. I retaliated with a Jitterbug, and he went dancing out cursing, no doubt going to tell Harry what I'd been doing. I freed Drake, he rewarded me a hundred points for being a good shag, and then we made our way to dinner like nothing happened.

The whole event was exactly how I liked it. I went to my dorm in a very good mood, and decided to start on a Charms essay, just because I was feeling so well. I got a cup of chocolate, went to the common room, sat by the fire, and composed away.

"Draco's owl!" Pansy shrieked, excitedly diving for it. The bird dodged her claws, making her fall on her arse, and landed primly in my lap. I removed a package and a note, and rewarded owl with a bit of my biscuit. then I ran to my dorm, and ripped the package open.

It was the silver cuff from the crystal shop. Same band, only there was a rectangle shape diamond in the center. Within the center of the diamond was a profile of a black dog, made of black dragonstone, who moved his head to look at me, pant, and then turn back to a solemn profile.

_Kat,_

_Happy late birthday. I didn't forget. I just didn't know what to get. _

_Draco_

I smiled and jumped to my feet. I pulled out the book I'd bought for him, and wrapped it with a flick of my wand. I wrote a short note in reply. I decided to be incredibly blunt, just to see his reaction. I didn't bother with an owl – I just waltzed over to his room, and when he opened the door, I threw it to him before tackling him for more smooch time.

AN: I know. I know...don't hate me. But if writers can change Harry into an evil git, I can turn Draco into _mi amor. _I figure after making Snape dooze it with Black, I have nothing to lose...chapter 8 is now revised! Yay!


	9. Snogs

**November 5**

**4:13pm**

I ended up doing homework in my room all day; I lost my nerve and couldn't go face Draco. I'm officially a simpering idiot. I shouldn't have written the note. I ran out as soon as we were done because I didn't want to be there when he read it.

**4:25pm**

~ knock knock ~

"Wot?"

"Kat? Pansy. Harry is at our dorm and he won't leave until you come down. Get rid of him."

"What the hell? Fine."

**6:34pm**

The Slytherins weren't so peeved once I thanked them all for not hexing Harry, and I promised to reward them with illegal substances. After that speech, I finally went out to see my rather red brother.

"What do you want?"

"Where have you been? Hedwig couldn't find you and I'm not speaking to Malfoy."

"I'm doing homework."

"Really?" He looked surprised. "I mean…."

"Shut it. I like to keep up the grades."

"Oh. Well…let's go eat. Do you know the secret way to the kitchens?"

"There's another one?"

Harry chuckled, and walked off. I followed close behind, curious to see where this other kitchen entrance was. I could use it to hide from people. "Tickle the pear."

"That sounds kinky." I skipped on down, very hungry, and ordered myself a peanut butter sandwich and chocolate milk. Harry had the same, and we munched like we were starving.

"So, let's bond." I hate silence.

"Okay. My name is Harry James Potter. What's your real name, and what's mine?"

"My name is Kaitria Juliet Black. Do NOT call me Katie, Kate, Kaitria, Katy-did…whatever. It's Kat and it is only Kat. Your real name is James Severus, and you were to be called Jamie."

"We have the same birthday? I was born nearly at midnight."

"I'm two minutes older, actually, but legally a whole year younger. October 13th is the official date. I'm a little mad my birthday has changed. I don't like July."

"What's your secret to grades? I work my arse off. You're always screwing around."

"I do my homework. That's all. I'm intelligent, school comes easy. Potions and Charms suck, but I do well enough on the essays to get by the in-class and exams."

"I like green. Favorite color?"

"Black." I scowled at him. He sighed.

"Figures. Music?"

"Everything."

"Me too." Harry grinned. "Why did you start on Snape right away?"

"Attention at first, but now it's just for spite."

"Did Sirius love me?"

I groaned. "Harry."

"No, really. I mean, I know he loved me, but I mean Jamie. Did he miss me? Did he even know?"

"He never knew. He loved you the most because you were Harry Potter, his godson, and also he saw you as the replacement for Jamie. I understand that now, but I still hate him for it. He told us about Jamie often. it got old real fast. I mean, he knew you for what, two minutes? My god, how much can you say about a two minute old infant? Ugh."

"Kay." Harry sighed. I noticed he was very pale, and had black circles under his eyes.

"What's it like, having a dad?" He asked then, quickly. "I want to know."

I moaned. Not again. These kids and their sentimental questions. "I don't know. He spent most of his free time with you, so you tell me."

"Would he have loved me?" His voice was a bit shaky. I was a little surprised at what I saw in his eyes.

He looked half dead. His face was pale. He was even thinner. He had black circles under his eyes, even though the glasses hid them pretty well. His eyes weren't so green anymore; the whites were slightly red and looked dull. His hands were shaking, slightly.

"Hmmm..." I murmured. "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

The hero thing had finally gotten to him. He looked awful. Stressed, and no doubt slightly anorexic. Sick with nerves. Sick with the personality masks.

"I'm fine." He snapped. "Just…did he?"

"He already did Harry." I stared at him. "You weren't even his son, and he loved you like one. He would've been all over you if he'd known that you were. I mean hell; he loved you more than me." I sneered a little. "Everyone loves you Harry, I'm surprised you aren't content with the fans you've got surrounding you."

"They don't love me." He hissed bitterness in his voice. "They love my fame."

"Aww..." I was bitter, I couldn't help it. "Wonder-boy's sick of being wonderful, hmm? Your godfather loved you more than his own daughter. Know what that means?"

"What?" Harry growled.

"You had a father. That was your father. Not so great, was it? I mean, he treated you better than me. Therefore, he was more of a father to you. Understand?"

"He wouldn't have." Harry said. "Sirius would never, in a million years, not love one of his children. He's not like that. You misread him. Maybe he was just compensating, because I had no father."

"Because he had no son." I snapped. "He idolized you as that son. Ignored me and…well, he just ignored me."

Not a good time to mention Robbie.

"And I suppose you've suffered more than I have? How?"

"No one's kept things from me, like they did to you. I wish I'd been kept in ignorance. I wouldn't have had to come here. I could've lived as a Muggle forever, never even knowing about all this. I would never have known about you, never missed out because I'd never know. You never knew Harry. I knew what I was missing. You can't miss your parents because you weren't there for them. And what's worse? I'm hated by my other parent. I shouldn't have been told about him, then I could just…hate him!"

"Whatever. You had him. You loved him. You had more than I did. I mean…you even have Lupin! People who know who you are!"

"Sirius knew who I was and he dropped me like a piece of crap the second you called!"

"Don't be stupid." Harry sputtered, at a loss for words. "You were his! He loved you more! At least he kept you. If he didn't want you, why didn't he just send you off? He even put you under a Time Spell, to hide you from anything involving me and the prophecy, right? He bloody gave you a twin to compensate. He had another kid. He didn't have to do that."

That stopped me. Why did he have Rob?

"We were accidents Harry. It's something that happens when love is…well, love. Especialy in his case. Or maybe he really wanted to piss off Snape. I don't know. It wasn't for us Harry, it was to protect Snape. He kept me because he was selfish, and barely paid any attention when I finally did get him."

"It's your own fault, if you treat him the way you talk about him."

"I'm a child, Harry!" I shrieked. "I'm a baby! I hate being mature! Why can't I just scream for awhile? I don't want to be funny! I want to curl up on my dad's lap and cry, and I can't, because you killed him!"

Harry was speechless, red-faced. "I had to live with people who beat me for eleven years. I got lucky by coming here. And I still don't have anything. I'm just..."

"Wonder-boy." I snapped. "Yes, Harry, I'm sure it sucks." I turned on my heel and went storming to my room.

I collapsed on my bed, and stared at my green canopy, trying to figure out exactly what had caused my outburst.

**5:56pm**

I've never let it out before, not even in my journals.

Here's why I exploded in the immature way I just did -

Harry never had parents. So he never had to lose them. He can live in a fantasy world about them, and I'm stuck in a very harsh reality by losing a man I loved and being hated by the other. Living with an aunt who reminded me everyday that I was a disappointment to her, that I had a bad family history, and that I should shun it all, like she had. Then there are the Malfoys, always reminding me of what I need to act like to get into society, or I'm more of a freak.

And the thing is, my dad died for Harry. He forgot about me, sleeping and off in my own bliss, for once.

He left me at home that night. He came to me three days before, said goodnight and that he'd be back in the morning. He never came back.

I knew before they told me, that Harry had something to do with it. Where the hell was I supposed to go without my father? And then he goes and dies for a boy that isn't even related to him.

Well, Harry is his son, but he didn't know that.

You see my point? The brat gets everything. Friends, Dumbledore, Lupin, my dad...everyone loves him. And what does he go through? Nothing!

Voldemort? Bah. Well you know what? I'd trade spots with Harry in a second. Because then I could at least kill the bastard of a lizard. And I would win. Nothing would stop me. I hate Voldemort more than anyone could imagine. I'd like hurting him.

Now Harry...well, since he hasn't gone through much, there's a chance he might lose in that stupid final battle. Would I? No. But does anyone know that? No. Would I be scared to kick that asshole's ass? Absolutely not. I've almost done it before too.

I took on Death Eaters. Does anyone know that? No, of course not.

Harry hasn't lost a brother. He has not lost parents. He has not lost a father. He lost a godfather, one that he barely knew.

I grew up knowing I'd lost my twin. I grew up knowing I had a father out there that hated me. I grew up knowing that my other father was rotting in Azkaban for a crime he turned out not to have committed. And eventually, I figured out that this Wonder-Boy was loved more than me. And I lay there, screaming. And then the brother I did have, the one I loved more than my own life, was gone and I couldn't save him. I was completely alone.

Harry hasn't had to deal with it. Either the people in his life were already dead, or he simply didn't know. Whoever said ignorance is bliss was a smart fucker. Only thing we have in common were arseholes for relatives. Maybe I did get the better end of the deal there though. Small comfort.

Then I come to Hogwarts, fresh from losing my father to my twit of a twin. I make no friends, due to my father's false reputation. I am hated by a man I should be calling father.

I am avoided by the whole faculty because they all think Sirius was guilty too, and have heard of my exploits (like the frogs at Draco's birthday…that wasn't me). Dumbledore thinks I'm cute and pats me on the head. He wants me to be happy with Harry. Of course, him telling the boys was only for Harry's benefit. Even Snape could tell, I saw it in his face.

I have a satisfaction in Snape being Harry's dad. That's just funny.

**6:23pm**

It should've been me. But why isn't it?

Dumbledore doesn't favor me like he does Harry. Harry can simply go to the old guy for advice or what-not. Or he can go to Lupin. Or to a Weasley. Or to Hermione. He's got everyone.

Who do I have?

Lupin, sure I tease him. But there's nothing of substance there. He just feels loyal to Padfoot, so he looks after the daughter. But he doesn't really like me. I can't decide if it's painful because I'm so much like my father, or simply because Lupin knows I'm not really important.

Dumbledore looks at me with pity, not affection.

I have no friends, not ones that I could go crying to if I'm hurt. The teachers avoid me because they are afraid of both my father's reputation, and my tendency to temper.

Snape hates me. He cuts me whenever he can, just because he's too proud to admit his thing with Sirius.

Well, I've got Draco, I suppose. But he's such a terrible bloke.

My father died for Harry, and left me alone, orphaned. He was always talking about the boy, on and on about how one day Harry could come and live with us.

**6:31pm**

You know, he spent the last Christmas with Harry. He left me at Dayton. Why? Because he didn't think it wise to bring me back, in case he got caught. Yet, Harry is more valuable than I, as the Boy Who Lived, but he got to go. How the hell does that make sense?

I missed Christmas with my father. It's worse when you realize that was my last Christmas with him, ever.

Robbie and I broke out to see him last Christmas. I had to beg Rob to do it, even though he swore up and down that I was going to regret it. He was right. We got there, saw the chaos, and screamed at our father with fire I didn't realize we had, and he screamed right back before manually throwing us back to Andromeda. Just left us. By gods, we were pissed. Robbie was far more damaging than I was, cursing Dad and telling him to go rot in hell for all he cared, and more things that I can't remember, but they were mean. I swear, I thought Dad was going to cry, but I didn't care. I wanted him to.

Then we didn't see him again until right before he died.

**6:45pm**

Why'd he talk to me today?

Maybe because he expected a sibling to feel like he would, to want to rush into each other's arms and be best friends, especially because we're twins.

What bullshit. He should be comforting me, since there's no one around to do it.

That's why Draco and I get along so well. Because Draco's gone through as much as Harry has too, and he gets labeled as the bastard. Unlike me, Draco encourages the names. He likes it.

I guess this not make much sense. But it just pisses me off, that Wonder-boy has nerve to come crying to me, when he's essentially taken my life from me.

My father is gone because of him. I get ignored because of him. The thousands of others who've been tortured past their minds get ignored. And Harry doesn't, just because of a damn scar on his head.

**6:47pm**

I wish I could meet Voldemort. Then I'd tell him he picked the wrong kid.

**6:49pm**

I don't even think Harry has balls enough to defeat him anyway.

**November 7**

**3:41pm**

I love Draco.

I had Potions this morning.

Harry had told his club about our meeting. I knew this because Hermione and Ron both kept giving me evil looks.

Ron sent a frog's eye into my potion, and totally ruined it.

Snape saw it. And he blames me! He took ten points of for my idiocy, and gave me a detention later on so I could finish it properly. He didn't even look at Ron!

Ron was smirking after that. So was the rest of Gryffindor. So when Snape turned his back, I turned around and gave them all the finger.

Snape didn't catch me, but I think he was ignoring me. I had made a permanent enemy from my housemates from that point on, but I could honestly give then a good fong in the arse.

Robbie used to say that.

**3:47pm**

I'll tell about Robbie. Sometimes it helps if I think about him, so maybe it will help if I talk about him.

All I know about Robbie's conception is that Dad and Snape somehow managed to pull off another meeting, and Robbie's the result of that. Dad says it was an accident, but a male pregnancy is a pretty big accident. Maybe just to keep a piece of Snape, you know, like some girls trap their boyfriends.

Apparently this meeting was the cause for my parents never to speak again. Dad told me Snape just wanted to hand me over to Voldemort. I never had reason to doubt him until now. Snape knew about me. So obviously, he didn't want to hand me over, or he would have.

So Robbie became my twin. I got taken out on his birthday, and we were presented as twins. It was Katherine Blake's idea. Andromeda got us almost immediately, because then Dad was in jail and Katherine Blake disappeared into nowhere. We think she got killed. I hope not. She was a very nice lady, to have done all this for us.

Two years ago, we went to go see Sirius on Jamaica. Our Portkey was in the Shrieking Shack, and we were walking back to Hogsmeade. Out of nowhere, four Death Eaters appeared.

I had climbed up a tree for fun, and Robbie was under me, and they saw him first when he yelled.

They attacked him with a bunch of Cruciatus curses. His wand got knocked away, and they kept going on him.

I jumped on two that went under the tree. I bit one guy's neck to bleeding, and kicked at the other one. I managed to get off a stun charm on one of them, and tried a Cruciatus, but it was barely strong enough to make the Death Eaters yell.

Peter Pettigrew's mask came off, and he slammed me back into a tree. I fractured my skull, and I watched Robbie get cursed into unconsciousness. I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I guess Peter knew where we were coming back from, and wanted to have a stab at Sirius, just to remind him who he was messing with.

Robbie is in St. Mungo's now. Same ward as the Longbottoms, actually.

Ugh. I need a break.

**4:31pm**

Bah.

We had double Potions today. Only forty minutes this time. Just got back.

Side Note- I only had two classes today, in case you wondering why I have all this time on my hands.

So then I sat there, with no potion to work on. We still had thirty minutes, but I would never finish in that amount of time. So I took my journal out. I doodled on the back page, all sorts of sadistic cartoons. One of a man tossing a kid into a target, another of a girl stabbing a kid. I thought they were very amusing.

I was hoping that Snape would notice. I could have some fun with that.

He did notice. "Black, are you suffering from some sort of mental illness?" He stared at my doodles, looking delighted at the thought of me having to leave for treatment.

Poohead. "No." I shrugged. "This is the sadistic me, professor."

"Sadistic?" He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. Five points for idiocy."

"Yes sir." I said. I smiled at my paper, genius suddenly striking me. I giggled loud enough for him to hear.

"Something funny, Black?"

"No sir."

"You're smiling Black."

"I'm happy, sir."

He snorted. "Five points for lying. Why are you smiling?"

"Well sir, if I'm not happy, then I don't really know why I'm smiling."

"Five points. Now cut it out, or it'll be ten."

"Yes sir." I stopped smiling, but I giggled.

"Shut up Black."

"Yes sir."

"Quit being a fool and shut up."

"I will sir."

"Don't be cheeky with me."

"Oh no, sir."

There were moans by now. They saw that I was up to mischief. I could feel Draco's eyes boring into my back, and then I decided to give him a laugh.

Snape was turning a little red. "Five points. Shut up."

"Yes sir."

"I mean it Black."

"Of course sir."

"Black! If you do not shut up this instant, it will be twenty points and a trip to the headmaster."

"Yes sir." Mocking humility was very easy. Very easy indeed.

He turned by now, and slammed his hands onto my desk. "Black." He said, through incredibly gritted teeth. "Twenty points. Go to the headmaster."

"Yes sir."

"Shut up Black!"

"Yes sir."

"Black!" He roared, lifting me out of my chair by one arm, and shaking me. "Take the last word Black, take it! I swear to you...take it!"

I looked at him, with incredibly big eyes. I could feel the eyes of several people upon me. .

"I will sir." I smiled brightly at him.

All of Gryffindor burst into hysterical laughter, as did most of Slytherin. Snape was red now, and nearly threw me out of the classroom. I took off for Dumbledore's office, very quickly.

When I had finished listening to lectures from Dumbledore, I left for a bite to eat. I ran directly into Draco.

**5:43pm**

Where did I leave off? Had to go scream at the firsties for setting the sofa on fire.

Oh yeah. I ran into Draco.

"Oh, hiya Drakie! I know it's been terribly awkward these past couple days, you didn't take my love notes seriously, did you? I propose to everyone."

"Hmm? Oh no. Don't be ridiculous. You just surprised me with your lovely sex story. Was it a true fantasy?" He winked at me.

"Well…." I smirked. "Yes."

He raised an eyebrow and met my eyes. Wow he's got hot eyes...sheesh...good times... He smirked, pinched my cheek and walked off.

I was disappointed.

I ran and body-slammed him into a wall. Then I kissed him.

Ah...bliss.

So there we were on the floor, oblivious to the gasps of those around us. Then I hear a very angry McGonagall. "Miss Black! Malfoy!"

Draco pulled away, and looked up at her. She was coming straight for us. I started hopping away and pulled him with me. He looked around real fast, and then ran.

I had him by the hand, so I was forced to accompany him on the run. I heard McGonagall's outraged shouts behind us. I had a very stupid grin on my face.

We kept running until we were clear out by the gazebo. And that's quite a ways away from the castle.

Great timing, it started to rain. So Draco and I go running into the gazebo, wet. I was quite cold, and shivering a bit more than necessary. I was hoping for Draco to take me into his arms, but he put his cloak around me first. Then we proceeded to snog for England.

Cheers!

AN: I love being me...review!


	10. Wow! Sir Draco!

**November 15**

**11:00pm**

I was fifteen minutes late for detention yesterday (McGonagall gave Draco a month with Lupin and me a month with Snape, just to piss us off). Snape was, of course, not listening to a damned excuse I had, and took off five points the second I walked in.

"I need to make some basic sealing potion for Madame Pomfrey. I hate doing it, so you will be. Get it right or I add a day of detention. Consider this valuable study time in paying attention."

It took me two minutes to blow up the cauldron. Snape didn't even blink; I think he did it on purpose.

"Another day added! Again!"

It was past midnight when I finally managed to make a decent batch.

"Professor?" I waved my full vial in front of him. "I did it."

"Label it? Good. Let me see." He lifted it, and looked at it. Opened it, peered at it some more, and then smirked. "Atrocious. Tomorrow night, same thing."

"You know, you're just torturing yourself. You could say I'm behaving and let me go. The more detentions you give me, the more you see me."

"You'll break eventually, and I want to see it. Be here at eight and prepare to do this again. I need you to make a lot more than this. And you'll have to do more, because this one is terrible." He chucked the vial onto the ground, and waved the mess away.

I was furious. I just glared at him. "You…."

"Black?" He hissed at me. "Are you deaf? Get out of here!"

"My potion was perfect." I snapped.

Snape snapped right back. "Who's the teacher here, you or me? Ten points for being an idiot."

"Very well, Professor." I copied his sneer to perfection. "If you please sir, will you tell me exactly what I did wrong...sir."

He turned his eyes back to his book. "You didn't leave any in the Cauldron for me to inspect."

"You never said I had to!" I wailed.

"You had the damned thing in the vial before I could say so. You should know that by now. Blacks are incompetent with Potions anyways, so really, I don't even need to see your mix to know it's botched."

"Say what? That's a bunch of bull!"

Snape didn't look up from his book. "Shut up and leave."

I stamped my foot. "Sirius got A's! My aunts got EE's!"

"Precisely." He glared at me. "A's are not perfect, are they?"

"You got him that grade. You gave him the wrong answers."

Snape rolled his eyes at me. "He should've known better than to trust me."

"Well no shite Sherlock, he kept me away from you."

Snape snorted. "That's because I hate children. It's a pity; with training, you would've been able to sit on command by now."

"Shut up."

"Get out of here and don't bother with detention tomorrow. Go to Lupin. and have fun with your boyfriend there. I don't like you around."

"Yes, sir."

**November 23**

**9:31am**

I was trying to sleep in, but there were these really loud noises next door. Odessa and her new love, no doubt.

I tried to put a silencing charm on the door, but apparently, we aren't allowed to cast those just for this reason. This way the sexing can be caught.

Ugh. Maybe they'll stop.

**9:46am**

They're still screaming.

**9:47am**

Sixteen minutes.

**9:51am**

Twenty.

**9:54am**

That does it.

**9:57am**

Merlin's balls!

Millicent, Odessa, Mark Gordon (some sixth year), Victoria and Goyle are on the floor having….EEEWWWWWWW

**10:03am**

Goyle is pretty well set for a troll. I can see why Millicent and Victoria would fight for that thing.

Ew. Did I just say that about Goyle?

**10:04am**

AGGHH!

**10:05am**

I have washed my mouth with soap. I will never speak of Goyle and his body again.

**10:06pm**

They're still at it. Apparently my threats of death aren't intimidating enough.

**10:07am**

I'm going to Blaise. Maybe he can shut them up.

**10:09am**

Triple crap and _merde_!

Ginny and Blaise were on the canopy, and they were using a footstool! When did they start banging? Why wasn't I told about this? What's wrong with this school? It's like the mega-horn haven, or something. Yuck!

**10:15am**

Went to Snape. I had to. He was my last hope.

"Professor?"

"What do you want, Black?"

"Can I make a Dreamless Sleep draught?"

"What in hell for?"

"There's a screaming orgy next door and I can't sleep."

**10:19am**

Snape let me make the potion. He didn't even give me a hard time with it. Maybe I won't hate him so much anymore.

I'm taking it now. It should last a few hours.

**8:14pm**

Wonderful. They're all done now, sure, but I have a raging headache. It's like a hangover, and I should be used to it.

Winky left me a lovely cinnamon roll. I hope I don't throw it up.

**8:20pm**

Draco just sent me a note. He wants to know where I've been all day.

**8:23pm**

Should I do it?

**8:27pm**

Sent Draco a very suggestive note and have just unlocked my door. I'm curious to see how fast he'll get over here.

**8:29pm**

I hear a knock.

Blimey.

That was quick.

**November 26**

**11:23am**

Lunch. Under a tree, waiting for Ginny. Told her to meet me out here. We have to compare notes.

Draco is a bloody good lay. I wonder if Blaise is too.

**11:25am**

Nothing happened…much. Okay, we were at it like rabbits. I rode him until he blacked out. I was very proud of myself.

**11:26am**

We were at it until three in the morning, and I can't walk right.

**11:27am**

I have now disproved the myth that men fall asleep after one round of sex. I mean, I know this, but now it's been proven, because we didn't stop. I finally had to kick him off me at three. I had to sleep.I was incredibly tired by then. Not hormone wise, but my muscles were starting to ache, and I think I have turf burn in my vagina.

**11:30am**

Draco has quite a lot of naughty bits. It probably takes awhile for the whole thing to wear out.

**11:34am**

Blimey. I'm turning into Robbie the Fuck – King. Get it? He made that up, not me. He was a whore. He was more of a whore than Vati was in his younger days.

Hahahaha...

**11:43am**

Ginny has eagerly described to me what she and Blaise have been doing. They're graduating to pillows and sofa cushions now. I am very interested.

**11:59am**

I need help. Professional help, and lots of it. I told Ginny I was in for a groupie, and she thought I was serious. Now, I might think about it, because Blaise is hot.

Nope. Not gonna happen.

**3:23pm**

No groupie, but we did have sex in the same room as each other. It was like a competition. It was awesome.

God, I am kinky, aren't I? ugh. Sirius would be proud.

Draco dragged me off to the prefects' bath, and locked it up. It was heaven on my sore vagina. He was being unusually affectionate, pulling me onto his lap and I howled when I landed on his knee.

"What the hell?" Draco scowled at me.

"My vagina is torn to bits." I moaned, clutching myself and rolling off him to float in the water. "Ugghhh godddd…."

"Really?" Draco smirked. "Too bad I'm not done."

I cursed and swam to the other side of tub. "Stay away from me. I swear to god, my pussy is going to fall off. I can't even pee. You gave me turf burn."

"Bullocks."

"You did!" I sat on the edge of the tub and spread my legs. He looked down, and winced.

"That would be from a lack of trimming on both our parts." he started laughing. "Dear god, have you really not been having sex?"

"No." I muttered, kicking the water. "Contrary to my boasts, I am far from a nympho. I haven't had any since…some guy at Dayton when I got durnk. Last year. And it was awful."

"Well, glad ot know I have the honour of breaking you in. Spread it."

"They are spread."

"Wider."

"No. you're not getting anywhere near it."

"I'm fixing it." Draco waved his wand and relief hit me. "Better?"

"Oh god, yes." I groaned. My womanhood was no longer on fire. It was a wonderful feeling. "But now everything else is sore."

"And I have very talented hands. Come here." He started massaging me, starting at my neck and working his way down. Then we ended up fucking again.

Oh, bliss. I love being young.


	11. I Am a Sap

**December 2**

**10:07am**

It has been established that Draco and I are an item. Somehow, Pansy managed to stay in denial until this morning when I tackled him at breakfast for a kiss and a grope of his arse. Then she freaked out, screamed at me, and tackled me.

Idiot. I saw it coming, hexed her, and she went crying out of the room with her hair rapidly falling from her scalp. The teachers couldn't restore order, and we were all dismissed early. I did not receive punishment, as everyone saw she attacked first.

Apparently my brother is retarded, because he went bonkers. He and Weasley grabbed my arm and marched me away from the chaos.

"I thought it was a joke!" Harry shouted at me. "What are you doing?"

"Harry, calm down. I've known him my whole life. I can handle him quite well, thank you."

"Kat! It's Malfoy! He's….Malfoy!"

"And he has a monstrous cock." I waggled my tongue. "It's delicious."

Harry is not speaking to me. I don't care. I'm reveling in all the attention I'm receiving. Drano is an arsehole, but he's a pretty one. There isn't a single girl that wouldn't love to fuck him. I am the princess of the school all of a sudden. I had no idea how desirable Draco was. I mean, I have literally had more girls talk to me than I have this entire year. They're buddying up with me, you know, to get the details and maybe try and steal him.

They can have him. Really. It's just sex.

.

**10:17am**

Prof. Binns sucks. If he wasn't already dead, I swear to god, I'd kill him again.

Weasley is throwing spitballs into Hermione's hair. Really? What are we, twelve?

**10:18am**

I gave Weasley a thumbs up when he tossed a ball right on top of Hermione's hair, and he got mad. He stopped. I'm sad. It was entertaining me.

I wouldn't be surprised if she never finds them in that awful mound of frizz.

**10:23am**

Harry just passed me a note.

_Kat-_

_I'm sorry about this morning. You can fuck whoever you'd like; just know that if he hurts you, I will kill him. And do you mind giving me the Potions essay questions? I can't remember them, and I've got to get them done now or I never will._

_-Harry_

I passed him this one –

_Harry-_

_Thank you for your permission._

_Do you think I pay attention in Potions? I copy Malfoy's essays and reword them enough that Snape hasn't figured it out yet. I have no idea what the assignment ever is. Ask him._

_-Kat_

**10:27am**

_K-_

_Why in Merlin's name would I ask him? He'd give me the wrong one. Ask him for me; he keeps looking at you. It can't be hard to get his attention._

**10:28am**

_H-_

_He says the assignment was a history of whatever the hell the last potion we did was. _

_You look dead. What's wrong with you?_

**10:31am**

_I can't sleep. I've got nightmares of Voldemort torturing people. It happens pretty often, but lately it's been worse._

_-H_

This is interesting. I want to know more. I can be a good therapist, and I love to hear about weird shit like this.

**10:34am**

_H-_

_Come find me after class. I can help._

_-K_

I am a very good sister.

**2:23pm**

I ditched Charms and made Harry come with me to the Room of Requirement. That room always appears when I want it; I guess I'm a person who really needs to get away. I've never questioned it until right now, but I've only rarely actually needed to go there, except for like, sex. Interesting. Maybe Harry just needed it.

It was a living room scene this time, much like Andromeda's house. There was a pot of hot chocolate and chocolate biscuits, and I made Harry eat and drink to get him comfortable. I wanted him to rattle away.

"I'm not a shrink, but I'm a good listener." I said. "Rattle away."

I learned a lot. I learned about the basilisk, how he met Sirius, and all sorts of adventures that I had never heard of, even the totally insane Tri-Wizard Tournament (his version was much cooler than the papers had said). Then he talked about how much he hates being Wonder-Boy, and he doesn't want to kill Voldemort, and other subjects in that vein. I was very good and listened intently, smoking and eating cookies until I was stuffed. He also hates having Snape as his dad, is upset because Sirius never knew that he was his son, and how he feels about Ginny and other random shit. Two hours had gone by before I realized it, and he stopped long enough to have a drink to soothe his voice.

I felt like an asshole. Harry's emo, sure, but I never knew all the shit he'd experienced. I felt bad for being a bratty bitch; I might've been nicer had I known that he really had been through a lot.

Harry collapsed into the sofa when he finished drinking. "I don't think I've ever talked this much in my life."

"Hey, someone's got to listen to you. You know…have you ever thought about why we got separated? Maybe I can kill Voldie."

"He didn't mark you…Voldie?" Harry grinned. "Nice. But he didn't mark you, otherwise Neville could give it a go. You aren't afraid of the name?"

"Voldemort, Voldemort!" I yelled, waving my arms for emphasis. "VOLDEMORT! Voldemort can go bugger himself in his bloody arse. I learned from a young age not to fear the name. Nymph would make me say it. I honestly didn't know he was bad – I thought of him as a villain in a story, so the name never really scared me."

"Good for Tonks." Harry smiled. "I think I like her even more."

"You ought to. She's cool."

"Even if we _could_ switch off the Voldemort killing, I wouldn't give it to you. I'm too used to it. You'd go mad."

"Most likely."

"I hate being Wonder-Boy."

"I hate you being Wonder-Boy, too."

Harry laughed. "Well then, we've got something in common."

"Joy. And do you want some advice?"

"Absolutely."

"Fuck it."

"...what?"

"Every time you experience something like this, you just say 'Fuck it' and go have a drink. Or a smoke. Or…I dunno, whatever your weakness is. And then you forget about it. It takes awhile to get the routine down, but it works."

"It's more than that. I've tried."

'No, it's not. I've experienced some messy things and I've be able to deal with them pretty well. See, the thing with you is that you try to please everyone. I please myself first. You've got to work on that. Be selfish."

"You're a terrific influence, you know that?"

"Aren't I?"

"We should do this more often."

We talked about everything and nothing. He asked about Robbie, but I told him the basic story of why Rob wasn't with me anymore. I didn't go into much more detail, and Harry seemed to understand, because he didn't press it. He changed the subject to Sirius, and I humored him by telling him everything pleasant I could remember from our mirror talks and the few times I actually saw him. I humored him by leaving out all the negative.

I'm a terrible Slytherin. God.

"Now…I have a secret to tell you." I said. "Do you know anything of Occulmency or Legilimency?"

"Yeah. Snape tried to teach me last year. I'm not good at it."

"well, I am. So I want your permission to go into your head and take the edge off the nightmares."

"That's not how it works."

"Harry…." I frowned, trying to think of how to explain. I never can explain what it is that I do. "It's more than just that. First, understand my teacher was Lucius Malfoy, one of the greatest Legilimens that ever existed."

Basically, it goes like this - from day one, Sirius, Katherine (a friend of Sirius's who posed as my mum) and Andromeda knew something was up. Rob cried constantly, but whoever was holding him wasn't bothered by it. At all. That was the first thing they noticed.

The second was that I never cried. I just watched. And to make Robbie stop crying, they had to put him in the same crib as me. So long as we were in close contact, if not touching, he was fine.

As we got older, Nymph figured it out. Rob was an empath. I was a natural Legilimens. Empaths and Legilimens happen often with twins, but our case was unique in that it was powerful from birth. Rob absorbs all emotion around him, which is why he was such a fussy baby. He was constantly bombarded with emotion that he couldn't handle. I, on the other hand, was in tune to everyone's immediate thought, and it seemed to content me.

We got older, and we got to control it. Rob could handle being alone as long as I stuck to his side for a few days after we went to a new place, like Dayton. Once he was used to all the new people and feelings, he could block it out. But when he's touching me, I cancel out his empathy, and he only feels my emotion.

I read people's immediate thoughts without trying. I can block it out. I'm made of stronger stuff than my brother was. What started happening was that Rob would have nightmares from all the pent up emotion, and by touching him to calm him down, I began to get good at calming others too. When Nymphadora was dumped by her first boyfriend, I dove into her memories, and by doing so, I somehow eased the pain, took the edge off. Like I absorbed the more brutal part of the memory into myself.

It was like I had part of Rob's power too, combined with my mind reading. It's quite dangerous, I'll admit, and I often don't use it. I don't like to. Knowing what everyone thinks is hardly a trip to the zoo. It's often cruel, and depressing.

When Rob was gone, I had a nervous breakdown because I no longer had him in my head. He was always there, like a radio station. Always in the background, and I could see him ins a moment, always knowing when he was having a bad time, so I could go and relieve him of the feelings. Without him there, I literally lost my mind.

But now, it's more powerful without him. Perhaps the magic in me increased to compensate for the lack of my brother's influence.

Anyways, I explained that to Harry, and then told him the best way to explain it was to show him. I would see his nightmares, and they wouldn't bother him as badly. I take away the nasty edge.

So he let me in.

Harry is a troubled soul. Really, it's amazing he's stayed sane this long. I can't believe his strength. As I sifted through the thoughts, I picked out the ones he was trying to hide the most, as those were the most troubling, and they were all about Sirius.

I sort of…took them. I took them into me, and Harry lost them. I stole his memories. Well, not really. He'd remember, but not nearly with as much force. Now I had them.

I figured it was for his own good. Plus, I really want to see what happened with Sirius died. I'll wait until Nymph sends me my next batch of liquor. I'll probably need it.

He did feel loads better, and thanked me profusely. He wanted me to show him more, but I wouldn't. there's no telling how far I can get into someone's head, and I care enough about Harry that I'm not going to mind-rape him.

**6:17pm**

I'm back in my room. We took a break for an early supper and then went outside to fly around on the pitch for awhile. Harry would make a pretty decent Chaser. I found out that he has the invisibility cloak that James Potter had, and I immediately used it to steal a whole bunch of ingredients from Snape. I don't care if I get caught; I made Dreamless Sleep and with Harry's help, it was a perfect batch. Mine are too weak, because I'm afraid I'll overdose. I gave him a couple vials to help him sleep, and he was very glad.

I kept the rest for myself. I could've given him more, but as I mentioned, I'm addicted. I'm justifying my hoard by claming that I don't want Harry to get addicted.

**1:19pm**

What is it in that potion that takes off the dreams? I wonder if I could isolate it, and just give that to Harry.

**1:23pm**

You know, for hating the kid all my life, I'm being really nice.

What is it with me and my affection for people? I get attached way too easily. That is totally not Slytherin. I mean, at this rate I should've been in Hufflepuff.

**1:25pm**

That would've been a nightmare. I would never be in Hufflepuff.

AN: Yes! Chapter 11 is revised! Thank God! Any comments are appreciated…and for the love of God, don't tell me it's a Mary-Sue. I know she is. That's the whole point – If stupid Meyer can do it, I can do it. I know you all want to be Kat, so don't lie.


	12. You Have Got To Be Kidding

AN: I told you guys I was going to revise it, and I meant it! Scores!

**December 7**

**10:34am**

I'm going to stay after class and ask Snape about the Dreamless Sleep. I need sleep very badly. I could sleep next hour, of course, it being Divination, but I'd rather sleep all night long without a crazy woman screaming in my ear every ten minutes. I'm also going to see if he can possibly isolate the ingredient that makes the dreams go away, for Harry, of course.

**11:13am**

I told Snape that I've had horrible nightmares since Robbie died, and I can't sleep, and that's why I need more Dreamless Sleep. He's allowing me to make a batch whenever I need it, as long as I swear to behave for a month. I promised him I wouldn't speak or pull a prank. He was more than delighted to help me out. Snape even gave me the ingredients needed to take away dreams, and told me that adding it to pumpkin juice won't change the effects. That's great. I think that Harry would rather have the dreams than drink this stuff.

Divination is next, so I asked him if I could ditch. I claimed I hadn't slept in three days. My haggard appearance from withdrawal of Dreamless Sleep convinced him.

I can't believe that he hasn't figured out that I'm a fiend for the shit. Snape made me make a whole bunch, but that's fine.

I get to keep half, and the rest goes to Pomfrey.

**11:43am**

"Black."

"Yessir?"

"While you told the truth about your dreams, you left out the part about Potter."

I blinked and stared at him. Snape was looking at me with the same look Lucius always does.

"You Legilimens jerk." I scowled. "How did you get in? Lucius Malfoy can't even get through my block."

"I used my wand when you were cursing over the ingredients. You are a talented Occulmens. That is besides the point. What sorts of dreams has Potter been having? Or does he not disclose that information to you?"

"Nightmares. Voldie has something to do with it. He won't give me any details beyond that."

Snape glared at me. "Voldie? Stop that terrible name calling. Are you mad?"

"I've always wished for an early death." I admitted, grinning.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Go get more rosewood dust. It's in the storage over there." He waved to a little room. I went.

**2:34pm**

Am traumatized.

Thank God I got away with my potions, or today's project with Snape would've been a complete loss.

See, I was messing around in the stores, and found a Pensieve. What else could I do? I shut the door and dove in. I was hoping to just see the memory that Harry once saw, but I didn't even get close. Now I am completely traumatized.

_"Severus." Sirius stands there, handsome and young from years ago. _

_Snape looked up. Anger flashed in his black eyes. He kept his voice cold. "Never thought I'd see you again."_

_"You won't. That's why I dropped in." Sirius attempted a grin. "I came to say goodbye."_

_Snape laughed then, harshly. "A bit late for that, Black."_

_Sirius moaned then. " Severus, I told you! I had to leave..."_

_"And you can't tell me why. Yes, I know. Shut up." Snape's eyes are flashing, anger and tenderness now mixed together. "Knowing that doesn't make this any easier."_

_"Ah...you do care!" Sirius smirked. "Can we bang now?"_

_"Don't be a fool. Tell me what happened." Snape glared at him. "I want to bloody know."_

_Sirius flinched at the gaze, and then sighed. "Severus. I would if I could, but I can't. I'll tell you one day, I swear it. I know you know about the other prophecy, and well...yeah. That's why I can't say anything. I'm in charge of protecting anyone that can be involved in that."_

_"And if you die?" Snape sneers. "Then where will I be? I'll still be confused. Not to mention furious when I do find out, and I __will__ find out. What have you been doing?"_

_"Nothing you'd care about." Sirius laughed then, bitterly. "Believe me, you wouldn't care."_

_"I care about you Sirius, which is the only reason I haven't blasted you to bits yet." Snape sighed. "You're completely wrong besides; I do care. I figured it out. I'm not a fool."_

_Sirius jumped, visibly shocked. "Bullshit. She came here, damnit, I told her….fuck."_

"_Don't you curse." Snape snarled. "She at least gave me a look at my daughter! Where did you put her?"_

_"Who? Katie?" Sirius attempted to look innocent. "No one knows. She took off. Auror project, I assume."_

_"The child!" Snape snarled then, furious. "Gods I hate it when you play dumb! You know damned well what I'm asking about. What the bloody hell did you do with my child?"_

_Sirius groaned then, and put his face in his hands. "Bugger and blast it...Sev, I was hoping you wouldn't know. I'll bring her back. I'm just hiding her for a year, you know, to throw off the dates, so that You Know Who won't…he won't think that she's the one, you know? I know about that prophecy. I mean, it's a bit too late for the Potters, but not me. I'll bring her back. She's frozen as an infant."_

_"Give her to me."_

_"No! You're a Death Eater! What if your Dark Lord finds you you've got a kid? He'll make her become the whore or something. That's why I lied! I'm sorry, alright? I hate hurting you, and I hate all this shit, but it's what's best for our kid, not you or me." Sirius snorted at the disbelief on Snape's face. "Right…okay. I call her Kat…I named her Kaitria. I wanted to call her Katherine, but Katie hates her name and told me not to. I like Kaitria better anyways. She's got your eyes already."_

_"Not the nose, I hope?" Snape's voice was softer, and his eyes changed from glaring to teasing._

_"Thank God, no." Sirius smiled at him gently, tense posture gone. "Just your eyes. Black as night. Your color hair too, but curly like mine."_

_"Can I...do you have a picture? Has she changed much?"_

"_No. You saw her right before Katie hid her."_

_"You had Katie Blake hide her? Are you crazy?"_

"_Well…I wouldn't have been able to do it." Sirius's face twisted. "Here. I've got two, actually. I was going to give one to Andromeda, but I guess she'll take bunches once I get her back."_

_A tiny newborn, squinting angrily at the camera. Wild black hair, stuck out at all angles._

_Snape smiled a little._

"_She has your photogenic quality."_

"_Well, she was two minutes old. Give her a break." Sirius grinned. "I didn't want my picture taken either."_

"_I should hang you for deceiving me."_

"_You would have done the same."_

_Snape sighed, his way of acknowledging Sirius's statement. Then he rose, and took his lover in his arms._

It was at this point that Snape rudely pulled me out of the pensieve, and proceeded to take off fifty points plus a whole other week of detention. I

I was pissed, but I couldn't be that pissed. I was pissed that he'd known about me and pretended not to, but I couldn't even talk back to him. Not after seeing his face in that memory. He really did love my dad…and me.

I'm so confused. I have to go to lunch. I need Draco.

**1:13pm**

I tried to describe the emotions Snape had felt in the memory, but Draco stopped me as soon as he heard that Vati was involved in the memory. How can Malfoy possibly be homophobic? He dates me, doesn't he? I'm like, everything homophobes are afraid of.

Oh well. I can ponder this later. I'll just be nice to Snape for awhile, like I promised. I feel bad for turning his knickers pink this morning.

**4:23pm**

I don't like McGonagall.

She made us attempt to turn a book into a newt.

Why do we need to turn a book into a newt? Why would I need a newt over a book?

It took me ten attempts before I got it, but Draco did it in three, so we got twenty points for his brilliance.

She left to use the facilities, I imagine, and then of course, Draco and I jumped on each other and hid behind the drapes. Blaise was supposed to cover for us, but he failed. McGonagall saw, pulled us out, yelled at us and took off fifty points. I was surprised she didn't send us to the Headmaster's, but I guess everyone's getting used to our bunny-humping.

**8:37pm**

I was walking back from detention with Snape (he told me to leave, go to Filch, and never come back) and got stopped by a very frazzled looking Lupin.

"Kaitria, we need to go to the Headmaster's office, right now."

"Why?"

"You'll find out. Just come quickly."

I obeyed him, wondering what in the world could've happened. I immediately thought of all sorts of horrid things, like someone dying, and started praying like I never had in my life.

When I got to Dumbledore's office, I was very much alarmed to see Snape there, along with Cornelius Fudge and a few other members of the Ministry.

"What did I do?" I wanted to get it out immediately that I was innocent. There was no way my underage drinking and substance abuse could possibly land me in trouble with the Ministry. No one knew about it! Was I getting expelled for snogging?

Fudge got to the point. "Miss Black." He coughed, and adjusted his robes. He looked quite uncomfortable. "I shall get to the, erm, point...your brother, Robert?"

"He died." Was it bad that I felt almost relieved? I mean, I hate watching Rob stare at nothing all day. I almost wanted him free of that mental trap. "That's not too surprising...is he?"

"Kaitria." Dumbledore said, gently. "He's not dead. He's fine. Your brother has come to himself."

"I already know he's bi."

"No, Kaitria." Dumbledore put his arms on my shoulders. "Robbie has come back to reality. He's asking for you."

I had never thought that would happen. Ever.

I had no hope left.

So, to hear that Rob was back was…well, I didn't believe it. Because if he was back, then how come I didn't feel him? There was still a horrible empty space in my head. But Albus wouldn't lie to me about this.

So what was wrong with Rob that I couldn't feel him?

I got dizzy, started sweating, and then looked at Lupin, trying to tell him I was going to faint. didn't get the words out, but apparently he did catch me in time, and I got carted off to my specified bed in the hospital wing.

Lupin was sitting by me, and looked even worse than he had before. He was eating chocolate.

"Hi Moo." I mumbled.

"Oh." He looked up, surprised. "Good. Gods, I thought you just weren't going to wake up."

Dumbledore appeared right after; coincidence? I like to think he just cared.

"Good Miss Black, you're awake. I've been owled three times since your brother learned we were telling you. Mr Black is throwing a fit at not being able to come see you. Your cousin Andromeda is going to arrive there tomorrow at nine to sign him out and take him back here."

"You'll let him in this late?"

"Of course. He need to take a few tests, for the Ministry, but I'm sure he'll do just fine. I and your aunt both agree that the wisest thing to do would be to get him into normal life as soon as possible."

"Thanks Professor. I'll go see him in the morning. Tell him...oh, here." I pulled my squashed cigarettes out of my pocket and handed them to him. "Send him these. Nicotine is probably the reason he's freaking out. Tell him I'll be there with Andee, okay?"

"Good. You will be accompanied by Prof. Lupin. Get some sleep dear, I know this is a shock." Dumbledore grinned in that weird way he does, and off he went. He looked amused.

I hate him sometimes.

I looked over at Lupin. "So...Moony. You're looking awfully peaky."

"Oh, I'm alright. Full moon two nights ago."

I nodded. "Right. I forgot about that...but what else is wrong?"

Lupin groaned, and ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Kat, I have had to deal with that buggering father of yours all day. Snape nearly choked me to death. I guess he didn't know that you had another brother. Did you never tell him?"

This is strange.

"How would he not know? You never heard my name without Rob's attached to it."

"Well, given that he denied knowing he was your dad, it's not surprising that he'd deliberately ignore the possibility of Rob being his too…yeah, I knew he knew. Why do you think I warned you?"

I was glaring at him. Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?

"He's stupid." I growled.

"He's pissed. He had no idea he had another kid besides Harry and you. I mean, I guess I can't blame him, going from one kid to three in less than two months. It's got to be a shock, but my god, he has been horrible. Points here, detentions there...normal Snape behavior when he's angry, but it's worse. He keeps asking to go see Rob, and I can't let him, not after how he's treated you."

I sighed. Oh sure, my _brothers _get worried about, but the man loathes _me, _the only daughter.

"It's your own fault he doesn't like you." Lupin can read me very well. It's scary.

"Yeah. Well...not Harry's. Snape's going to have fun when he sees Rob looks like him. When did he come out of it?"

"A week ago. No one was told except Andromeda. There were tests that needed to be done, to make sure it was truly Rob and not someone abusing his body with a curse. Once the doctors gave him a pass, and the Ministry did too, then they contacted Dumbledore. He told me, and then I had to go get you. Dumbledore also gave me the great task of keeping Snape under control." Lupin scowled. "I was tempted to tell him to suck it, but I need my job."

"I think Dumbledore would print the insults on a plaque and hang it in his office."

"I'm in a very strange mood." Lupin chomped down on more chocolate forcefully. "I'm at a mix between irritation, happiness and anger that this happened to Rob at all."

Silence. I lit up a cigarette, not caring if Pomfrey caught me, and Lupin didn't put it out. I smoked quietly, feeling calm. I was sure I'd been given some sort of nerve potion, because at any other time, I would've most likely gotten to St. Mungo's on my own, no matter what.

"Out of curiosity...what are your feelings towards Snape?"

I stared at my godfather for a moment. "Why?"

"He was the one who caught you when you fainted. He was dreadfully angry that no one told you more...gently. I thought since you whine about how much he hates you, you might want to know that he most certainly does not. He just doesn't like you."

I glared at Lupin. "So what? That jerk-off gave me a week's detention with Filch and any worrying about me will not make up for that."

"You looked in his Pensieve." Lupin shrugged. "I'd have given you more than a week. I'd probably throw you."

I scowled at him. "I didn't see anything bad! I mean, that memory was the only thing that kept me from turning Snape's robes pink. Come on Loopy, give me a break. I deserve a break."

"I think you might even like Snape." Lupin wriggled his ears. "There hasn't been this much drama since Sirius turned gay."

I giggled. Lupin was so much fun when he was being goofy. "I think he's a good teacher. He's gone against Voldie, which is an amazing feat, and I admire him for it. But he's a total arse to me, insults Vati, and he always gives me detentions for no reason!"

"Do you really know why Snape constantly harasses you?"

"Because I look like Dad."

Lupin ignored me. "No. He's mad at you because he's mad at Sirius. I figure that he's pissed because Sirius lied...and then you lied. Not only are you a pain in the arse to him, but you didn't even try and tell him about you, or your brothers. This hurts him. He puts frustration with Sirius onto you. Then there's the fact you look exactly like Katherine. She was his best friend. She was the one who hooked them up, and I must say, you act like her. Sometimes I wonder if you weren't put under a Glamour, but it has to be a coincidence."

"Because I look like Bella and Andromeda. I know. I've thought about it."

"It's just remarkable. So he sees you and he's angry at both your parents. See? You're a perfect target. Rob is simply an unknown name, someone to love. Harry is Harry. And then there's you. You're exactly everything that led to Prof. Snape's world being destroyed. He can't love you. He'll lose them all over again. His best friend and his lover. Are you understanding me?"

I squealed and kicked my foot. "Why doesn't he just let it go? I'm not them! I'm his child! If anything, he should love me the most because I am like them!"

Lupin rubbed his eyes, which were red. "Because you're a pain in the arse and a brat. I'm done. Go to bed. I'm coming to wake you at eight, because you look like a mess in the morning, and I will not have you looking awful for your brother." He turned, right before he was out the door. "He's been in denial, but he's known about you. I know which memory you saw. You saw his face. You really think he doesn't want you?"

"Do you think that verbally abusing your child is the best way to get their favor?" I glared at him.

Then I had a thought.

"Lupin, are you ever going to tell me about Katie Blake? Did Sirius love her? More importantly, I think you did. Did you?"

Lupin coughed and looked very uncomfortable. "I'll tell you later. Go to bed."

I'm all ruffled now. I'm going to take a nap and forget about this.

**11:34pm**

I half woke up when I realized I was freezing cold. I was not fully awake, and started to shiver. I finally woke up enough to actually reach down for the blanket, and then felt something fall from my hand. There was a sudden noise, and then I felt myself being pushed back down onto the bed. The blanket came around my shoulders by itself. The thing that was on my hand had been very warm. I put my hand back down, hoping to have it appear again. It did, and then I felt something else go on my head. I thought it was Vati, putting me to sleep like he used to do. The fingers were tracing circles on my head, making me drowsy, like Vati did to me the few times I saw him as a child.

"Daddy, I tried to save Robbie." I croaked it, and as I spoke, I realized I wasn't talking to Vati.

"Go to sleep."

So I did...trusting...and then I realized who it was.

Snape!

Now what? Do I go back to my room? Do I stay overnight like Pomfrey always makes us do? Can I get food? I'm hungry.

**11:37pm**

I didn't want to wake up Snape, who had his head resting on the bed and his hand in mine. I knew he'd get pissed, and I wanted to keep him there. I got my wand from the table to levitate some chocolate, and nearly knocked over the cabinet. God, I am awful with charms.

It's a good thing Snape's sleeping on my left hand, or I'd be useless right now.

**11:45pm**

Snape's muttering something in his sleep. It's creeping me out.

**11:48pm**

Aw no.

He's having a nightmare. Bad one. He's yelling out a little, but staying still.

So that's where Harry gets it.

I'm going back to sleep. I have a vial of DS in my pocket.

_The Dark Lord was firing the Cruciatus Curse with amazing force. Severus gritted his teeth and let the pain rip through him, feeling it in every last nerve. Severus refused to scream. He waited for it to stop; it would never, ever end._

_Flash to another time he saw the curse. Oh my god...the girl. His daughter...and she was with a friend. The girl tried to fight, but she was stunned. Wormtail focused on the boy, torturing him. Snape almost laughed. He was an innocent friend. Oh, the effort Wormtail was putting into it was hilarious. Now, how would he save his daughter?_

_He watched Wormtail slam the curses into the boy, allowing it to go for some time. Severus then placed his own Imperius curse on Wormtail, and caused the evil little man to back off. __Severus tries to stop himself, but it's not a dream, it's more of a memory. He knows he can't change it. If only he had known those were his children. He would have killed Wormtail._ _He saved them anyway, as best he could. He sent him off, told Katie to call Andromeda, and she does, terrified, running as fast as she can, crying for her aunt while Snape tends to the boy._

_The boy's face is bruised and bloody from thrashing against the floor. Oh god. Poor lad. He wonders if this was maybe a boyfriend of hers. Poor girl. _

_If only he'd known he was holding his son. He would've done more, stopped Wormtail, but he didn't know. Oh god forgive him, he didn't know!_

Severus groaned, unable to hold his tongue, and he awoke with a start. He did not open his eyes, afraid of what he would find. He did not feel his bed. He smelled peonies, and felt an arm over his shoulder. Sirius? No, Sirius was dead.

Kat. What was she doing? Severus decided to take in the situation before acting. Kat wasn't playing pranks on him, was he?

She was switching to running her fingers through his hair. Did she know Sirius used to do that for whenever Severus had a nightmare? Why hadn't she woken him and teased him? Well, why had he come and sat by her bed? Maybe they weren't as dreadful to each other as he had thought. Severus certainly never had expected her to be comforting him though.

Of course, he hadn't expected her to call him 'Dad' either. She'd thought he was Sirius, obviously, but it still jolted him. She wasn't moving now...asleep again. Maybe she didn't hate him. He would go with her to the hospital to get Rob. He wanted to get a look at the boy he'd failed to save in time. Rumor had it that the boy looked just him, and he wanted to see if that was true.

After overhearing the conversation between Lupin and Kat, he had to agree that perhaps degrading her wasn't the best way to get her loyalty. Especially if she was half Black. They never took kindly to insults. He decided not to awake. It would probably shock her into oblivion. He would wait.

AN: Cheers


	13. I Hate My Brother

2:23am

**I'm free! He left, thank God. I won't say anything to him about what happened. Snape would kill me if he knew we'd touched without abuse. Ugh. He'd probably kill me if he knew that we touched period. **

**Ick. I touched his hair. It really is greasy. What on earth does he put in it? I am half-Snape, I must remember that, but my hair doesn't get greasy; maybe I got lucky again. Maybe he can't help it.**

**Robbie knew that. He was proud of it. Of course, he's always been one for the morbid stuff. **

**2:25am**

But how come I can't feel him?

I keep trying, but there is nothing. There is still a horrible hole, where he's missing from me. If he's fine, then why can't I feel him in my head anymore?

**2:28am**

This is the last thing I ever thought would happen.

It's like...a total jolt. I was just getting used to being all independent and stuff, finally getting in touch with my Slytherin side, fucking a boy without Rob's permission. Now, he's back, and I wonder if he'll still like me. Have I changed? I hope not.

I'm so confused.

**2:43am**

I can't sleep. Goddamn vial was too small. I need to sleep. I'm so tired, but I'm not going to sleep.

**2:47am**

An owl.

_K-_

_Are you okay?_

_Andromeda owled me out of the blue. She told me my younger brother is out of his insanity, and I should be nice to you._

_So…I guess Dumbledore told her we're twins. Anyways, when's Robbie coming? _

_-H_

Oh, crap.

**2:49am**

_H-_

_I assumed he'd never come back to brainpower. I guess I haven't said much about him to you. Prof. Lupin is taking me to St. Mungo's in the morning. We'll be using a Portkey at nine. You wanna come? Rob will think it's hilarious that you're our brother._

_-K_

Ugh. Harry hates explanations like that, but I'm too lazy to write more.

**2:53am**

Shit. Who told? Everyone knows now.

_Kat -_

_Are you okay? I heard about Robbie! Is he coming here? I'm glad for you! I love you!_

_-Ginny_

_Kaitria -_

_Hi sweetie. I'll be at St. Mungo's at 9 to sign Robbie off. He'll be going to Hogwarts with you. I think it's best if he just goes on normally. _

_-Andee_

_Kaitria -_

_Just heard about Robbie. No owls were allowed to you or anything from him, so he went mad and sent me about ten. Give him these._

_Tonks_

That note was attached to a carton of cigarettes. Way to go Nympho!

_Kat-_

_So, Rob's back, hm? Damn. Am I no longer allowed around you? _

_-Draco_

Jerk. Doesn't he know I'm having a nervous breakdown?

_Draco-_

_You are an insensitive pig. Maybe you were just a replacement._

_-Kat_

**2:56am**

That was really mean of me.

**8:15am**

Time to get up. My hair is a mess. I put it under a hat and put my glasses on. That's as dressed as I'm getting today. I'm a nervous wreck. I don't know what to do with myself.

**8:18am**

Found Draco sitting outside the hospital wing, waiting for me. I didn't even get to tell him off before he hugged me.

"I won't get jealous." He said. "I'm sorry. I know you missed him. I'm glad he's back. Good luck."

I let him do it. I felt protected in those big arms. I felt bad for being mean to him. I'm glad he can brush shit off like that.

**8:47am**

We sort of collapsed on my bed when I showed him up here. I was in his arms, and he let me lay.

See what I mean? The guy's a romantic...sort of. Sort of, in that it's restricted to private only. Works for me.

**9:17am**

Sitting in a chair, waiting. Robbie's under some sort of strengthening therapy before he can go. He didn't move for months, so he's a little weak.

I'm shaking. What do you say to someone who's come back from the dead?

Lupin and Dumbledore are here. Snape is too, for no good reason, I suppose. He just sort of showed up and no one told him to go away. Andromeda keeps playing with my hair and Harry's. I guess she's all mothered out. I love my aunt, even if she does get on my nerves. She does love us.

**1:23pm**

When they finally let us in, I shoved to the front, knocking Harry to the ground, but I didn't care in the least. I was so worried I was sick, but it was all good as soon as I saw him.

He looked up from his tea, and stared for a moment. I tried to force my way into his head, but he shoved me out. I must've looked hurt, because he suddenly looked sorry.

"It's been awhile." Rob said. "I can't really figure out how to put you back."

He was so pale and thin. He looked nothing like himself. His hair and eyes were all I would've known. He really looked like Snape, as I looked at him closely. It was alarming. He was a dead ringer. Andromeda was behind me and I heard her gasp. She was thinking the same thing.

"Try me." I held out my hand. "Rob, I need you. I need you back. Please."

He set down the cup and walked to me slowly. He was clearly still weak, and the nurse moved to stop him from touching me.

"Bugger off." I snapped.

"None of that. I know about you two. You really think that's what he needs? You inside his head?" The nurse glared at me. "The boy just got free from a mind prison. The last thing he needs is you!"

"I beg your pardon." Andromeda snapped. "What gives you the right to order my children about? Do you know who I am? I am Andromeda Black, and I will have your head if you don't move right now!"

Rob snorted, and I did too. I'd never seen Andromeda do that, the name dropping. She always forbade us from doing it…not that we listened to her. We love name dropping.

We.

I'm in a 'we' again.

I snatched his hand, and nothing happened. I would hav eleft it at that, since I am not completely selfish, but Rob looked sad. I moved my hand to my wand, and he shrugged.

I pointed it at his head.

"Katie." Andtomeda warned.

"It's fine." Rob snapped.

"Legilimens." I whispered.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Black. Black. Black. Lost. Can't get out. Get me out. Can't find you. Need you. Katie. Help me. Daddy. Help me. Andromeda. Help me. It hurts. It hurts. Daddy, help me. Save me. Where are you?

I managed to compaose myself, yanking out of his head and retching into a chamber pot. Rob sighed and flopped to the bed.

"See." he muttered. "I didn't want you to see."

But he was there again, in the back of my mind. It was different. It wasn't warm and comfortable anymore. Now it was cold, and I felt a sense of dread because I felt the fear that paralyzed Rob. I understood why he hadn't let me in, but I didn't care.

I can fix him. I know I can. It's the least I can do, considering he took the blow for me. I grabbed him in my arms and hugged him, pinning him to the bed. He hugged back, though a little coldly, except I could read his mind. Even if he wasn't completely in my head, I could still see his foremost thoughts. He was afraid of giving me fear.

I didn't care.

The Healer said that Robbie was fit to go home, if he wanted. I glared at him, but I didn't have to. He waved over a trunk and said he'd been ready to go for an hour.

"I've been here long enough."

Andromeda fussed over him and cried appropriately, which he allowed. He talked like an adult with Dumbledore, and eventually I pried him out of my aunt's grasp so that we could go. Andee made us swear we'd come for Christmas (_not_ to the Malfoys; she found out I'm dating Draco and she's going to keep us from being alone) and write if we had any problems. Once she saw him I don't think she wanted to let us out of her sight, but she did.

We're supposed to meet her in Diagon Alley at 6, so that we can buy Robbie clothes and school stuff. His wand broke when he fell, so we needed that too.

He's staying in my room. He said he's probably going to have nightmares, and he doesn't want to have to deal with more attention from the students than we're already going to get. So, keeping him in my room will reduce the publicity for awhile. I can hide him for a couple days.

I have no problem sharing. We shared a room for years. Andromeda said she'll let us buy whatever we want to make the room our own, which I am very happy about. She's mad that Rob can't have his own room too, but Dumbledore thinks it's best if I stay with him. I think so too.

"Harry, Rob. Rob, Harry. This is the twin." I lit a fag as I said the last word.

Rob's mouth dropped open. "Bullshit."

"Nope."

"But…okay. I guess it makes sense. Alright. Fine. I can handle this. Welcome to the family. Sorry I'm in such a state." Rob grabbed Harry in a bear hug, making the poor kid yelp.

"S'okay." Harry gasped, pulling free of Rob's embrace. "It's cool. It's a lot better than meeting her. She threatened to castrate me."

"No, I insinuated I would masturbate in front of you. Big difference."

Rob wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Not really." then they laughed with each other. Furious that Harry was stealing my brother, I dragged them back, ready to go back to school where I felt safe.

He lay on me the whole way home. We couldn't Floo, because Rob's stomach was way too weak. So we had to ride. But I didn't care. I smoked. I held my brother, and I tried to get back into his mind. I got in there a little, but he is blocking me from going further. He won't let me go past the fear. He's terrified of life.

Well…at least he can't feel emotions so much. He's too shocked. Maybe it'll never come back. That's good for him.

He shakes like he's cold. The Healer said it might never wear off. Trauma, you know.

God, I feel horrible.

We've got a few days off school now. Dumbledore said so. It's fortunate he did, because if he had told me anything else, I would have thrown a fit. I refuse to go to school while I'm taking care of Rob.

Harry wisely buggered off. He could tell I wasn't in the mood. I just wanted my brother, and I wanted him alone.

**2:29pm**

Robbie's gotten through the test that the Ministry gives to all transfers, but his brain isn't quite what it was. He may have done it in an hour, but he's lagging behind me very badly. He's going to be a fifth year, but he gets to skip a couple classes and take them with me. Potions, Charms and Transfiguration are his strong points, so we get to take those together, as well as History. Everything else, he's stuck in 5th.

He got Slytherin too. I feel smug.

I introduced him to Snape once he was done with his test. Rob's still got a little bit of balls left, and demanded I do it right away.

"Um…Rob? He's insane."

"So am I. show me. Let's just get it over with. Besides, I heard you thinking how I look like him. I want to see."

I blanched. I didn't know he could read me. Is it reversed? He's blocked to me but he can read me? Damnit. Do you know how much that would suck? But I have dropped my blocks in an effort to get to him, so maybe that's it. No one can get through my shit without a wand.

My silly old professor was sitting at his desk with his head in his arms. I decided it was time to properly introduce them.

"Professor Snape?" I knocked and jumped in. "Hi. This is Robbie. Come Robbie."

Robbie came.

"Robbie, this is Professor Snape. He's the Potions Master. Professor, Rob has been added to your roster, as you may have noticed. He is far more competent than I am."

"That I am! Not just in Potions, but in life in general." Rob shook his hand violently. "Nice to finally meet you.

I smacked Snape lightly on the head. "Professor Snape, this is your newest student and child, Robert! I forgot to introduce you two!"

"Crikey! I'm cuter than you!" Robbie shook Snape's hand violently. "Lovely to meet you Professor. I'm much better at Potions than Kat is."

"Thank God." Snape muttered, looking a bit bewildered. I was quite proud that he composed himself so quickly. "Are you also moving to 6th year?"

"Nope, test says 5th, but I get a couple classes with the 6th years, including yours. I'll keep her from plaguing you or melting cauldrons."

"He would prefer to do it on his own." I winked at Snape. Rob and I grinned and skipped out of the room with our hands entwined, leaving our father completely speechless.

I love my brother. At the moment, he seems almost normal.

**2:39pm**

Rob has smoked an entire pack of cigarettes.

**2:43pm**

Rob dropped his carton of fags in the tub, and then he stole mine. We got into a fistfight and I won.

**3:47pm**

Sick to death of my brother. Going to Hogsmeade. Now.

**3:49pm**

Robbie attached himself to my leg, and will not let go. I guess he's coming with.

**9:13pm**

Dumbledore offered to Floo us to Diagon Alley early, so long as we had a prefect to chaperone. I went and got Harry, who in turn, got Ron and Hermione. They were more than willing to baby-sit because they are nosy.

Right as we hit, Robbie starts wandering towards the twins' shop.

"No." I said, pulling him away. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Is it awkward?"

"Extremely." Ron scowled. "A mistake. We're not going in there."

"I love Gred!" Robbie pouted at me. "I wanna see Feddy and Gorge!" And then he swung me over his shoulder and went straight towards the shop. I had little choice in the matter.

"So…he knew them too?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah. I mean, he's rather attached to my hip. It was inevitable."

"She's a liar." Rob set me on the ground and opened the door. "Dirty, dirty whore of a liar. Remember when you tried to hex us Ron? Oh, that was fun! I can't believe you didn't figure it out!"

"Blimey lucky I was underage."

"Wait…this was…summer before our third year, right?" Harry blinked. "I thought Fred was dating Angelina."

"Not that summer." I growled.

"Nope! He was doing her on the bed, on the counter, in the car, on Ron's bed…."

"Oy!" Ron turned bright red. "I'm trying to forget that!"

"You're a filthy whore!" Robbie did a jig and looked around at the madness. "This place is great!"

"isn't it?" Hermione tried to change the subject, but it didn't work.

"Crikey. That's…weird."

"It was my violent attempt to ease my broken heart." I said, coolly. "Since Sirius wouldn't have us living with him."

"Lying bitch!" Robbie crowed. "Jailbait, lying, whoring little girl!"

Gods, with the insults! I slapped him.

"He's just sour because you lost your virginity first." Harry smirked.

I stared at him for two seconds before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Kat! Dick enlargers!" Robbie screamed, waving a box in my face. "I want it! Buy it for me!"

"Great for a first date, but make sure she likes you, because they're temporary!" George came up behind him, ready to sell, big smile on his face which suddenly froze. "Holy shite, Rob?"

"Hiya Georgie!" Robbie grinned. "I'm out of the nutties!"

"Crikey!" George tackled him in a big bear hug. "I thought you'd never get out mate! Oy! Fred!"

"Oy." I moaned and pulled my hat down on my head.

"Oy indeed. I should've guessed." George gave me a condescending pat on the head. "How have you been? Still 12?"

"15." I growled, watching my ex come down the stairs. "Don't badmouth it. You tried to hit it, just remember that."

God, Fred was still hot as ever.

"I told you, you just can't tell us apart." George rolled his eyes. "I might've hit it and you'll never know." He grinned then. "I think it's a fitting revenge for you."

"I can indeed tell you apart and that's why I like Fred better than you."

"Oh be still my aching heart!" George clutched his chest. "That hurts. But I still think you're lying."

"You never hit it. I know you two."

"How?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"You're lying. My own mother can't tell them apart." Ron glared at me. "You just don't want to admit…."

"What?" I sneered. "That you have two brothers who've done me? Relax, it's only Fred. There's a very obvious difference, actually."

"Fred's circumcised." Rob blurted out before I could stop him.

"Ew!" Hermione shrieked. Harry laughed.

Ron screamed a little. "Are you kidding?"

"Nah. Fred got reeeeally drunk when he was fourteen and thought it would be a good idea for the ladies." I grinned at the scandalized look on George's face. "Admit it George. He has a prettier pee-pee."

"I do?" Fred mockingly jumped Rob's leg. "Oh yes, I do. Blast, telling everyone our secrets."

"Like anyone would ask to see your cock." I scowled at him.

"Ever." Ron added. He looked a bit green.

"I would." Rob leapt on Fred and humped, like they always used to, and I couldn't help laughing.

"Why Fred?" Ron gagged. "Why?"

"Why…oh. I was drunk! And besides, I do have a prettier cock now, don't I George?"

"I just take the ones who like turtles." George grinned. "Then we don't have to fight over the hordes of women who pound on our doors."

"Anyways…we're supervising their shopping trip." Hermione really needed to change the subject. "Robbie needs school supplies, and they're meeting Andromeda at six."

"Gotcha. How much did she give you?" Fred winked. "Can we buy a broom or two?"

"No." I snapped.

"Oh yeah." Rob snorted. "Not a broom, but we'll buy you something. Every time she comes with us, we get whatever we want."

I gave him a death look, willing him to melt. It didn't work.

"Really?" Harry looked at me. "Kat's always complaining about how she doesn't get enough money."

"Yeah, but that's because we'll buy bad things. When Andromeda is actually there, seeing that we're buying legal things, she'll get us whatever."

"Lucky." Ron muttered.

"I know it." I playfully punched his arm. "I'm spoiled."

"Well…come back and play some Exploding Snap, will ya? We want to talk about your nutty brain." George ruffled Rob's hair.

"Will do." Rob did a jig for them, and then dragged me off. I started to bitch at him for dragging me in there, but he didn't listen. "Shut up Kat. I want clothes. I need clothes. I must have clothes. I want shoes too. I can pick everything out and Andromeda can just get the bill later. You can bitch at me later. I must shop now. Craving!" He lit a fag.

"You shop?" Hermione gasped.

"Sweetie, I'm bisexual. I have to look good." Rob gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Hermione blushed bright pink.

"Oh."

Great. Hermione thinks my brother is hot. Ew.

We shopped a lot. I got clothes, he got clothes, Rob got a wand while I got shoes and he wanted the same ones, and so on. Then, on a lark, once we had Andromeda, we convinced her to let us run the tab on whatever store we wanted, since Uncle Ted was sick at home.

"You should be with him." Rob said, sweetly. "Really Andee, I'm alright. I don't want to worry you. You've had such a long day."

"Go home to Uncle Ted." I urged. "We'll write you, and we'll come see you for Christmas."

Andromeda was always a sucker for Robbie's sweet talk, so she left, even though she desperately didn't want to let him out of her sight.

That's when we really went crazy. Hermione kept lecturing us on spending all our money at once, but Ron and Harry were totally into it once we bought Harry broom-upgrades and Ron a Cleansweep. Just for fun.

Rob and I both got a Silver Eclipse, the latest model, even though the price made me turn pale. Once I remembered that I had about a hundred times the amount of those brooms together in the vaults, my guilt vanished.

"God." I looked down at the receipts. "Do you see how much we have spent?"

"We are NOWHERE near done." Rob tossed his freshly cut and styled hair. "I'm not stopping until I'm dropping."

"This is boring!" Ron complained.

"We got you a Cleansweep, so shut the fuck up." Rob snapped. "Hey! Kat! Do you still have those fakes?"

I grinned at him. The legal drinking age is 16 in the wizarding world. Our ids listed us as eighteen. "Why, yes, I do."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Twenty points for even thinking that."

"Your job is to chaperone, not order." Rob gave her angelic eyes that made her visibly melt. "Just make sure we get home alright. I like to cuddle when I'm drunk, so you can be my mother. I can use a good buzz now…let's go buy more outfits! We must look good! Everyone gets a makeover!"

So, after clothes, books, music, brooms, a wand, shoes, hairstyles for everyone (even Hermione - we straightened her out and she looked great) we were ready to drink. Rob wants to stop for the twins, since he promised, and I'm going to let him.

**11:47pm**

That was the stupidest thing I have ever done.

**11:54pm**

I slept with Fred again.

God. What a day.

He was so hot, I couldn't say no…and he's so good in the sack…and I am now experienced, so I could take the lead for once...I had to show him my new tricks….

Alright, I could have said no. I'm not that drunk. I just didn't want to.

**December 9****th**

**10:01am**

It's been awhile. I must apologize profusely. The last few weeks have been absolutely hell on my nerves.

I've had to explain my entire life story…again…to everyone in the school. This takes the stress off Harry and Rob, both of whom are public curiosities now.

After six years of putting on masks for the public, I would think Harry would be used to chaos, but I guess this is just too much. It was bad when the school found out he was a Black, and now for some reason it's worse. He shouldn't complain.

The attention is more focused on Rob and me being twins, but because we're not actually twins, it's even more delicious for gossip. Our closeness and strange behavior also creep everyone out, giving rumors that we sleep together. We do, just not sex.

I'm used to it. Rob and I have often been mistaken for a couple. We're just…close twins. I don't mind the rumors this time. It's actually made my social life pleasant. I think it's done everyone some good to have a break from the ordinary, and my brother is far from ordinary.

God, I'm glad he's back. I didn't realize just how different I was without him. He was my other self, my best friend, we did everything together. It's just surreal to have him back. It's amazing.

He was always an interesting boy. I assumed it was because he was an artist. He paints, plays violin, and likes to design. He says he's bisexual, but he's really just a whore. He's been straight of course, since even Hogwarts isn't ready for an openly flamboyant student yet, and he's been having more sex than I have in my life. That is the one problem with sharing a room - I hear things I don't want to hear. Sure, there are silencing charms, but he forgets to put them on sometimes, and I'm not very good at them

Ginny found out that I had sex with Fred at the bar. She asked me outright the next day and I didn't deny it. She went off, red as hell, and I haven't gotten a look from her since. I didn't want to point out that technically, Fred is the adult. So it's his own damn fault if my cooter ruffles him up. I mean…duh.

Ugh. I'm sad.

Draco and Robbie are being civil. I told Robbie as soon as I thought of it, just to get it out of the way.

"So…I'm sleeping with our cousin."

"…is it good?"

"Great."

"Okay then. Can you get him to take us shopping?"

I had thought the conversation would be a lot different. Cool.

**11:23am**

Draco came up. Rob was laying on his bed, reading up on some random class he was taking, and there was a knock.

"Woo ees it?" Rob shrieked. I threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

"Ignore him! Door's open!" I yelled.

"Ees it seexie beeast?" Robbie crowed. "Ees Drake!"

"Oh god." Draco scowled. "You really haven't changed."

"Nice to see you too arse-wipe." Rob lit up a fag. "Shagging my sister, eh?"

"Yep. It's bloody good shagging too." Draco smirked and sat down on a chair, not breaking eye contact with my brother.

"That's not what she says."

"That is exactly what she said!" I snapped, getting up and hitting Rob. "Hi Draco. Please ignore him."

"Don't I always? When are you coming back to civilization?"

"What do you mean?"

"You go to class and then you two come up here. What in bloody hell? When am I getting some?"

"Now." Rob cast a silencing charm on my bed and pointed at it. "Go. A peace offering between us Malfoy."

"There will never be peace between us Black." Draco drew the curtains, reinforced the charm, and went to it.

Excellent.

**1:23pm**

Charms.

"Mr. Black, I'm delighted to meet you!" Professor Flitwick was practically floating…actually, maybe he was. "I remember your excellent Levitation Charms from the competition in your…third year? Very impressive."

"Thank you." Rob smiled at him. I had threatened him with castration if he acted out around the teachers, and so far he'd behaved. "It was my third year, or eighth grade, as we'd say in the US."

"Right, that was why I couldn't recall. Strange system."

"Indeed. May I take a seat by my sister?"

"You may sit wherever you'd like!" Flitwick waved his hand. "We will be practicing levitation of objects today, just so I can show you off!"

Rob smirked, and opened his mouth to say something vulgar, but I pushed him away. "Yes, of course, awesome Professor, come on Rob." I shoved him into a seat and sat next to him.

"God. What?" Rob kicked my foot.

"You were going to say something stupid."

"Was not…okay, yeah I was."

"I get enough points off for shagging Drake as it is. The last thing I need is for you to start and have our house in the negatives."

"So I'll make Polyjuice and be you. And you can be me. And then I can get in trouble!"

"No, because you are so not shagging Draco."

"Damnit." Rob opened his parchment and started doodling. "Oh well. I tried."

Prof. Flitwick began, throwing in several references to Rob, making him grin with pride at being singled out. It was horrible. I kept pinching him to keep his head level.

"Mr. Black! Kindly give us a display of your Levitation Charm!"

"Absolutely." Rob stood up, winked at Lavender, who almost came, and then whipped out his wand with a suggestive grin. "_Leviastus_."

Immediately, Flitwick's desk rose several meters into the air, invoking gasps and scattered applause.

"Excellent!" Flitwick nearly shrieked. "Wonderful! Now, everyone, try and do that, but please practice on your textbooks rather than my desk!"

Gods above, I suck. I levitated the book, it got out of control, and cracked my brother in the face.

"Damnit!" He held his bleeding nose. "Fuck!"

"Language!" Hermione yelled.

"Fuck off!"

"Twenty points, language!" Flitwick snapped, looking not so excited now. "Hospital wing. Ms Black, escort him."

**3:34pm**

Rob's nose isn't broken, but it is swollen. Pomfrey stopped the bleeding.

I'm a jinx.

**7:45pm**

Rob and I have gotten into a fistfight. He told me I was a jinx and I hit him.

**8:34pm**

Well lo and behold, we're friends again. Yay, nothing's changed.

Except for the Draco sex jokes. Those aren't funny anymore.


	14. Best Christmas So Far

**December 20**

**10:09am**

School is out until next year! Yes! I am beyond excited! I…slept in!

Yeah, so I actually haven't celebrated too much. I've been running around trying to pack up all my shit for Andromeda's house. I haven't gone to Andee and Ted's for Christmas since I started school, so I'm very afraid of forgetting something important. I'm equally afraid of forgetting to leave out something that Andee definitely does not need to see…like a vibrator, or a pipe, or my giant bottle of rum.

Robbie doesn't have much to worry about. Half his stuff is still at home anyways, so he's really got to pack up on the way back.

I politely declined the Malfoy invitation to Christmas, of course. I hate going there. The last time I went, I was twelve, and Rob and I set Uncle Lucius's cousin Caroline on fire. She said something about Robbie being a dunce, so I lit her. I didn't hurt her; the fire got put out before it burned more than her wig, but god, I thought Lucius would kill me. I think Narcissa was amused, as she certainly didn't make a move to help, but I can't count on her to go against her husband. Long story short, I haven't been invited since, and I'm not starting to go now.

Draco didn't say goodbye to me. He left this morning. He is peeved that I won't come with him. I told him he could always come to Andee's house, but he refused. It's his own fault if he's bored during the holidays; we could've had great times together, but no, he had to listen to Mommy.

Oh my God. I just had a brilliant idea.

**11:34am**

"Hey, Rob?"

"Ya."

"What do you think about inviting Harry over?"

"Ya."

"Oh shit. I'd have to invite his friends too."

"Ya."

"Ginny too."

"Ya."

"Cool?"

"Ya."

So, off I go.

**12:43pm**

They all said yes.

I knew Harry would, but I wasn't sure about his two booty-buddies. I asked them altogether, as they sat in the library, and after a few uncertain looks at each other, they agreed. Owls were sent and off we're going tomorrow!

Neither Rob nor I are that excited about bloody Granger and Weasley, but we can live with them. Ginny's coming too, so we won't be too bored. She is easy to influence.

**1:23pm**

My stupid brother!

I had to run back down to the library to ask the trio and Ginny if they preferred ham or turkey for food (Andromeda was thrilled that we actually _wanted_ to have people and had started on the menu immediately) and Rob came with me.

"Miss lovely Hermione." Rob got down on one knee and kissed her hand. "I would be honored if you could join me at my home for Christmas this year."

Hermione turned bright pink, and actually giggled. I stifled a moan, and put my face into my hands.

"I asked them already, idiot." I hissed through my fingers.

"I know, but I wanted to ask the ladies properly." Robbie moved over to Ginny, and winked at her before performing the same routine.

"Sure." Ginny shrugged. She knew Rob well enough not to be fazed. Hermione was still giggling.

"I'll take that as a yes. Delighted! You have made this a very happy Christmas already." Rob kissed their cheeks and swaggered off.

"Sorry." I said to the girls, and then I ran after Rob. "You had better not do what I saw you doing in my head."

"Oh please." Rob rolled his eyes. "They want me. I'll have them both walking funny before Christmas day."

"Bet."

"Ten galleons."

"Done…god. I'm going to lose."

"Yes Kat. Yes you are. I may not have the strength I once had, but I have my looks and charms. And my giant cock."

He is such a whore.

**2:43 pm**

Finally packed everything and went to have a late lunch.

I saw Ginny coming up to me out of the corner of my eye, and tried not to moan.

"Kat." She sat next to me.

"Mmph."

"You fucked my brother."

"What about it?"

"So I get to fuck yours, right?"

I blinked. I refused, however, to look up from my plate, and pretended I was very interested in my taters. "He's a whore."

"He's sexy."

"Maybe so, but he's a filthy whore. He'll use you, abuse you, give you the best sex you'll ever have, and then never speak to you again."

"I don't want him to date me, or even like me. I just want him to do me."

I scowled into my spoon. "Just use protection."

"Don't be pissy. You diddled my brother just the other day. It's only fair."

"Oh for god's sake!" I yelped, loud enough that the couple students eating turned to look. I finally glared at Ginny, and she was smirking evilly enough for even the worst Slytherin. "Will you let that go? I was drunk!"

"Not drunk enough to forget, obviously, which means you knew what you were doing." Ginny patted me condescendingly on the head. "So we're even. I won't be mad at you if you let me do your brother."

"Oh my god."

"Oh yes. It'll happen whether you like it or not, so you may as well pretend to give permission."

"You'd make a great Slytherin."

"I almost was, but I asked specifically for Gryffindor." Ginny sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm wasting my talents."

"Just don't talk to me about it. Ever."

"Agreed."

"Go away now."

"We're even."

"Fuck off!"

**Dec. 21**

**6:34am - The Tonks Residence**

I am never awake this early on purpose, but the thumping from the room next door awoke me several hours ago, and I can't go to sleep again. I'm traumatized. I'm trying to block out Rob's mind, but he is purposely throwing a few unpleasant images of what exactly he is doing to Ginny at me. He is going to regret it.

I'm seriously debating waking up Ron and telling him what's going on, but if I do that, Rob will do something even worse. I don't know what, but bad. I could tell Harry too, but that wouldn't do anything but hurt him. He won't hex Rob.

Anyways…he hasn't won until he gets Hermione. To get her, he'll have to get around her morals, Ron and Harry. I mean, at least Ginny's done it before. I'm positive Hermione hasn't even kissed anyone yet. She couldn't have had time, what with all her reading.

Let's recap -

Left on the train. Andromeda, Ted and Tonks met us and Andromeda went mad over us, as usual. We allowed her to. We piled into the Hummer and went off to home. Ron and Ginny were so stunned to be driving in a nice car that they stuck their heads out of the windows like dogs. Ted was more than happy to answer all their questions about his toy.

Tonks insisted on gossiping with Harry; she's got Potter fever even worse now that she knows he's her cousin too. Harry allowed her to baby him a bit.

Rob and I lit up fags and were promptly electrocuted by Andromeda's wand. Ted lit up his cigar, giving her a pointed look, so then she fumed as we…fumed. Ha-ha.

I'm getting sick of Hermione's incessant coughing.

The girls are in my room, the boys in Rob's, and Tonks is back in her room. However, she ended up sleeping in here, because I begged her to. With three of us being perverted, it didn't take long to convert Hermione into a person more fun to be around.

But now, after we're all asleep, I awaken to see that Ginny is missing and there are loud thumps coming from the bathroom.

God!

**7:03am**

A red-faced, messed Ginny flopped onto the other side of my bed.

I didn't look up from my book.

"We have a bet." I said. "That he'll get you and Granger." I was trying to make her mad.

"He will, when I'm done telling her exactly what he did. You may as well pay him now." She grinned widely. "If it runs in the family, I'll never yell at Fred for sleeping with you again. I can see why he likes it."

"Shut up."

"That thing you do with the shower hose? Bloody brilliant."

"Shut UP!"

"What's going on?" Tonks opened a bleary eye. "Oh god! He didn't!"

"How did you know?" Ginny sputtered.

"Every girl looks like that after good sex." She explained.

"Don't tell Harry and Ron."

"Of course not." Tonks winked at her. "I approve of healthy sex lives. It's good for you. But gods above, I can't stand to think of my cousin as the reason you're in such a good mood. Bleck."

UGH!

**8:34am**

"Breakfast!" Andromeda yelled. I was very excited; I'm never awake for breakfast.

Glad I went down; I am beyond full. I had the best bloody breakfast I had ever had. Sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes, chocolate, doughnuts…anything fattening and American was on the table. My guests were impressed.

"Bloody good Andromeda!" Ron kept saying, stuffing his mouth.

She smiled, very proud. We are like any other teens, and don't spend much time with Andromeda and Ted (They're embarrassing), so they were quite happy not only to have us home, but we brought friends.

The usual questions of school, life, all answered by the others, since I really didn't want to bring up all the trouble I've getting into. I remained unusually quiet and kept stuffing my face. Of course, my behavior was inevitably going to be brought up.

"So Kat, how has it been?" Ted asked, brightly. "Doing well in your classes?"

Hermione coughed. Bitch. I glared at her.

"Fine." I said, through clenched teeth. "Just fine."

"How's Slytherin?" Andromeda smirked. "I still don't know how on earth you got sorted there."

"Black blood." Robbie said lightly.

She scowled. "Nonsense and you know what I mean. You two are terrible Slytherins."

"You're too…happy." Ron scowled, trying to think of something insulting, but failing. "I guess."

"They're special." Ginny cooed, causing the table to break into laughter. Oh, I hated them all.

"We're entertaining." I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"Very true." Harry grinned at me. "You are very, very entertaining."

"How's Snape? Dumbledore told me you spilled the beans on my children, Mr. Weasley." Andromeda looked at him coolly, making him squirm under her gaze. "I'll remember not to trust you with vital information again."

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Snape threw a fit Andee!" Rob exclaimed proudly. "He nearly went crazy when he found out about me, and now he's treating Kat much better! He's sorry!"

"Better?" Her perfectly plucked eyebrow rose. "Kaitria Juliet, I told you to tell me if he did anything…."

"He hasn't!" I protested. "Nothing is going on."

"It's funny!" Rob waggled his tongue at me. "She hasn't had a night without detention!"

"Bastard!" I threw an egg at him. "Fiend! Cocksucker!"

"Yay!" Robbie crowed. "Food fight!"

"No food fights!" Ted roared.

"How much trouble have you gotten into?" Andromeda snapped. "Hermione, how long is she in detention for? Don't cover for her, tell me!"

Hermione looked uncomfortable, but no one can hold out under my aunt's death looks. "Until…the beginning of February."

"KAITRIA!" Ted and Andromeda yelled.

I slunk under the table, covering my face.

Tonks roared with laughter, her hair changing colors in her glee, and Andromeda yelled at her too. "Don't encourage her Nymphadora! Merlin, you're as bad as they are!"

"It's funny!" Tonks protested. "And that greasy old git deserves whatever he gets!"

"Maybe, but it's affecting their standings!" Andromeda yelled. "I don't care if it's Slytherin, you can't be a complete disgrace!"

"Or what?" I yelled back. "Narcissa will go bonkers on you?"

"Room!" Ted yelled. "No talking to your aunt like that!"

"Fags!" I yelled back, before storming off to my bedroom and slamming the door. It's unfortunate that Andromeda knew I didn't mean cigarettes when I yelled that.

"Grounded from Hogsmeade until March!" Andromeda shouted after me.

The awkward silence made me giggle, and when I heard Rob and Tonks finally snort in their attempts to hold back laughter, I let it loose.

My abs hurt.

**10:23am**

Went and ran for an hour and then came back for a shower and intending to get high.

Not a chance.

I heard that familiar crack of the fireplace, and moaned. I was covered in sweat, horribly ill looking from my run, and now Andromeda's got more guests? Fuck!

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Tonks roared. "What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

He ignored her, and yelled my name. "KAT!"

"Don't you ignore me!" I heard a rough smack, and knew my cousin was going to hurt him if I didn't move my arse.

I ran downstairs and pried my lime green cousin off my other cousin. "Don't kill him!"

"I'm only going to hurt him." Tonks growled. "Leave right now, sir Ferret. Did you tell your nasty family that we're all here?"

"No." Draco sneered at her. "If I had done that, you would all be dead already, seeing as that bloody fireplace hasn't been shut."

"WEE!" I jumped into his arms, and he winced. "Drakie!"

"You reek." He gingerly patted my back.

"I ran."

"I see."

"So…why are you here?"

"I'll tell you once we get away. It's…private."

"I'm going to walk away, because Kat is smiling." Tonks pointed her wand right at his face. "I will come into her room in twenty minutes. If I see you boinking her, or there at all…."

"Oh come on Nymph!" I wailed. "I need at least an hour to boink right!"

"WHO'S BOINKING IN MY HOUSE?" Ted shouted. "Kat, I'll ground you from Hogsmeade for another month!"

"No one!" Tonks yelled back, and then hissed at us. "Get your arses up then, and then you are not coming back ever. Hear me? Or I'll kill you, tell my mother you did Kat, and then she'll kill you again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Draco drawled. "You Muggle lot are hardly the sort I associate with."

"Lies." I said, dragging him upstairs fast, before anyone could see him. I locked my door, and pushed him onto the bed, and proceeded to ravish him.

He stopped me. He caught my hands in his and pushed me off. "No, I have to speak first."

"Aww….why?" I pouted. With Robbie getting all the fun, I was starting to have a sore need for booty.

"Because I want you to know I really like you, in fact, I deeply care about you and I want…um…us to go out? I guess?" Draco turned pink. "I've never done this before. Is that how you do it?"

I couldn't answer him, because I was in shock.

Draco was asking me out? Like, officially? Not just sexy time?

"Say whaaa…?"

"Oh shut it. You heard me. This is hard enough." Draco scowled at me. "Yes or no? I'm putting my heart on the line here."

"I wasn't aware you had one." I teased.

"Woman." He growled. "Don't tease me."

"You wanna date me, you wanna kiss me…."

"Is that a yes?"

"Duh."

This time, he didn't stop me from molesting him.

**2:32pm**

Tonks gave us lots of time, but as soon as Andromeda and Ted left with Potter and the crew for some Muggle shopping, she was back and pointed her wand right at Drake's nuts. He really had no choice in the matter.

I gave her a huge kiss. I'm totally okay with this. I'm okay with bloody everything!

**December 24**

**11:58pm**

There are tons of presents under the tree and I have a lot. And I mean a lot. I am so excited. Two minutes and then I get to run up and down screaming for Andromeda and Ted to wake up.

I asked Tonks to help and she said she would. She knows I got her something nice, and I think I see a package from Lupin under the tree for her…

Gross. Adult cooties.

**December 25**

**12:01am**

Robbie paid me ten galleons. Hermione was left untouched by him. I am very pleased with myself.

**2:32am**

I am in heaven! I got clothes, more clothes, broom stuff, shoes, candy and more clothes! Robbie got more or less the same sort, and so we are dancing around, howling with happiness.

We are not solely self-centered, of course. With a whole lot of begging Andromeda and invoking Sirius's memory to guilt her, we managed to get two used Firebolts for Ginny and Ron. It was quite a price cut, but we won't tell them that. There's no way Andromeda's letting us spend our dad's money to buy brand new Silver Eclipses for everyone, but we had to get them new brooms. I mean, the Weasleys are on bloody Cleansweep Fours. It's embarrassing. Granted, I rather like the disadvantage it gives them over us Slytherins in Quidditch, but we're still better. They only win because they have Harry.

Should I take this time to mention that I'm rich? Well, I'm not, but Sirius was, and Andromeda is our trustee, so…yeah. It's ours once we hit thirty, or if Andromeda dies first (which I do not want. That would be bad).. We can retire if we'd like, and live our lives in luxury. We won't, but we could. We get bored without things to do.

Put it this way - if I bought Silver Eclipses for my entire team, Harry, Ginny and Ron, that would cost about ten percent of my fortune. That's how much money we've got. We're loaded. We landed in Fortune Quarterly last year as number thirty of the fifty richest wizards, and we broke a record for the youngest ones to get on the list.

Harry thinks he got all of Sirius's money, but he didn't. He just got the fraction my dad didn't leave us. Still a lot, but not even half of what we have.

I'm a very good gift giver as a result. Usually Andromeda gives in for reasonable gifts and such, but this is the one time we really had to beg for something ridiculously expensive. She already bought us both Silver Eclipses, so she couldn't use that as a good argument against _used _Firebolts. I mean, they _needed_ them. Right?

I am going to be biting myself in the arse when Quidditch comes round again, but I don't mind. It's not really fair to win because of brooms, right? One should win on talent. And this is good brownie points if I ever need Gryffindors to save me from the wrath of my house again.

More specifically, Robbie and I are trying to kiss the Weasley arses. Myself, because I enjoy Fred, and Rob, because he's afraid Ron will find out he did Gin.

This is like, our insurance. So if they bring it up, we can go, "Yeah, but we bought you brooms, so eff off." See?

I think they died for a second. Really, I think their pulses stopped. Ginny fell on the floor hard, and we thought she was joking, but she had actually lost control of her muscles. Ron began hyperventilating. Hermione had to pound Ron on the back to get him breathing, and Harry set Ginny back on the sofa to recover.

We twins are cruel, and roared with laughter.

Ron fell on his knees before me, once he had recovered, and then offered his loyalty for life. I told him it was all good, though I was sorely tempted to accept. Robbie called me an idiot for not doing so, but I felt like being nice. Christmas spirit and all.

Those were the big gifts. We teamed up with Andromeda and restored Ted's old Cadillac. We got Andromeda the fastest, lightest, nicest computer we could find, so she can piddle away at her articles. We convinced Ted to take us to Grimmauld Place, and dug in the cellar for old wines to give to Tonks (she's a wine connoisseur).

We found a decent old book for Hermione. It's something rare and famous about Merlin, and there's only like, three copies in the world. It's handwritten in runes, which I can't read or I'd keep it for myself. She died of ecstasy too.

Ginny gave Rob that look that means he is so getting fucked. Ugh.

I wonder what Harry will do?

I just hope she doesn't like, fall for Rob. Rob isn't the type for love. Lover, not loving. I mean, he is to friends and family, but that's different. I think honestly he's just happier being a whore.

**4:35am**

We seriously flew around on the brooms for two hours. We were being fairly quiet, what with silencing charms and what-not, but Ted happened to stick his head out to check on us right when I mooned Ron.

Yeah. Flying's over for me.

Heehee. I've taken Dreamless Sleep and off to Neverland….

**1:32pm**

Wow.

Draco sent me the most beautiful dress robe I have ever seen.

I've got to show this off.

**1:43pm**

Everyone agrees my dress is gorgeous, and that I look terrific in it. Andromeda pulls me aside.

"Kat, are you and Draco…together?"

"Yes."

"Oh honey…please be careful. Please. You know Bella is back out, and You Know Who…just…." She hugged me tightly.

"I know." I said, muffled in her shoulder and hugging her back. "It's inevitable. He'll have to choose Andee, not me. I'm not going evil."

"I know you won't baby. I just don't want you to get hurt if he doesn't choose you."

"I know."

I let her hug me.

I'm really surprised she didn't ground me, or yell at me. Weird. Maybe she understands it. I mean, she had to write off her family for Ted after she graduated. She said it was the hardest choice she had to make, because she had to leave Narcissa behind.

I can't imagine choosing between Robbie or someone I love, saying Robbie goes evil.

**2:01pm**

I can't stop looking at myself.

This dress is awesome.

I had no idea he paid enough attention to my body to know my measurements. Like…wow. I look awesome.

It's emerald green, of course. Tight and shows off everything. There is also a slit up to my hip on the left side.

I bet he'll want me to wear it.

Oh my god, I just had a brilliant idea.

**3:04pm**

"Please, please, please!"

"No!"

"I'll tell everyone you like Lupin!"

"Fuck you. No."

"I'll do it for you! I'll pretend to be you,"

"I don't go sneaking off for sex like a…."

"Teenager?"

"Oh my god, fine. Fucking go."

"Tell them I'm napping."

"I'm not stupid! Go!"

YES!

**11:32pm**

Best sex of my life.

The Malfoys, believe it or not, are only about an hour broom flight…half an hour on my new broom. Granted, it's way below zero, plus the wind, but I begged Tonks until she gave me enough warming charms to make me sweat through my multiple layers.

I mean, when we were thirteen, Rob and I actually flew through a blizzard to Grimmauld Place to see Sirius at Christmas, and we made it.

Let's see…in order of placing upon my body; three sets of socks, knee socks, tights, leggings, jeans, sweatpants, my snowboarding pants, a tank top, under-armour, three flannels, the sweater I got from Mrs. Weasley, sweatshirt, warmest robes I've got and a coat. Then I got two scarves, two face masks and a ski hat. Wore my glasses and had Tonks put a charm on them that makes them stay clear of wet and what-not, so I could see.

Yeah. It was hot until I jumped out the window and took off. It was bloody freezing, but the charms kicked in, and then I was quite comfortable.

Fortunately, I remembered which window was Draco's, and fortunately, he was inside his room alone.

"Oy!" my voice got lost in the wind, but my foot kicking his window didn't.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, yanking the window open. "It's freezing! Get in here!"

He didn't need to tell me. I zoomed in so fast that I nearly ran into the wall. To avoid that, I rolled off my broom to the floor. "OW!"

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelped. "Are you mad? You could've frozen to death!"

"Nah. Tonks helped with magic." I was quite muffled, and pulled off my multiple layers, noting with amusement that my outmost facemask and coat were frozen. Draco winced, and helped me yank them off.

"Gods above woman, you are insane."

"I forgot to get you a present, so I figured I'd show up." I said, holding out a foot so he could pry my boot off. I couldn't make my fingers move.

"Well, it's very lovely, and I won't deny I like it, but are you aware that it's forty below and there are Death Eaters everywhere?"

"And the Dark Lord?" I sneered.

He didn't answer.

"Holy shit." now I was scared.

"No one gets in here. My mother made sure of it." Draco sighed. "You're quite lucky, I suppose."

"I'm scared."

"You should be. You should turn round and fly home, but I'm going to insist you warm up first."

I grinned at him.

And then I stripped naked, leaving him surprised, ran into his washroom, put on my dress and fixed my face, and then stepped out.

"What do you think?"

"Salazar's beard." Draco murmured, drinking me in. He seriously looked like he wanted to eat me. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. I like it very much."

"You're…" I cut him off by jumping around his waist, and humping him vigorously as I kissed him.

We had sex for quite awhile. We even took a bath together, which was very lovely, and quite romantic. I indulged my soft side, and though I couldn't resist starting a wrestling match in that giant tub, it was still very nice.

Then I had to leave.

"I closed the fireplace or I'd make you use that." Draco was very slowly helping me dress again, and stroking every inch of my flesh before he covered it.

"You know, I won't leave if you keep doing that."

"I'm only making sure you're ready for when I see you again."

"Meany."

"If I were mean, I'd keep you here and risk you being caught in the morning when my father comes to awaken me."

Yeah, Lucius finding us would be bad.

"Okay."

One last kiss.

"Happy Christmas Katie."

"Merry Christmas Drake."

"I'm flying back with you."

"You haven't got warming charms and you can't keep up. I've got an Eclipse, remember?"

"Ugh. Owl me when you get home."

It was sweet. He was worried.

But anyway…I am content. Warm, at home, and content.

**December 26th**

**2:13am**

"Where'd you go all night?" Ginny.

"Draco's for a boink."

"Aw. In your dress?"

"Of course."

"Kat! There's Death Eaters and what if You Know Who had showed up?" Hermione flailed her arms like a loony.

"He did, but Draco's room was protected by his mom. No one knew."

Hermione gasped. "You are insane!"

"Only for love baby, only for love." And I kissed her on the cheek.

AN: Chapter 14! Yay!


	15. Family Ties

**January 7**

**8:23am**

I hate Potions.

**9:00am**

Well, that was uneventful. No really. The whole class was lecturing. No potions whatsoever. I suppose I should be glad, but damn, I was bored as hell.

Draco wasn't there.

Okay, I wasn't bored. I was worried as hell.

Why isn't he back?

**10:07am**

I don't want to send him an owl. What if it gets intercepted? Now that I know who's down there, I'm scared to do anything.

**11:23am**

Found him in class. He didn't tell me where he'd been; he said he'd been stuck at home a little later than he had expected.

Hmph.

I told Dumbledore that Voldemort was camping out at the Malfoys. He said he knew.

This concerns me.

But I won't think about it.

It's not my problem.

It will be eventually, but for now, I'm choosing to be a bum and not do anything. Like the Americans did for the first part of World War II. They always seem to win.

**12:23pm**

Draco will not talk, and has disappeared into the Room of Requirement. I know this because I went there to hide my new supply of booze from Nymph, and I couldn't get in. It remained a wall. I've never had a problem with it before, except when I tried to make it appear for stupid things.

What the hell is he hiding?

I tried doing Legilimency on him, but he cut me off, hexed me, and then stalked off. I was shocked and physically hurt.

I'm very curious.

My feelings are hurt. That means I'm going to start getting mad if he keeps this up.

**January 19**

**1:34pm**

Draco came over, fell on his knees and apologized. Then he asked for sex, which I gave.

I cannot get into his head at all. There is nothing there. It's astounding.

Usually, I don't go into other's heads. It's not nice, and it's not as though I know exactly everything. If I focus on a particular person, I can usually get what they're thinking at that very moment. It's only with the wand that I can mind rape them.

But Draco seems to…relax. I can usually pick up the foremost thought, plus any secondary ones. I know something is bothering him, besides the whole Voldemort in his house thing, but I can't sense any thoughts. Nothing. Blank slate.

I think he's using a Remover. If there's something you really don't want people to know, but you can't forget it, you can stick the memory into a bottle. It's a little like a Pensieve, except you, personally have the thought complete as though it never left, but no one else will see it unless they torture you into talking about it.

Bastard.

I ransacked his room after he fell asleep but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

I've owled Dumbledore twice and gotten nothing. I'm getting angry. He's changed his pass and I can't get up there without an invite. No professors trust me, so I can't ask them to intercede.

**7:43pm**

"Where are you going?" Draco mumbled, still half asleep. He's definitely bothered about something; he's not a napping person.

"You wouldn't happen to know the pass for Gryffindor, would you?"

"Of course I do." Draco sneered. "I'm a prefect. We have to for emergencies."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Sure you can."

"No, I can't. We can only tell other prefects and professors. I mean I magically cannot speak about it."

Damn.

"Why are you going over there? You're already a terrible Slytherin; you'll just make it worse. Why aren't you in that damned house? You belong there."

I glared at him. "Obviously not."

"You should apply for a switch."

I lost my temper, slapped him, grabbed my shoes and socks (which were still off) and walked out his window and onto the roof. It was very cold and snowy, and too late I realized that I'd been a bit brash. However, I was still in Draco's sight, and I refused to back down. I sat on my nearly bare arse (I only had shorts and a tank on), placed on my socks and Chucks (which were going to be wet in seconds) and stubbornly continued the climb up and over the roofs to Gryffindor Tower.

It's a good thing he's a prefect, or hiking up the castle from the dungeons would have been too much even for my pride.

Once I was out of his sight, I summoned my broom, and flew like hell to the Tower. Spite was the only thing that kept me from flying into the castle and screaming to a hot shower. I peeked in the windows, trying to sum up luck and see Harry, but I only saw a naked first year instead, who began screaming like I raped her.

Girls' showers. Oops.

"Hi! Can Harry come out to play?" I smiled, trying to control my violent shivering. "I was in the area, you see, and thought I'd come calling.

"Oh, it's just the Black girl." A blond girl shook the first year's arm. "Here I thought you were being attacked by a lilliporth."

"She's a Slytherin!" The poor little girl cried. "She's spying on us!"

"Oh, but she's a bad Slytherin. If she were a good Slytherin, she wouldn't come over here to say hello. It's very nice of her." The girl smiled at me. "I'm Luna. Your full name is very lovely; may I call you by it?"

I blinked. "Uh…sure."

"Very nice Kaitria. I'll go get Harry for you. You should come into the Common Room or the girls will be scared. Actually, you should probably fly in here. You are going to freeze. It's below freezing out there."

No shit.

I am so stupid sometimes.

I flew in and gasped in relief. The showers were stifling, and I saw why the first year had opened the window. It was a sauna in there, but for me, it was welcome. I only paused to enjoy the heat for a moment before following Luna. I cast a warming charm on myself, and it didn't work fully, but it did stop the shivering. I'd be damned if I looked like I hadn't done this on purpose.

The Gryffindors just stared. I don't know if they were more surprised by me or my Eclipse. Luna sat me down in the Common Room, handed me a lovely warm blanket, and then went off for Harry.

She didn't come back.

So I looked around. It's a nice common room. I like mine better, but I think it's the color scheme. I'm really not a gold fan. Speaking of red, there was a Weasley.

"Hi Ron."

Ron jumped a foot and came right off the stairs. "Crikey! What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for Luna to get Harry."

"Oh…she'll forget. You can't ask her to do things. He's behind me."

Sure enough, there he was and Harry seemed actually pleased to see me. "Hi Kat. How did you get in here?"

"I flew over and Luna invited me in. I want to talk to you." Harry looked over at Ron but I shook my head. "He can stay. You tell him everything anyways."

"You flew in? You were flying in this weather?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Bullocks. Why were you out there?"

"Draco pissed me off and I walked across the roof. I got my broom when he couldn't see me anymore. I really did come by to speak to you though." There wasn't a point in lying to Harry anymore. every time I've been around him, I always lose face, so I figured I might as well just start telling the truth.

"That bad, huh?" Harry chuckled. "You might want to scoot by the fire." He pulled the sofa closer to the flames, making me squeal in surprise, and then he sat by me. "Shorts and a tank. You are mad."

I took off my soaking shoes and socks and waved them at him. "It's fashion."

"Ew." Ron winced, so I threw the socks at him. "Quit it!"

"Hush! I need to talk to you about Draco." I whispered.

Ron looked giddy. "Duh. You just decided to walk across a roof in a blizzard. Obviously he did something bad."

"That's a separate thing. No, this is something else, and it's bad enough that he used a Remover so I can't see at it. And, have you noticed that the Room of Requirement is being used an awful lot lately? I can't get in there."

"Maybe you don't really need to be drinking." Ron grinned.

"Oh, shut it. It's let me in every other time. I think he's in there, because he disappears and no one knows where he is. Plus, he's got Voldemort in his house."

"How do you know that?" Harry cried. I hit him to shut him up, and glared at the few students who looked our way.

"I went there at Christmas, remember? He looked dreadful and confessed."

"Why?" Harry rubbed his eyes. "I mean, I know why, I suppose, but why would he tell you Voldemort's there but he can't tell you what he's doing?"

"See?" I exclaimed. "You get it! Exactly! It's something worse than Voldemort, but I can't fathom what that would be. Doomsday device?"

"Psh. We could go to the States for those." Ron snorted.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Harry asked. "If you can't figure out Malfoy, no one can."

I smirked. "You have a knack for sneaking around and finding things out. So if you're sneaking around and see him up to something, remember it. I can't get a hold on Dumbledore to tell him anything, and I don't think he can do much, but I still want to tell him."

"Didn't you tell him Voldemort's in the Malfoy house?"

"Yes, but he said he already knew and there wasn't anything he could do about it."

"Huh." Harry frowned and ruffled his hair. "Great. Is Malfoy one of them?"

I hesitated. "I…actually, I haven't looked." I hadn't noticed anything when we were naked…though it is overcast. "I'll can go and find out in about twenty minutes once I've been gone long enough to justify walking out on him. I can't just go back you know."

Ron snorted and Harry scowled at him.

"Oh sorry Harry, ewwwwww." Ron chuckled. He's been much more pleasant since Christmas. Bribery with Firebolts does wonders. "It's just funny is all. He's a big whore, but he exclusively dates you. It's just funny."

"Fred exclusively dated me." I stuck out my tongue.

"But Fred's nice. Malfoy's not. What on earth do you do to him to make him go boyfriend?"

"Nothing. I'm just the best option he's got for arranged marriage. It's me, Millicent or Pansy."

"You're his cousin."

"Second cousin once removed, thank you, and Narcissa has a different father…but no one talks about that."

"Really? I heard my parents talking about that once. I thought they were just being mean."

"No, but don't be stupid enough to go round talking about it. Only family knows. Anyone else gets killed. Well, you might get away with it. You and I are fourth cousins."

"Really?" Harry stared. "You weren't kidding. You are really all related."

"Yeah…I'd forgotten that. Alright, but Fred's still more distant than Draco."

"I'm not at all related to Draco except by name, remember? Narcissa…." I lowered my voice dramatically. "Is a half-blood!"

"No!" Ron gasped, and he meant it. Harry guffawed.

"See why anyone who hears dies?" I giggled. "Andromeda told me. I'm not supposed to know. But we keep it quiet. This is why I'm a bad Slytherin; they're terrible liars."

"Well, you have a mom, right?"

"Right. Katherine."

"Who was she anyways?"

"A girl who looks like me that went to school with my dad and they dated for a bit." I shrugged. "I don't know much. She pretended to be our mom to cover for Dad. I think maybe I'm under a glamour because I look like her, but I don't want to know. I like my looks."

"Ugh, what if you look like Snape?"

"Exactly."

"Back to the point." Harry swayed our conversation. Purebloods do that.

"Wait, aren't you a half blood then, since this woman was Muggleborn?"

"No one knows what she was. She was an orphan that Dumbledore took in. there's no way to know what she was, so I've got a free pass." I smiled.

"ANYWAYS." Harry growled. "Malfoy is up to something, Dumbledore is hiding and you can't see for the life of you what it is that Malfoy is planning."

"Nope." I shrugged. "I need a fag."

"Come on out. There's a deck for that." Harry led me out and I lit up. "Ron's been attacked by Hermione. I think they're arguing. Alright, anything to tell me that you didn't?"

"No." I sighed. "that's it. I just thought you should know."

"I suspected. He's in there all the time, the Room. I've tried to see in there but I can't. he's in there almost all night. I go around in the Invisibility Cloak. I've been trying to get at Dumbledore but I never can."

"Weird." I frowned. "I think it's very bad."

"Like Death-Eater plan bad?"

"I'd bet my whole fortune on it."

"Great." Harry sighed. "Just great."

"Yep."

"So…are you two together?"

"Yeah…sort of. I mean, it was very nice at Christmas, but then he's gone and done this, so…yeah. I don't know. I suppose I'll stick around and see what he does, and when he decides to do whatever he decides to do, I'm off." I shrugged. "I care about him very much. I mean, I grew up with him. I know him fairly well. He's not evil, he's just a scaredy cat. I don't know what he'll do."

"He'll have to join if he hasn't already."

"I know."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have it over with?"

"No. I want him as long as I can have him. I'll have to split from him soon enough."

There was no 'if' in my sentence. I knew. I've always known. I'm not stupid. I'm going to have to leave Draco.

"You're scared too." Harry frowned. "It might be…safer if you stayed. You know? In case things don't go the way most hope they will. I think no matter what happens, he'd keep you safe somehow, and you're sneaky enough to lie your way out of whatever you do."

Anyone else might've been insulted, but I wasn't. it was very sweet of Harry to say that, actually. He didn't mean it as a insult; he truly meant it in a way to keep me safe. It was nice. I smiled at him.

"I've thought about it." I admitted. "I actually probably could marry him now. I don't think he'd object. I am a bit cowardly. But I couldn't live with myself for backing out of what I believe. Either we'll win or they'll win. Both ways, my life will be miserable. I'll probably have to do horrid things to prove loyalty to Death Eaters, or the public will hate me forever if the Dark side loses. I'll leave him when it comes to it."

"At least you're honest."

"I'm always honest. I just omit some truth if I have to."

"That's dishonest."

"Nah."

Harry rolled his eyes. I had a sudden thought.

"I can reverse the Mask spell."

"Bullocks." Harry started. "Not a chance."

"Oh, come on! I wanna see!"

"No."

"If you look like Snape, I'll change you back before you even see. I promise. It's really mind-numbingly easy; I just need two people to do it and Rob will do it. It was his idea. He wants to see if I'm under it."

"What…no."

"Pleeeeease?" I clasped my hands and fell on my knees. "What if you look like Sirius? Or what if you look like me?"

Harry gave a very pained sigh, but let me drag him out. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so we doubled up on my broom and flew in through my window. The place absolutely reeked of pot and Rob was passed out on the floor with a still smoldering ashtray by him.

I shook him awake. "Robert!"

"Oy…."

"We're going to do the Mask spell."

"Oh." Rob rolled up and groaned. "My head hurts."

"Then don't smoke so much. Come on, I need you."

"No." Robbie fell back onto the ground. "I can't."

So I sent Harry back to his Tower, and he came back with Ron, Ginny and Hermione on my broom and Ron's.

"We want to see." Ginny was gleeful, and clapped her hands.

"I will be your double." Hermione glared at Rob's limp body. "It would not be good if we ended up blowing off Harry's head."

It's not a hard spell, and Hermione learned it as soon as I repeated it. It's just painful, and Harry cursed very colorfully and writhed on the floor for awhile before he recovered.

We waited. We couldn't see his face at first, because he was curled in a ball on the floor. I did notice that his clothes were tight; he was bigger.

His friends were being nice and considerate, asking him over and over if he was okay, but I was impatient. I got down and shook him.

"I want to see!"

He lifted his head to glare at me and I squealed. "You look like me! Yay!"

"Do I?" Harry's voice, surprisingly, hadn't changed. "Oh no."

AN: Two new chapters after two years. Be happy.


End file.
